


Drabbles 2.0

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, read the beginning of each chapter for information of what it contains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 87
Words: 54,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: This is just a build off my last series of drabbles. Little fics (mostly smut, but some gore) based on any number of prompt sources.





	1. DirkJake

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon that requested :”Jake as a camboy. He’s liked for the veil of innocence he puts on, his easygoing nature and, of course, his ass. Dirk stumbles across him one day and falls hopelessly in love and offers a ridiculous amount of money for a private show.”

My name is Jake English and I just landed a fucking whale. A mister Dirk Strider just paid 50,000 dollars for a two-hour private session. I make sure the bed is made, wear the best crotch hugging short-shorts I own, my hair is styled perfectly. I’m a little surprised that he’s willing to have a two-way cam session, most of the time, my benefactors prefer to remain anonymous. I’m even more surprised to find him so young, trust fund baby? He looks like he could be my age. His eyes are obscured by large triangular shades, his lips an unforgiving line. In an effort to loosen him up, I give him my best smile and for a moment I think his lips quirk just barely into a smile. “What would you like me to do?”

“Anything, just be loud and have fun.” He covers his mouth with his hand and I’m a little dumbfounded. Someone doesn’t usually pay this much unless they want something special. I give him another smile and his adams apple bobs as he swallows, he’s going to be fun.

I change the camera feed to the camera above my bed, peel back the blanket to reveal my red silk sheets. I lay back into a demure pose, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” He sounds reverent. I let my hands wander down my chest playing with my nipples, using my other hand to caress my thigh, allowing them to slowly move towards each other, converging on my already prominent bulge (I may have teased myself a little before-hand.) I palm myself through the thin shorts, making sure to squirm a little at my own touch. I look into the camera, just barely peeking through my eyelashes at the lens. “Fuck.” I hear him say, followed by the sound of a zipper. My pride glows a little and I realize in that moment, with the kind of money he pays, I could live off him.

I moan and I can hear the motions of his hand on his dick, my smiles breaking through, I ask him, “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Are you?” The question makes me pause. Isn’t it obvious? Does it even matter? I’m getting paid.

“Yes,” I pant after a moment of recovery.

“Good, I want you to enjoy it. Enjoy me watching you.” Something about the way he says it makes my stomach flutter, my arousal flare. I’m ashamed to admit it, but I came entire too quickly. I can hear him chuckling and I can feel heat rising to the surface of my skin, his laughter cuts off into a needy groan. “Fuck you look good when you blush.”

“What would you like me to do next?”

His voice sounds labored, “You can lay there as long as you like, or go for round two, whatever you want.” He sounds so caring, like he loves me. I can’t tell if I like the feeling or not. I choose to focus on giving him what he paid for and sort my feelings out later. I can’t date a customer…can I?


	2. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: dirkjake ft. snapchat jake is literally cosplaying as a school girl and sends nudes to dirk while he’s at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last drabble.

I should have never added the camboy to my snapchat. The fucker is sending me pics of himself in a school girl outfit and I’m sitting here trying to suppress a boner while my brother is talking about his new movie pitch. No matter how hard I try to focus I can feel the vibration of my phone on the table, knowing it’s more pictures that make me want to track the guy down and fuck him senseless. I should have never become his only patron. He has too much time on his hands. We break for lunch and I run back to my office, shut the blinds, lock the door and pull out my laptop. After routing through another IP address (the last thing I need is Dave snooping around), I send Jake a skype call.

He answers it with the camera that hovers over his bed, he’s already jerking it and he’s moaning my name. The eroticism isn’t lost on me, but the strange innocence that he projects while he does things for me always leaves me in the weird reverent state. Everything about him is soft and warm, like he’s made of nothing but cozy romantic fires and that glow when a person suddenly develops a crush. He’s sexy as hell, but there’s a sincerity to it all. Not the sexiness of porn stars that do it as a job and work to maintain a level of desirability. It’s more like he’s the dork next door who dances around naked with his curtains open, carefree and uninhibited. Which I guess would make me the creepy next door neighbor with the binoculars and a hair’s breadth away from getting arrested. But that’s the thrill isn’t it? That’s the thrill of watching him lose himself in the company office. That’s the thrill of becoming his only patron. He’s mine and only mine, how unseemly, how delightfully carnal.

I keep an eye on the clock and let him finish without touching myself. The look on his face as he melts into the satin sheets is both utterly sinful and beautifully poetic. He hits the remote, the camera view changes to his desk, he sits up, looking at me. I beckon him closer with my finger and he smiles that winning smile, doing as he’s told. “Are you comfortable?” I ask after he sits down.

“Yes,” He replies, quizzical and curious.

I take of my shades and give him a smile of my own. “I want you to watch me.” I sit back, giving him a view of my erection, straining through my pants, it hurts, but I need to gauge his willingness first. I love the thrill, but I don’t want to hurt anyone. His eyebrows shoot up and a blush that shows just how innocent he really is, coats his neck and shoulders.

He stares for a moment before licking his lips. “Well, come on. Let me see it.” I smirk at him and I swear he shudders. I want to ruin him. I unsheathe my sword and unbutton my shirt, keeping my eyes in him. He’s shift in his seat, and I can tell by the look on his face, he’s aroused. “It’s big.” He comments, eyes lidded. I stroke myself a little and whisper his name. The blush deepens, another thrill. As I stroke myself I mutter all the filthy things I want to do to him into the mic. I tell him how I want to bend him over the bed and tie him up and suck his dick, every fantasy I’ve ever had about him.

His dick is showing interest. He’s touching himself. I tell him I love him. He cums instantly….I cum with him. As we catch our breath, I look at him and wink, he seems a little dumbfounded. I tell him I meant it. He signs off without a word.

I would be lying if I said his reaction didn’t leave a tremor of fear in me. I’d also be lying if I didn’t say that there was a thrill in confessing my feelings too. Only time will tell if he accepts these feelings or terminates our contract.


	3. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck Sexcanon 7551: All pages have nice asses, and also enjoy getting spanked and disciplined by their "masters." Thank god their god tier outfit is so convenient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is more “inspired by, than fully faithful to the prompt.

Jake stood in the center of the room, his broad chest restrained with satin rope, wrists tied behind his back. His significantly smaller blonde boyfriend standing by the door, flog in hand. The larger male kneeled, bowing his head in submission as Dirk strode up to him, cupping his face. “Good boy,” he said as Jake turned his face to kiss his hand. The blonde walked behind him hitting his back with the flogger, making Jake whine as he felt the many ropes spread across his back, dispersing the pain. Dirk hit him again, this time between the legs, the pressure and pain centralizing on his ass, taint, and testicles. He cried out, shrinking in on himself. He felt Dirk caress the red skin leaving butterfly kisses and ghosting breath. The brunette shudder and the blonde cupped his face once more pressing his dick to the larger male’s lips, smearing precum. Jake tasted the substance groaning and opening his mouth for more.

Dirk slowly fucked his mouth, taking his time to pull all the way out and slowly sink himself back in, Jake’s own arousal pressing hard against his stomach. He loved the way he ceased to be a person around Dirk. He enjoyed being used as a receptacle for pleasure, a mere toy. He loved his choices being taken away from him, Dirk was such a good master to him. He gazed up, watery eyes, at Dirk’s panting rosy form; head lolled back a light sheen of sweat appearing on his skin, all because of the toy that was Jake English. His pride swelled and his muscles involuntarily strained against his bonds, his throat clenched around the head of Dirk’s penis and hot cum splash the back of his throat. He swallowed it dutifully and smiled at his master.

The blonde kissed him, commanding and forceful. Taking Jake’s breath away, determining when he was allowed to breathe again. He felt a thumb massage his trachea and moaned loudly, lidded eyes looking into Dirk’s mischievous ones. He released his boyfriend’s neck and backed away, tugging on the rope that bound the large male until he was sitting on the bed, Jake forced to shuffle on his knees. He pulled him up and slung him across his lap. One hand on Jake’s throat again, and one caressing his bare ass. Jake whined, his dick left unattended too long, it hurt. A thumb pressed into his trachea again, firmer this time, cutting off his air as another hand slapped his ass. He had been good, Dirk was giving him a treat. The excitement coursing through his veins built and melded with the instinctual panic of his lack of oxygen before he was allowed to breathe again and a last hard, stinging smack him his red and abused skin. He came harder than he had in a long time, sobbing as Dirk milked him for every last drop of cum.

As Dirk was untying him, letting him feel the soft texture of the rope against his chaffed skin, tissues blotting away his tears. He held his small boyfriend close, carrying him to bed and they smother each other with mutual affection.


	4. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this artwork:http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/153896073589/smutandgore-my-friend-the-frog-remember-when

You had heard the warning all over town, don’t step out after dark. Horror stories littered the streets of demons skinning people alive, drinking their blood, and causing the foulest of atrocities to live stock and young children. This, however, was not your experience.

They caught you in an alley outside of your favorite dive bar, rather tipsy. They approached you, laughed at you when you put up your dukes, ready for a fight. What you received instead was a piercing gaze that was both terrifying and pleasant. It probed your skull, bringing forth fond memories or nights long passed and fantasies that you are too ashamed to speak of. You don’t resist when they sandwich you between them, unbuttoning your pants. The one in front of you forces you to keep your sight locked onto his, and something about his gaze fans your ego. You breathe deeply, the scent of wildfire seeping into your skin and you groan. You feel his hands clutch you tighter as his accomplice enters you from behind, immediately beginning a punishing pace that isn’t wholly unwelcome. He knows how to find your prostate. And it’s you who is clutching the blonde in front of you, trying to tell him you want him, you love him.

“My, I think we have a slut.” Says the one inside you.

“No, we don’t. This is your only time.” Your captor replies. And you’re moaning louder and trying to tell him you want him, only him. You’re not even sure why. He winces as you climax, saying something to his partner before you suddenly feel empty and have liquid running down your back.

“New pet?” Says his partner as he pulls up his pants.

“Yeah,” He picks you up and kisses you and you nearly climax again. Something about his sheer being is enough to make your senses light up. He carries you to a nice hotel, penthouse suite. The other blonde has been banished. He sets you the master bath and washes you, kissing your neck and the haze that took you earlier tonight gets heavier and you feel as though you are going to drown.

He doesn’t touch you in a sexual manner for many days. He pampers you in every other way imaginable. Delectable food, soft bedding, tender touches and constant praise, you could get used to this life.

When he does initiate a sexual moment, he’s like a shy school boy, in love for the first time; asking every step of the way, “Is this okay?”

It’s better than okay, he knows how to touch you just right and work you to the brink before withdrawing stimulation. He knows all of your kinks, including ones you didn’t even know you had. The next several days are spent in an erotic stupor. He’s made you drunk with pleasure and won’t even let you touch him. He simply smiles and asks if he can do it again. In some of your lucid moments, you realize you are a toy for him, something to play with, something to watch as it unravels.

At least, that’s what you thought, until tonight. He finally let you touch him last night, he let you watch as he broke down, as he fell into carnal bliss.

Tonight it’s different. He asks if you will stay with him, forever.

You are all too aware of the mind-fuckery that led up to this proposal. You don’t know what you’ll choose. This isn’t at all what the legends prepared you for.


	5. DirkJohn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #7211: John's body is oversensitive. Teasing him will turn him into a moaning mess.

When he kisses me it’s like mist on exposed wiring. A spark, dangerous, surprising, lethal in the wrong hands. Dirk knows how to handle me though, the way he caringly runs his fingers through my hair and tugs it back, the stinging throwing water on the current, wracking through my body. His searing kiss overloading my system. I’m already trembling and he’s smiling at me, like he’s proud. He pushes me back so I’m completely exposed to him. Kissing down my form, softly biting my nipple. I moan, “please,” and he ignores me, abusing the other nipple instead.

He spends what feels like hours tracing my invisible lines on my stomach and lower. He licks me and I shudder, the circuits frying, I’m begging him to let me come, I need to come. He doesn’t let me, but he lets me pleasure him. His cock is covered in a blueberry flavored condom, a flavor that has lost all innocent goodness for me. I suck him, stretching every inch I can to feel him against my tongue. I love how he feels in my mouth, warm and strong. He pets my hair and I start humping the mass of sheets collected between my legs, he pulls and I almost forget my place.

He yanks me off him as I start sobbing, spanking me for my insolence and all I can do is moan. When he finally penetrates me, it’s with his fingers, massaging my inner walls and whispering filthy descriptions in my ear. He sinks himself in slowly, I do everything I can not to squirm. My circuits are in the water, someone just has to flip the switch, something Dirk adamantly refuses to do. He mutters, “Beg me some more. Beg me John.” In my ear, and I comply like the whore I am.

“I want to feel you, all of you. I want you to pound me and stroke me! I want to feel all of you Dirk! Please! Let me come! I NEED to come!” I’m sobbing again and he’s stroking me in time with his languid thrusts.

“That’s it John.”

“Please.”

“Just a little more.” His thrusts pick up a nearly punish pace that ignites me and keeps the pleasure just below the surface of orgasm.

“PLEASE!”

He bites my neck and I come hard, shaking, screaming, and falling limp as he finishes inside me and I can feel his warmth catch in the condom, nearly too hot to bear.

 


	6. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #8883: Jake will moan like a bitch when he gets it hard and fast.
> 
> Warning: Mild Daddy kink

He’s moaning loud, crying out with the name of his lover, glazing over like sugar on his lips. Dirk watches as he thrusts hard and fast, with a reverent focus, interrupting with an occasional grunt. Jake is arches his back, gripping the sheets, his voice so loud they’ll likely receive a noise complaint from the neighbors at some point. “Don’t you dare come.” Dirk hisses in his ear, hearing that pleasured and overwhelmed sob in response.

“Yes daddy.”

Dirk slows to a languid place and watches Jake heave against the sheets, doing everything he can to contain orgasm. “Good boy.” He unleashes a hot wetness against Jake’s throat, the brunette’s breath hitches as he bares his throat to his master. “So good.” A dark mahogany arm covers the forest eyes, the room is too bright, it’s too much. A crimson tint flooded his skin and he could hear the blonde above him whisper, “God damn.” He was lifted off the bed, dopamine drunk and disoriented, Dirk changing their position so Jake was riding him. Pale hands crawled up his dark abdomen and Jake could see himself reflected in the many mirrors around the room, on display. His eyes flitted, trying to find a place to look at that wasn’t his own reflection, the tint becoming darker on his skin. “Look at how gorgeous you are. Watch yourself as you ride me.”

Jake begins to bounce himself softly on Dirk’s lap, trying to find a blank space to focus and thwarted in the effort as Dirk massages his shaft.  He bounces faster as Dirk’s hips snap to meet his. His head lolls back as pleasure consumes him, the pleasant and nearly unbearable tension wound around his lower abdomen, dick, ass, and testicles. A harmony sewing itself into his skin, mixing with his emotional state, he’s screaming. “Dirk! AH! AH!” The plateau nearly breaking as he forces himself to stop. “Please, d-daddy. Bend me over, fuck me.” Dirk grins at him and flips them over.

Pressing his chest against Jake’s he whispers in the brunette’s ear, “Since you asked so nicely, like a good boy.” He pulls out quickly, flipping Jake over and plunging into him again, pressing Jake’s face into the bed. With his fist in the brown locks he smothers Jake into the blankets, relentlessly fucking him as hard as he possibly can, pulling him up to breathe every few minutes. “Don’t come, not yet.” Jake sobs in response. Dirk continues to plunge into him until he feels himself get close, lifting Jake onto his lap, bouncing him on his dick and whispering, “Come for me.” In his ear, Jake releases strand after strand of come onto the bed. “Good boy,” whispered in his ear as his mind clutters with static.

It takes nearly an hour of cuddling for them to pry themselves out of bed and start the day. Dirk dressing and heading down to the kitchen to make brunch. He is greeted with Jane who won’t look him in the eye and Roxy grinning like a cat with a freshly killed bird in its mouth. “Have fun? Who do you have up there? She’s a screamer.” Dirk smirks to himself and ignores her questions. When he hears the girl’s laughter and Jake comes in, red faced and scratchy throat, saying with his broken voice, “What was that about?” He chuckles to himself as well, hugging Jake and whispering in his ear, “Forget it. Eat your brunch and get ready for round two.”

 


	7. Davekat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexcanon here: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/153923393109/story-under-the-cut-more-its-so-strange-and  
> (it's really long and I don't want to type it out.)

It’s so strange and yet I love it. I love Karkat’s bulge, the tentacle, the undulating quality of it, wrapped around my dick or buried in my ass. I come so quickly when he uses it. I lay in bed after a late night and he’s spooning me. His hips are pressed into mine and I can feel myself get hard instantly. I try to move, but he holds me in place. His bulge creeps up the leg of my boxers, sticky and wet. It plays with my balls and I shake in his grip, growling a little as I fight against him. I need to fuck him. He bites my neck and I go limp from the recourse of pleasure.

I remain limp for some time, tolerating his teasing, pinching my nipples, kissing my body, his bulge writhing against my junk. I can’t help but squirm, the tension becoming too much. It’s good, but it’s overwhelming, but it’s not enough. I ask if I can suck him and he releases me. I turn around, he’s already on his back and I try to tame the appendage in my mouth, the general wriggling enough to tax the tension he created. I palm myself and suck him harder, he sighs and my stomach flutters, I want him around me. I rip my shorts off my press myself against him, his bulge entangling itself with my erection. I grind and thrust against him and can’t tell if he’s the one screaming or if that’s me.

Even when we come together I can’t bring myself to stop. I eat out his nook until he comes again and then take his cum as use it as my own lube, jerking myself off as I watch him spent on the sheets.

I don’t know what caused this fetish, all I know is that I’m lucky to have a partner so willing to let me explore it.

 


	8. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #286: The reason Dirk takes such long showers is because he masturbates to Jake.

The hot water gently beat the tension out of his sore back, his posture was horrible when he was working. He should correct that. He let his loofah coat him in suds and watched as the water carried them to the drain. He noted the scabbed cut on his milky white palm, his nails bitten to the nub, the half washed off doodle Jake had left him while he slept. His mind wandered to his favorite topic, his boyfriend. He thought of how Jake’s hair fell into his face when he was working on robots himself. He thought of the kindness granted to him when Jake would bring him goodies from the local farmer’s market.

He thought of the amber boy in those short shorts, prancing around the room when he was horny. A smile graced the blonde male’s lips as he thought of show Jake put on for him a week ago. Unfortunately for Jake, Dirk was fully engrossed in his then current project (now finished and hidden away for Roxy’s birthday), complaining about how he couldn’t reach something under his work bench. The ass cheeks falling out, Jake intentionally shaking his ass, so it would bounce. The frustrated huff and semi-erect bulge of his pants while Dirk, at the time, was as good as oblivious.

His mind wandered further, he could feel himself get excited as he thought of the incident earlier today. It was only a hug, but Jake made sure he felt some small payback. The moan in his ear made the light hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he was rock hard in an instant. Jake teased him of course, made a point to wear those same shorts, never letting Dirk touch.

His hand wrapped around his erection as his head tilted back thinking of the event. He created an alternate ending, how he would have liked it to go.

_“Like what you see, Dirk?”_

_“Yeah,” His hand reaching out and grabbing that plump ass. Jake yelped and smacked his hand away._

_His gaze turned playful and the page said, “How’s about you make up for last week first? I’m not some two-bit trollop, you can’t just have your way when you want.”_

_Dirk swallowed, “How can I make it up to you?”_

_In response, Jake unzipped his fly and gave Dirk a purposeful look. The prince dropped to his knees, uncovering Jake’s formidable phallus and taking it all the way down. A soft sigh and gentle petting of his hair was his reward. Dirk bobbed his head, coating Jake in his spit before pulling off and peppering his cock with kisses down his shaft. He licked the head on his way back up, using his hand to massage Jake’s balls. He continued to lick and suck various spots along Jake’s cock, listening to the growing desperation in his moans. “Dirk, yeah, faster. Go faster. Like that. Ah- Dirk, I’m going to-“_

Dirk came, a pleasant wave rippling through his body as he watched him semen wash down the drain. It was good, a nice orgasm, but it left him longing more for Jake’s dick. Maybe he could work Jake up enough to let him go down on the page again later.


	9. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5169: Jake jokingly named Dirk's dick "adventure", and enjoys watch Dirk squirm whenever he says "I have a particular taste for adventure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was actually based on the first night I was able to sleep after being diagnosed with pneumonia. …Except it was more a dream/hallucination.

The nights without sleep had left the feeling of his head stuffed with wool and a general heavy feeling in his limbs. The medicine was finally starting to work, his cough had abated, the codeine left a vague pleasantness in his chest, soothing the ache. He crawled into bed, pulling the thick covers over himself, the extra sleep medicine he had taken pulling him under the waves of life. His body hummed with the pleasure of rest, a pleasure nearly rivaling that of an orgasm and his mind sank into the pillow. He felt a warm body crawl next him, the hot hands adding to rhythmic thrum in his limbs and a gentle stirring below his waist, too tired to give it any attention. As the last bits of consciousness faded from his mind he heard a whisper, “I have a taste for adventure.” His hips squirmed as he felt the pleasure travel down to his dick, but the excitement wasn’t enough to keep him awake and he slept with a warm glow of comfort and a slight edge of need.

Jake watched and felt as Dirk’s body went limp in his arms, he rubbed the toned abs under his shirt and the muscular arms. It pleased him greatly to Dirk sleep after so many nights of suffering…it also turned him on more than he’d like to admit. He rolled Dirk onto his back and tenderly pulled his boxers down, freeing the already straining erection. He licked his lips and slowly took Dirk’s cock into his mouth, taking his time to feel and appreciate every ridge and vein, caressing each one with his tongue. Once his nose touched the pale pelvis he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Dirk filling his mouth and throat, letting his hand palm himself through his own boxers before pulling up to breathe. He kissed down the underside of the shaft until he was at the base once more, this time moving down to the testicles. He licked them both until they were covered in spit and took them both into his mouth, sucking lightly, palming himself some more. Dirk’s breathing became heavier and light coughing started. Jake panicked, pulled away and returned Dirk to his side.

Thankfully, Dirk did not wake. Jake waited patiently, stroking himself a little. He noticed his boyfriend’s hips twitch and his thighs clench, his body wanted release. The brunette fished the lube and a condom out of the bed beside drawer, prepping Dirk carefully, stopping whenever the blonde stirred.

He held Dirk’s form close as he gently rocked his hips inside the blonde, keeping a slow pace, keeping his own desire in check. He thought of how intimate the whole event felt, part of him felt proud to provide his partner’s body with pleasure after so much suffering, the other part of him felt disgusting for taking advantage of someone clearly sick. He felt so good though, and the light sighs in the back of Dirk’s throat drove Jake wild. He coated his hand in lube, stroking Dirk in time with his thrusts at the same agonizingly slow pace, can’t wake him. He felt Dirk release in his hand, the hot sticky substance coating his hand setting off his own orgasm.

He licked Dirk’s come from his hand, allowing himself to stay inside his boyfriend for a few more minutes before finally pulling out. He threw out the condom and spooned the blonde, falling asleep.

Dirk slept until noon the next day and didn’t comment on his missing boxers, Jake wondered if he even noticed…it created an all new kind of thrill.


	10. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: jake really wanting to get fucked but being jake is too shy to ask outright so he devises the dashing plan of being just annoying enough that dirk will punish him. not anything big, he just doesnt do the dishes and leaves the bathroom messy and dirk knows exactly what hes doing but its more fun to watch jake get worked up and finally dirk takes pity on him and spanks him while fucking him.

The young Prospitian prince sat at the breakfast table with the court wizard. The same court wizard he had married a few years ago. The same court wizard who had not touched him in any satisfying matter for nearly a month. His nerves were frayed, it’s not like he hadn’t tried to get a mistress or extramarital consort, the young magician even consented to the affair, but it was never enough, never TRULY enough. Only his husband could sate his needs and he’s been a bloody tease for the past few weeks. The prince, nearing the title of king (his mother was to turn the crown on his 25th birthday, five days from now), needed a clear head for his upcoming responsibilities. He needed his beloved to perform certain duties for him. As he ate his breakfast, a collection of sausage, bacon, and fruit, contemplating how he might bring the delicate matter up in conversation, he felt a soft, tender hand brush his cheek. Looking up he was greeted with the view of his smiling husband, graced with the divine light of the sun, his piercing orange eyes accentuated by the way his blonde hair framed his face. He was a vision, his garments casual for the day, no official business to take care of, his skin clean and nails manicured. The neck of his shirt hung loosely and far down his chest, exposing his surprisingly robust physique.

“Are you alright, Jacob? You seemed worried.” Jake was entirely uncertain if the expression on his lover’s face was one of genuine concern or a teasing arrogant smirk. Maybe he was paranoid, deprived for so long a desperate need. Unbeknownst to him, his boyfriend was far more of a tease than he would ever know. Herbs sprinkled in his dinner every night, enchanted with a spell of lust, making any longing he had increase threefold until he snapped. Which, this month, happened to be at the breakfast table.

“Leave us.” He directed towards his servants and the guards, all of whom immediately obeyed his word. Dirk’s nebulous expression faltered, eyes darting at staff marching away and then back at Jake. His countenance settled into a prideful smirk, melting into the kiss Jake could barely contain. Dirk wrapped his arms around the young noble, mumbling something under his breath that made the soon to be king shudder and stop moving, panting and squirming in the wizard’s grasp. “That is not proper.”

“When have I ever been proper?” He muttered the words under his breath, Jake could never make it out, something vaguely sounding like Latin. The brunette’s body lit up, everything felt like honey and butter. His body relaxed and a buzzing coursed through his veins, pulling him tight from the inside. Dirk eased him into a chair and kissed him on the forehead, singing his chant as he closed the curtains in the hall, leaving just a peek open to let light in. Jake, meanwhile was writhing in his seat, every word of the chant sending another wave of pleasure through him. His phallus straining against his trousers, a light sheen of sweat collecting on his brow. Dirk slipped off his clothes before undressing Jake, kissing his body as he went, the shoulder, the nipple, stomach, just under his belly button, his thigh. Jake squirmed the entire time, helpless whines escaping him, and his speech gone (by Dirk’s design.) The wizard sat back in his chair, pulling the naked future ruler into his lap and smiling devilishly. “I suppose you’d like the special lube?”

Jake nodded fervently and moaned as he felt a finger enter him and spread a warming sensation inside him. It didn’t take long for him to start bouncing on Dirk’s lap, head bent, whispering into the blonde’s shoulder, “Please.”

Dirk shoved him off and onto the table, fucking him roughly, Jake drew blood trying to keep his noise in. When a stinging slap met his rear end, he was gone, screaming for Dirk to fill him, to fuck him, to use him. He screamed through the first orgasm, moaned through the second, and whimpered through the 4 consecutive orgasms after that. This was why he could be satisfied by no other, bloody harlot….may he never leave.


	11. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for that “Dirk’s rape fantasy” prompt I wrote a couple months back. I’m too lazy to track it down.

Dirk stood in the kitchen, making some tea for the night ahead. Despite the snow outside, the heater had been on for hours and the apartment was a balmy temperature even in his boxers. Taking the honey from the cabinet, he mixed it with the cream in his tea cup, about to add the actual tea itself, when a hand clapped over his mouth and a pistol pressed against his adam’s apple. “Not a bloody word.” Said a half-hearted growl in his ear. Dirk groaned, a small stirring in his abdomen. Jake took him out of the kitchen with a motion that was more of a clumsy guide than a forceful drag, twice stumbling over his own feet and with zero sense of urgency. Dirk’s boner suffered terribly.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Dirk was trying to suppress his irritation rather than his arousal. Jake was giving a feeble attempt to keep the gun on his boyfriend and look menacing. Dirk sighed, “Jake, you’re clearly uncomfortable with this, how about we stop?”

“No, I can do this. You said it would be something to get your jolly rocks off, so I want to do it. ….I just, don’t like feeling like I’m forcing you.”

“That’s the point though Jake, I want you to force me. I don’t want you to give me a choice. I want you to use me and make me feel like filth, like I’m just something for you to use as cast aside. I should’ve known you wouldn’t be up for it. You’re too gentle, you enjoy a mutual roughing up rather than control. You lack aggression and command. You’re too soft. Too -ugh” Dirk was pushed onto the bed, his face slammed into the blankets, held there while he felt the snap of fabric against his skin, his boxers ripped off.

“I’ll show you who’s soft Strider.” Dirk groaned as Jake grinded against him, the feeling of cold metal along his spine. “I’m a god damned man, I’m aggressive. Perhaps YOU are just too controlling. You ever think of that, Dirk.” The blonde hissed as he was pulled up by his hair a gun shoved in his mouth. “Perhaps I should teach you some manners. You shouldn’t talk to people like that when they’re doing you a favor. Slut.” Dirk moaned around the barrel in his mouth as Jake continued to grind. He thought he might come before Jake had even really done anything, he should call the brunette “soft” more often.

Jake’s breath became heavier, a roughly panting with his undulating hips as he pressed himself into his writhing boyfriend. Taking the gun out of the blondes mouth he pressed the Strider’s face into the blankets, hard, leaving no breathing room, entering his boyfriend. A belated, thank filled thought crossed his mind as he felt the lube glide him into Dirk. Got carried away there. He pressed the barrel of the gun between Dirk’s shoulder blades and hissed in his ear, “Don’t you dare struggle,” A muffled sound was his only response. He thrusted into Dirk hard and fast, muttering many “Good golly miss molly” and “Jumping Jehosaphat’s cock ring” under his breath.

His excitement began to pool in his abdomen and a pleasant itch ran along his dick. Dirk wanted to feel used and forced, Jake would happily give it to him. Pull Dirk’s head back up by the hair, a desperate lust filled cry and heaves of breath filling the room with noise. Jake spanked him, never stopping his assault on Dirk’s ass. “Shush harlot, the only words out of your mouth should be praise for my pleasure staff. Say ‘it’s big.’”

“It’s big,” Dirk groaned.

“Say you love it.”

“I love it,” Dirk’s cries became more frantic.

“Say you want me to fill you with adventure.”

“What?!”

Jake shoved his head back into the sheets, spanking Dirk several times in rhythm with his thrusts. “Say it!”

“I-I want you to fill me with adventure!” Jake came inside him, pounding Dirk through his orgasm, accidently hitting the blonde’s prostate making Dirk come on the sheets.

As they came down from their highs, Jake smiled a big goofy smile in Dirk’s direction. A tanned finger tracing the blonde’s bare chest. “Consarn it, I was hoping to make you say a few more things before you came. I didn’t expect you to come untouched.” Dirk hid his face, he was never going to live this down. “I didn’t know you loved it when I filled you with adventure.”


	12. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this sexcanon:http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154009526554/homestucksexcanons-sugoi-hello-sinners-how

“How do I make myself a sexy horse?” Asked Jake to himself as he looked at his rather embarrassing sex shop haul, his first time going there without Dirk. Alan at least had been helpful, Jake shouldn’t have been so shy though. He should have asked more questions. Sighing to himself he did his best to negotiate the fetish gear that seemed to be nothing more than a collection of leather straps. It took nearly forty-five minutes and several mirror/box comparisons to figure out when he had the garment on right. The girl in the photo had a tail butt plug, Jake chastised himself for not thinking of that at the time. He did have reins and a soft bit though, so maybe those would make up for it.

Honestly, once everything was on, he felt rather silly. Horses weren’t really his thing at all, although he did like the vaguely bondage-esque feel of everything. Maybe he should think of it like that. Dirk would most definitely make him stay on all fours, an appealing realization, maybe he would spank him too. His penis was starting to show interest at this prospect. Laying himself out on the bed, a little confused as to how one might pose as a horse, eventually decided to simply lie on his back and let Dirk take over once he came in. Glancing at the clock he saw that Dirk was due at any time. He waited with baited breath, hoping all of his effort would be worth it.

And it was, the look on Dirk’s face when he entered the room made all of the uncertainty and awkwardness Jake felt completely worth it. The blonde was already tenting his pants when he stood over Jake on the bed, fingertips running down his form, making the brunette arch into his touch. Dirk ripped his clothes off and rolled Jake onto his stomach, “Hands and knees,” he growled, Jake blushed a deep crimson, surprised at how aroused he felt by the command. Dirk positioned himself behind Jake, grabbing the reins, making his lover arch and loll his head back to accommodate the tug. “Aren’t you a good pony,” Dirk whispered. Jake did his best to neigh through the bit, hoping he was performing properly. Dirk seemed responsive to it, massaging Jake’s haunches as two fingers slipped inside the brunette.

Dirk was an agonizing teaser, clearly milking the experience for all it was worth. He edged Jake for nearly an hour, giving horse related praises that would make even Jake cringe if he wasn’t so turned on. “Good pony,” grunted Dirk as he nestled himself inside, “Like your carrot?” Jake groaned frustrated, embarrassed and aroused. If Dirk would just fucking touch his dick it would make things so much easier. Dirk wouldn’t though, not for a long while. He chose instead to keep a nice slow pace, successfully edging Jake for another hour, the brunette now sobbing through his gag and trembling while Dirk continued to tell him how good he was. The slightest brush against the page’s balls was all it took for him to come all over the sheets, arms collapsing as Dirk held his hips and finished inside him.

As the lay entangled in the sheets, Dirk passed out almost immediately after helping Jake out of the costume. No words had been exchanged. Jake couldn’t decide if he wanted to do that again or not. Maybe without the gag? Maybe without the two hours of edging? It made the orgasm so good though. What to do? He sighed to himself, looking at his exhausted boyfriend next to him, he’ll have to talk it out in the morning.

 


	13. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally 200 words longer and then Word crashed and I lost the last bit. I tried to rewrite it, but I couldn’t remember what I had written. So, it kind of ends abruptly. For the person that requested a combination of prompts resulting in giggly masochistic sex.

Dirk stood there, belt in hand and ice in his arm. Everything below the belt cracked with a raging fire, the boy before him straining against his bonds sobbing; his ass red and a few abrasions oozing blood. Had he taken it too far? Jake still had yet to use either of his safe words. A thunder of fear resounded in his chest forcing him to drop the belt, the clunk it made was like a lightning strike, making them both flinch. Jake looked up, eyes red and drool dribbling down his chin. “Lose your nerve, strider?”

Dirk’s gaze drifted downward to his husband’s face. The god damned asshole was smiling that winning English smile through the tears, a glint in his eye challenging his dom, calling him out on his hesitance. Something snapped in Dirk’s head, near audible with its force and the blonde laughed, he fell to his knees and laughed. Jake tried to sit up, a burning in his rear making him hiss and moan. Dirk shuffled over to the brunette cupping his face and kissing him, grabbing his raw ass and devouring the groan in produced. He pressed their foreheads together and sighed, “You scared the shit out of me.” A realization crossed Jake’s mind and they both laughed, laughing was all they could do. Dirk was the first to gain control, stroking Jake with one hand while the other gripped his butt so hard it would add bruising to the laceration, Jake screamed as he orgasmed and Dirk laid him down on his stomach and began tending to his wounds.

“You didn’t-“

“Not tonight.”

Jake seemed ready to argue, but the gentle brush of fingertips on his lips and the look of relief in his lover’s eyes (and a heavy dose of lust to boot), silenced him and he drifted off. Dirk finished up, settled himself, refusing to allow himself pleasure after almost fucking up royally. He was greeted in the morning with a loving sub’s mouth on his dick.

 


	14. DaveJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this artwork:http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154015540694/my-friend-the-frog-littlerednsfwblog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave is pretty out of character, they both kind of are. TBH, this ended up less a fanfiction and more something I’m considering making into an original short story. I’d greatly appreciate any feedback.

Jake English had just finished raiding an ancient prospitian tomb, covered in muck and with a sack full of gold he made is way for the border. The goods would catch a great price in the dersian black market. However, as the sun faded below the trees, he realized his goal would not be realized that day. Taking a small detour to one of the many hot springs that dotted the rocky land, he undressed and submerged himself in the welcome warmth, soothing his aching muscles. His clothes and treasure safely hidden away should some nefarious individual stumble upon him, Jake allowed himself to sink into a hedonistic trance of pure relaxation. He didn’t notice the subtle ripples in the water or the faint splashing. It wasn’t until a strong hand cupped his face and a foreign body pressed against him that his eyes shot open and adrenaline kicked in.

“You have no hope of escape.” Said the creature in front of him. “These are my waters, have been for a millennia. Fools like you don’t even come up here that often anymore, most have learned to heed the warnings.”

“I-I was passing through, I didn’t know.”

“Ignorance is not an excuse.”

“Please, I have gold.”

“I have no interest in gold. What use would I have for it here?”

“I have food, please whatever jinglefucking creature you are, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

A hand massaged his throat, his squirming ceased, his breath caught. “I don’t like vulgarity.”

“M-my apologies.”

“I’ve actually grown quite lonely up here. Creatures like you have killed off a great many of my kind-”

“I-I’m sorry, I have no intention – I’m a treasure hunter, not a creature hunter.”

“Nonetheless, you have fallen into a place you do not belong. And I will not tolerate anymore interruptions.” A tightening around the brunette’s throat. “Have I made myself clear.”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, as I was saying, I’ve grown quite lonely. My prospects for mates have dried up with the hunting of my kind. You, unlike most other that wander into my domain, are quite attractive for a human and I am willing to settle. I will to make you a deal. A night of pleasure for your freedom.”

Jake sputtered, “You think I’m the type of cur that mates with beasts?!”

The pale blonde creature frowned, his voice grew dangerous. “I am no beast. I am an Vegnusreni a noble creature far above anything you can hope to achieve.” His eyes glowed bright red and the water around them grew hotter, nearly to scalding level as Jake desperately tried to backpedal.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Of course. Yes, I will accept your offer, I just…have never mated with your kind before.”

“Do not worry, I am familiar with the human body.” A deliciously warm hand wrapped around Jake’s dick as the creature sang to him in a dulcet, sultry tone. He sang words in a language Jake had never heard, in a melody that seemed flood his veins a pull him under a spell of pleasure, calming him, making him pliable. “Very good, now do not be alarmed. My body looks different from yours, but I can guarantee a pleasurable experience for both of us.”

The creature backed up, allowing Jake to see him fully. Ghostly white, luminescent skin and golden hair, the sight was as beautiful as it was oddly terrifying. Looking lower, he saw scaled legs, webbed feet and hands, but otherwise nearly human looking features. The creature spoke again, “What happens next is likely different than anything you have seen before, please don’t be alarmed.” The scales fanned out, opening, displaying a complex looking organ. “Please turn around.” Jake did as he was told and felt the scales, or whatever it was, wrap halfway around his torso. The creature began singing again, this time Jake could feel a slick substance cover the part of him that the this red-eyed captor had enveloped. He felt a tinging resound through his hips and legs, climb up to his waist. It was strangely good and he could feel his cock stand at attention. “You’re pleased?”

“Yeah.” Jake moaned. He felt fiery hands on him as something hot entered him and the song became a slow chanting rhythm and overloaded Jake’s senses. He could barely breathe and when he did it was honey and sparks, he bit down on his finger, trying to keep himself alert. The action did little to keep him from drooling on the rock or screaming like a whore for more. At one point they had both finished, but under the allure of whatever this creature had done to him, he begged for more, cuming  two, three, four times before he had to stop. Too much.

The fish creature was surprisingly gentle, holding Jake close and peppering him with kisses that felt wrong, but were welcomed nonetheless.

When the morning arrived, Jake was on his own, the creature was gone and he wondered if it had all been a dream. He continued to derse, made his ill gotten gains, and was drawn back to the hot spring…the golden haired creature was there….as if waiting for him. They rested, one in the water, one out. “I don’t know why I came back.”

“…”

Jake sighed, confused and frustrated with his choices, “What’s your name?”

“Dave.”


	15. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t find the prompt that this was for, I think I accidentally took it off of my schedule list after I finished it. It was artwork featuring Jake blushing while two Dirks were licking his penis.

The three stood awkwardly in the room, Jake with his dick in his hand, a clothed Dirk who had discovered him and a brain ghost Dirk that had materialized through Jake’s fantasy.

“Sup.” Said Brain Ghost Dirk.

The Dirk of reality just stared from him to Jake and back again, the brunette flushing deeply and unable to look at either of them. “…Are you one of my splinters?”

“That’s one take. Another is that I’m both you and your metaphorical baby, born of your powers and the powers of our mutual source of fixated affection. I couldn’t exist without you as an anchor and the power Jake has to bring things into reality. Hope.”

Dirk’s eyes widened behind his glasses, “How long have you existed?”

“Time is thing of perspective for me. From Jake’s view, probably about two years, if my assumption of how much time has passed is correct. From mine, maybe a couple of months. My consciousness is not an ever flowing stream, it’s more like the electrical current to a lightbulb. When Jake flips the switch I exist, when he flips it again I don’t. To him this could merely be a free flow of existence, however for me it is more a blinking in and out of consciousness in which I have no control. What’s the date?”

“December 15th, years are kind of hard to gauge since we’re between the years that would be normal for Jake and Jane, and what would be normal for Roxy and I. I think we settled on 2096. ….How often do you come in and out of existence.”

“Less and less as time’s gone on, it happens more when he’s…” Brain Ghost Dirk smirked, “Enjoying himself while he thinks about you, thus I am born.”

“…Do you have a window into his mind?”

“Yes and no, I have a window into his mind as long as I exist, which means I have an extensive understanding of his fantasies, however, if you’re looking for a specific opinion, my information is pretty dated.”

The real Dirk nodded and looked at Jake who was now completely red and tucking his semi-erect phallus back into his pants. “What are some of the things he likes, he’s surprisingly reticent when speaking about preferences.”

“Well, he has quite a few things that he likes, he likes the way you feel on top of him. He loves it when you dirty talk him. While ashamed of it, he likes it when you make him beg and cry before you let him come. He also like being spanked, but only if you praise him for submitting afterward. He’s rather sensitive when it comes to your words and opinions towards him. He likes being humiliated, but will be quick to believe the insults if you don’t balance them out with kind words.”

“How does he feel about being the two of us on him?”

Brain Ghost Dirk chuckled, “It’s one of his favorite fantasies.”

The real Dirk smirked to himself, strolling over to the couch before plopping down next to Jake, “You want us on you Jake?” He asked in a husky tone, a hand creeping under Jake’s shirt, caressing his nipple as a hot tongue lapped at his neck. Brain Ghost Dirk followed, pulling Jake’s pants off and palming him through his boxers. The real Dirk pulled off Jake’s shirt, kissing down his torso while Brain Ghost Dirk licked along his inner thigh, tugging his boxers off him when they got in the way.

Jake, for his part, was moaning, shuddering, and red. Embarrassed and aroused at the turn of events. His panting turned to whining as the two Dirk’s converged on his dick. Kissing and sucking, covering him with warmth and spit and pleasant vibrations that were overwhelming. He came with his hands covering his face, body wracking with aftershocks, tears running down his face from the sheer pleasure of it all.

The adventurer passed out at one point, awaking with a start as Dirk, the real Dirk, was cleaning him off. “Enjoy it?”

Jake groaned burying his face in a pillow as his body radiated with heat and Brain Ghost Dirk was nowhere to be seen.


	16. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the anon that requested: “All I really need is a long haired ponytail Millionaire Dirk fucking Jake rather roughly” (Either Pool boy or old high school friend Jake)

You can’t believe Dirk Strider is a millionaire. The creepy kid with the My Little Pony backpack and anime shades made millions with his robot hobby. It’s not like you were mister normal back in high school, but there is a certain envy that you didn’t make it as a great explorer. You’re no Indiana Jones, and now you’re interviewing to be his pool boy.

When he walks in, you realize he still has the spiky hair style on top, but his hair has grown out, he even has a long well-kempt pony tail. He’s built out though, no longer the scrawny kid, he’s not exactly buff, but you wouldn’t want to run into him in an alley on a dark night either. His eyebrows raise from behind those same triangular shades you used to look back and see in biology. “Jake?”

It’s your turn to be surprised, you didn’t think he’d remember you, but he smiles the same way he did back then. It was rare, but when he did smile…you though he made a rather attractive gent. “Long time no see, you’ve done well for yourself.”

Dirk sits down across from you, head tilted to meet his cupped palm. “Yeah, all those awkward self-exclusions paid off,” he laughs and your heart flutters a bit, you’d never heard him laugh before. “I take it life hasn’t been as kind to you? You’re too good to be a pool boy Jake.” His words surprise you further, you never knew he had such high opinions of you.  “What happened to seeing the world? I thought you wanted to explore tombs. You and Dave would talk for hours about dead shit.”

“Well, school disagreed with me and seeing the world takes money. Money I don’t have.”

Dirk nodded “Where would you like to go? I’ll pay. If you’re worried about your stuff you can keep it here.”

“Dirk, why would you-“

“I love you Jake, I always have. Now, before you reject my offer, I want to assure you. There are no strings attached to this. You don’t have to do anything. I just want to see you happy.”

The way he looks at you, reverent, like you’re his god, makes you blush. You’d be lying if you said he hasn’t turned into quite the specimen of virility. Something you find quite alluring actually. You pause for the briefest of moments, does this make you a gold digger? You decide that you couldn’t give two ninnyshits and stand up. Dirk looks disappointed until you straddle his lap. “Perhaps I’d prefer strings attached, Dirk.” His eyes lid as you talk, intoxicating, the level of power you feel over him is enough to make you stiff. “Counter offer, I go explore for a month and when I come back I’ll be your pool boy. Wearing whatever uniform you deem appropriate and…servicing anything that-“You grind against Dirk for emphasis, “needs servicing.”

Dirk kisses you moaning and pushing you onto his nearby desk. You pant as you feel his muscles twitch as you cling to him. He nearly smothers you his lust before abruptly pulling back. “Jake, I just…need to be sure you understand. You don’t have to have sex with me. Are you sure you want this?”

You give him your best smile and whisper in his ear “Only if you give it to me rough.” Dirk moans and turns you onto your stomach, feet barely touching the ground. He pulls out lube from you don’t know where and his scissoring his fingers inside you before you can even think. Before you know it he’s plunging into you and you’re screaming. He’s so big and you’re so full and it feels so good. He says sweet nothings to you as he pounds your ass. He gives a half-hearted spank, afraid of crossing the line. You reward him with a high-pitched plead. “Please, spank me again. Another. Another!”

Not only is he an excellent lover, the guy has stamina. He makes you cum twice before he fills you up with his cum. And boy howdy, does he FILL you. As you relax into the afterglow, you think idly of how it might feel for him to shoot such a load down your throat. He interrupts this thought with an apology for forgetting the condom. You laughed and say, “Don’t apologize, just promise that you’ll let me taste it next time.” You wink at him and the blush that covers his face is downright adorable. Maybe you did succeed as an explorer after all, you found quite the treasure haul in one Dirk Strider.


	17. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the art posted here:http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154061415939/smutandgore-drisnsfw-aggresively-attempts

Green cashmere blankets drape across the couch in the deserted common room. The glory of midterms when a person knows the material like the back of his hand, or, in Jake’s case has the luck of a felix felicis potion without the actual work or time restraint. The two basked in their time alone together in the Slytherin common room, a roaring fire as they cozied up under the blankets. Long bouts of wordless cuddling soothed the icy chill of the winter air and stoked the heat under the blankets.

Neither was sure when their time of affection turned sexual, maybe it was Jake accidentally brushing against Dirk’s nipple through his thin sweater. Or, perhaps it was the playful wet kiss against Jake’s neck. All either knew for sure, was that there was a growing need of contact. Not affectionate arm and shoulder rubs through clothing, but skin on skin contact. There was some mild concern about the lack of privacy, but they didn’t have any better option at the moment.

Dirk was growling Jake’s ear, “Why do we have to be in different houses? I want to fuck you after everyone has gone to bed and we can have some real privacy.”

Jake moaned, smashing his lips against Dirk he climbed into the blonde’s lap, grinding against him as he felt firm hands on his hips. The brunette latched onto his boyfriend’s neck, sucking until he found the nerve that made the strong male tremble with need. His head was pushed down and he was eager to obey. “Wait,” Dirk said, taking out his wand…his actual wand, and muttering something under his breath. His dick was encased in some sort of jelly like substance, Jake, a pureblood, was baffled. Dirk, a half-blood, chuckled, “Muggles have things to make oral sex more pleasant, I invented a sort of magical equivalent.”

Jake eyed him, questioning, but shrugged after a brief moment of hesitancy and took the cock into his mouth. He moaned as the taste of pumpkin pasties filled his mouth. Dirk’s head lolled back as he frantically petted Jake’s hair, “Fuck Jake.”  The Gryffindor slurped and sucked at the substance around his lover’s phallus, getting more worked up as he went, palming himself to relieve the tension.

Dirk came quickly into Jake’s mouth, the substance around his dick madea protective ball around the bodily fluid and making it easier for Jake to swallow. As Dirk rest splayed on the couch, his eyes didn’t leave Jake, waiting and watching as Jake looked at him. Surprised, Jake yelped out, body tensing up and broken whines escaping him. He soon trembled and moaned Dirk’s name, signaling his climax before he collapsed on the blanket.

The two crawled back into cuddling position, Draco chose to wander in at that moment, a look of disgust on his face. “What’s a Gryffindor doing in our common room?”

Dirk held his middle finger up towards Draco, receiving only a look of confusion. Dirk held Jake close, “Bugger off, Draco,” before kissing Jake, tasting sweet honey on his tongue. Draco sputtered, more shocked than disgusted and marched off, no doubt in search for a teacher. “Come on,” said Dirk, “I know how to get into the prefect’s bathroom.”


	18. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: It’s Jake’s birthday, but both have to work late. Dirk gets home earlier than he thought he would and decides to paint himself blue, strips naked except for a pair of blue lace panties and thigh highs. And messes with some rope and manages to tie himself up (the rope is a mess and he’ll have to be cut free later, but he’s pretty immobile for the time being). He just lays there for twenty minutes, getting himself worked up until Jake arrives and finds him. Jake, had kind of a bad day and looks forward to roughing Dirk up a bit, and Dirk likes it that way.

You’ve had a long day, soreness and fatigue settle in your bones and joints, aching. It’s your birthday, but all you want to do is shower and sleep. No celebration, no special dinner, just rest. You note Dirk’s car in the driveway and his keys on the kitchen counter. The house is ghostly silent, not that he’s a particularly noisy fellow, but usually there’s the steady tapping of a keyboard to act as welcome home music. Music that usually stops when he realizes you’ve arrived, music that morphs into the soft rustling of clothes and light clanging of pans as you two make dinner together. Instead though, you hear nothing. No domestic 21st century greeting, no hug, no acknowledgment. You’d be hurt if it wasn’t so out of the ordinary. The very strangeness of it leaves an uneasy feeling in your gut. You fish the nine iron out of the hall closet, neither one of you golf, you don’t know where the club came from, but it makes a smashing good weapon. You steadily check every room in the house. The living room, Dirk’s workshop, you’re collection library, the bathroom and finally, your bedroom.

The door creaks open with a foreboding whine, and to grace your eyes, you see Dirk, strung up like a Thanksgiving turkey before you. His eyes are wide and your heart beats in your ears. “What the fuck is that?” He blurts out. His voice grounds you and you take in the details of the situation. He’s tied up, but he’s also in blue panties and thigh-high stockings. Streaks of blue paint adorn his trapped form and you realize he most likely did this to himself and the stress you felt building in your chest drains out of you. You sink to your knees and laugh.

“It’s a bloody golf club. It was too quiet I thought someone might had broken in or you were hurt.” Your hand touches his hair as you admire the beautiful creature that he is. “Turns out you were giving me a present.”

There’s a moment’s pause and you can tell Dirk has been rendered speechless, quite the feat if you do say so yourself. He takes a breath and breaks the silence. “Yeah, all yours babe. Whatever you want.”

“Hmmm…” You must admit the sight of him has woken you up in more than one regard. You consider what he might tolerate, when he interrupts your thought process.

“Anything you want Jake, anything.” You smile and kiss him sweetly before pulling away and slapping him. The yelp he lets out makes you ache to see him demeaned further, to see him submit to you. You stand up, ripping your shirt off and shoving your pants away and hissing in his ear before you leave.

“I’m going to ruin that mouth of yours.” You say, he whimpers, his cock already leaking. “Harlot.” You add for good measure. “Wait here for me.” You act like you’re looking for something in the bathroom, truth is, you’re cleaning the worst places of yourself. Just because you want to rough him up and make him take your cock, doesn’t mean he should deal with sweaty smelly dick. After a quick wash and pat dry, you’re out there, looming over him. “Open your mouth, slut.” You command, tugging at his chin. He obeys like the good boy he is and you shove your cock down his throat. Gripping his hair your guide him along your shaft, letting him set the pace, to reacquaint himself with your thickness and length. Once you’re sure he can take it, you hold his head and mercilessly fuck his throat. Drool drips from his chin, tears well in his eyes and you can feel the spasms of a cough on the tip of your cock as you continue to make him take you at the pace you set. Before you reach orgasm you pull out and throw him to the floor. While he gasps for breath you lie on top of him, sticking your tongue in his mouth, and massaging his throat. Every now and then you give a soft squeeze making sure he knows that he only gets to breathe when you let him. You coat your fingers in lube and fuck him with them, never letting up on his prostate until he’s on the very precipice of climax. And then you withdraw yourself completely and watch as his body wracks, desperate for that last bit of friction that will allow him relief.

Instead, you grab his face again, in one hand, and your dick in the other. You trace the outline of his face with your tip, smearing precum along his cheeks forehead and chin as his mouth hangs open, ready to receive you. It isn’t until he’s trembling, face coated in fluid that you shove your cock into his mouth once again until you come down his throat. You watch a few moments after you’ve recovered, admiring the way he tries to bite back his sobs and pleas, that is, until you stroke him, then the flood gates open. He cries and begs for you to continue, and after what a splendid lad he’s been, who are you to deny him?


	19. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this art: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154085581764/tuftyfrog-for-jakes-birthday-he-gives-dirk-a

He always knows how to make you feel special. He knows how to fluster you and pull you apart. He knows how to silence your mind and feel more than you ever thought you could. Even today, on his birthday, he makes you feel precious. He insisted that you ride him, so he could watch you. He told you he wanted the world to see his precious lover, to see how beautiful you are naked and red and flustered. You don’t speak, but your face says it all and he seems pleased.

The room is quiet, you two are alone, yet you feel like you’re on display. Like the world can truly see you. There’s a thrill of fear with the edges sanded off, sanded off by him, because he cares for you that much. He demands the duty of making you orgasm twice before he climaxes. He requires post-coitus body worship, that is, him, worshipping you. Never the other way around. You’ve gotten used to it, though you never feel like you truly deserve such kindness.

He holds your waist and his eyes rake over you, heat rises to your skin. However, you don’t move, or speak. You want his judgement. You want his approval of your body. You want him to fan your vanity and inflate your ego, because without it, you are nothing more than a shattered mirror. Nothing more than a reflection of others expectations, unable to bear the weight. Without him, you are a failure. Without him…..the you that you know yourself to be….doesn’t exist.

He defines you and while you know that’s unhealthy, you don’t particularly care. He’s always so kind and when he fills you, you feel whole. You let him lick your body and eat you out. You let him suck your dick or shove his down your throat. No matter how rough he is getting off…he’s ten times more gentle afterward. And the sweet nectar he feeds you when lay together, sweaty and sated, makes you immortal.

Pandora’s box doesn’t exist when he’s around. You feel no age, or sadness, or existential crisis, no fear of your ever imminent death. He’s nothing but sweetness and joy, and he paints you with it every night, all over your body. You happily lap it up and swallow it down, because it makes you glow from the inside out. You glow for him.

 


	20. JakeBro/DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Jake meets Bro in a bar and ditches his friends to sit on Bro’s lap and let him feed Jake the little fruit slices off his drink. Lots of drooling and grinding and teasing. Bonus if they’re being watched by Jake’s friends but Jake doesn’t realize

You scored a prime choice of ass tonight. He saw you in your own personal corner and strutted over here in those god damned sinful shorts. He’s been on your lap for the past hour. You’ve fed him the bit of fruit from your drinks and holy shit is he a drooler. The saliva drips from his mouth as you feed the latest bit of orange, shoving your fingers inside, stopping the minute he places his hand on your wrist. You’re about to withdraw and apologize when he starts sucking, hallowed cheeks, as he gives you a look and moans, pushing your hand as far as he can take. He has a sweet little body too, tight, but not strong. You doubt he could actual muster enough force to squash a fly. It hits something in you and you can feel yourself get hard. You make him straddle you, stealing a piece of fruit from you brother’s drink, not like he’ll miss it. You rock your hips into him as you trace his lips with the ill-gotten apple slice, and trail it down his chin, licking the juice/alcohol mixture away.

He grinds against you and groans in your ear, “You’re so big.” Like he’s surprised, like he’s intimidated.

“You like it?” You ask, petting his hips and moving your hands to his rib cage.

“I don’t know if it will fit.” You look him in the eye, checking for what level of drunk he is. You’ll fuck tipsy, you won’t touch smashed. He seems lucid though, probably had more sugar than anything else. You’re on your limit drink anyway, and sex is a better high. You lean in and whisper, “We can always do something else.” Gripping his ass, and spreading him as far as you can within the confines of the fabric. “There’s more than one way to play with your ass. I could finger you, let my fingers fill you.” The guy moans at that and you can feel your heart race, predatory need taking over. You won’t force, but you’d like to convince. “Or I could lick you loose, suck your cock until you can’t take it. I couldn’t fit both of your balls in my mouth if I wanted to.”

His eyes close and he swallows before he asks, “And what would I do?”

“Well, darlin’ that’s entirely up to you. Those hand grippin’ my shoulders would be more than enough for the job. Although, if you’re up for it, you could lick my dick. Don’t have shove it in your mouth or down your throat to give a blow job.”

He’s panting and grinding against you, there’s a nice rhythm within your plateau. You could do this for hours. He, on the other hand, looks like he’s about to burst. He nods frantically and you get up, tugging him toward the exit. He’s soon ahead of you, hurrying you along, you laugh at his eagerness. A brunette girl stops the two of you before you get to the door. You can’t hear everything they say over the loud music, but his motions seem like he’s brushing her off. You have to hand it to him for acting confident with a clear boner pushing against his shorts. You call the hotel and ask them to have an array of fruit and candy in your room before you get back. You never pegged yourself as a feeder, but this guy makes you want to shove anything he’ll allow into his mouth.


	21. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this art:http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154138618519/cyperus-im-probably-going-to-regret-this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask me how the story below was inspired by the image above. It just was, my mind is a mysterious place.

The water is warm on this blessed summer’s night. As you breach the surface you are greeted with a charming smile, reflecting the sun as it sets. The pink hue of the sky reminds you of a human blush, the same color as Jake’s skin when he told you “You look nice,” that day you wore a crown of seashells. It was lighter than the night he stayed in the water with you for hours, letting you touch his body. The yelp that he let out when you touched his penis was adorable. You remember asking his how humans have sex, and how he sputtered his way through some incomprehensible explanation.

He’s waiting for you now, the night you two had decided on, the night you would become human. The witch, your aunt gave you two potions. One to turn you human and one to turn him into a mermaid. Each only lasts twenty-four hours, a “try before you buy” offer from her. You decided you would go first, swimming over to the rock, he helped you up and you showed him the satchel. Taking out one of the potions, a blue translucent mixture, you unplugged the vial and drank the sour concoction.

You’re not sure what you were expecting, but this wasn’t it. A pleasant warmth enveloped you and your legs felt like they were in the hotspots near the ocean floor. Nearly burning before they melted and cooled into a thick honey flowing through your veins. You felt your tail separate and a tingling form below your waist. The feeling crept up your body, invading your brain. Suddenly it felt like the peak of mating season and your muscles flexed with anticipation. The attractive man beside you looked shocked and speechless, something that only seemed to fuel your desire. Something was pressing against your abdomen and a new instinct took over you.

You launched yourself at him, pinning him to the rock, his hands over his head. You kissed his neck and he moaned, your new hips bucking without permission. You wanted his pants off. You released his hands and fumbled with the infuriating human garment before he gently pushed your hands away and took them off himself. “I must say, I was expecting this, just not so soon.”

You growl at him, your old reflexes mixing with the new, establishing dominance. When your human appendage didn’t look for an opening on its own, your let your hands do the work. Under the shaft you found two orbs, the sound he made when you touched them caused your hips to buck again. Human anatomy was infuriating. Wander lower, after much prodding you found what you were looking for and began to guide your new genitalia into him, when he shouted “Stop!”

You froze, scared you had done something wrong until he kissed you and took your penis in his hand rubbing the tip. The shock that wracked through your body surprised you, so sensitive. “I’m sorry, Dirk. I forgot the lube.” You have no idea what that means, but you don’t particularly care, if he would just keep touching you. You try to flutter your fins, only to remember you no longer have them. Instead you pant and try to say something encouraging.

“Feels good.” You feel him smile against your throat before his wet and scalding tongue presses against it.

“Like that love?”

You squirm as he strokes the entirety of your erection. “Yeah.”

He moves underneath you, pressing his dick against yours and stroking them together in his hand. You moan outright and clutch his shoulders. Whispers of uncontrollable pleas fall from your mouth, how embarrassing. You were supposed to show him your sexual prowess, and you sound like a needy virgin.

You twitch as you climax, your voice doesn’t want to work and you collapse against him once you’re done. He comes too, some point after you. You can feel the heat of his body against you and the slow cooling of moisture on your back. So this is what sweat feels like. He holds you as you drift somewhere between sleep and consciousness. You smell something that you can’t quiet place, but it’s nice and you realize it’s coming from him. He smells really good, you mutter something to that effect as he wraps something around you. Coaxing your arms through long holes and tying a rope around your waist. He picks you up and is carrying you across the beach. You realize how tired you are and drift off, warm and safe.

The human body is so peculiar, but it certainly has its perks.

 


	22. Cronkri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this sexcanon: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154145956009/this-is-kind-of-boring-because-its-just-kankri

I’ve recently questioned my…predilections within the carnal realm. While I realize this insecurity could be the result of subtle indoctrination of an unfortunate purity culture mindset, I’ve yet to determine whether this discomfort with myself has an internal or external source. Perhaps my discomfort stems from the breaking of my vows with a high blood. Given my penchant for submission and the desire to be…filled with the copius genetic material of someone high on the hemo-hierarchy, it is also possible that there are socio-economic implications within the microcosm of our relationship that has resulted in this mild level of disgust with myself.

I never expected to love the product of coitus so much. I never thought myself capable of the demeaning act of begging a lover. I don’t beg to come, such is my right when entering into the romantic contract of carnal activities, especially when no kinks have been negotiated through. However, I often ask Cronus to fill me with his genetic fluid, I ask him to…satisfy himself, again and again so I can be further filled with the product of orgasm. I ask him to fill me until my stomach protrudes and there’s an ache in my abdomen from being so stretched.

Now, I’m nothing if not a sex positive troll. And the arrangement that Cronus and I have set up is both mutually beneficial and consensual. However, an unfortunate feeling of shame permeates the hours after our sessions and I’m unsure how to handle such feelings. I have nothing to be ashamed of, right? I mean, while my tastes aren’t conventional, they aren’t problematic. As far as I can tell anyway. …Hmm…I wonder if it’s harmful to the body to be filled so much. Perhaps I should consult with a physician. I haven’t really talked to anyone aside from Cronus about it, a level of embarrassment seems inevitable when talking about such things. Although, it really shouldn’t. Who would I talk to though, who would understand such a dilemma? I don’t know if I could handle a peer shaming me for a completely healthy sexual preference, I could educate them, I suppose.


	23. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this art:http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154215991849/thesmutknightrises-dirkjake-phone-sex

You are surrounded by boxes in your new bedroom. The bedroom five thousand miles from your old one, so you could be closer to your benefactor. You can’t believe you did this. The worst of it is, you think you’re falling in love with him. He’s…gentle. He worships you and everything you do. He asks you about your life and your dreams. He’s promised to take you somewhere, with lots of tombs to explore and adventures to be had. He even promised that no sex would be involved unless it’s something YOU really wanted. He said he just wants to be near you. And you did something foolish. So intoxicated with him and his kindness, you came to Texas. For him. All for him. And you don’t even regret it. Watching him jack himself off was…intense. You know how to please yourself in every way imaginable. You know what you like, you how to tease and push yourself to your breaking point. Sex with others…wasn’t really appealing. You’re a virgin, not afraid to admit that to yourself. You can take care of your own damn needs just fine, thank you very much. Allowing others to watch didn’t bother you. It was its own high and the first time you did it, you came so hard you could never go back.

Now, your sexuality has evolved. You like the sound of his voice when he’s masturbating, you’ve used it several times to help push yourself over the edge. You’ve never done that before. Never thought about someone while you did your thing unless it was about YOU being watched. The owner of the eyes never mattered, as long as they were on you. And now you are watching someone else…and you want more, but you don’t know how to ask. He knows though. He knows your innocence and he lets you steer the ship.

A very large vibrator was waiting for you at your new home. A gift from him. You saved it, for his private show. Too bad you can’t find your damn cameras, only a headset and your laptop. A call invite comes across the screen, it’s him. Only eight, you smile to yourself, looks like you’ll edge yourself for a while. When you answer the call he’s naked and you can admire his torso, he really does have a nice body. “I’m sorry,” you say, “I haven’t found the equipment yet, nothing is set up.” He waves away your concern, leaning in and looking at the camera with those piercing orange eyes.

“You get the gift.”

A blush rises to your cheeks, his voice is husky and dripping with lust. “Yeah,” your eyes lid as you think about using it. “I can’t really get a good angle with the laptop camera though, and the quality will be shit.”

“You have your headset right?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s all we need.”

The screen goes black as you quickly connect the headset and listen for his breath. “Slick up the new toy.” You fumble with the lube (of course you knew where to find that) and cover the large synthetic phallus in the slippery substance. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck yourself on it.”

“Where’s the switch to turn it on?”

“Never mind that for now.” You shrug and do as you were told. Fuck that this is big, taking your time, lowering yourself onto it, breathing through the stretch. All the while, Dirk says filthy things in your ear. “Damn, I bet you look so good right now, taking that behemoth, stretching yourself around it. Hmmm, if I was there I’d be sucking you cock. Hell, I’d eat you out beforehand help loosen you up.” You moan at his words, the way he says it turns you on like nothing has before. Why does he have to sound so damn good?

“It’s in, all the way.”

“Good,” Just then the vibrator turned on to what had to be its highest setting. You spilled yourself onto the floor in seconds, screaming Dirk’s name as you come. As your mind cleared, you noticed the buzzing had lowered, although still enough to make you come again and Dirk was moaning in your ear. “Jake, you’re doing amazing. Think you can do that again?”

You whimper out a “Yes,” and he starts praising you.

“Good boy, you’re so amazing Jake. You sound so good. Fuck I bet you’re taking it like a champ and fucking yourself well on that. You hard again?”

You’re already bouncing on the toy, dick fully erect and in your hand. “Yeah.”

“Good boy.”

You shudder, surprised at what his words are doing to you. You realize that you love him directing your movements and think of him doing this to you in person. What have you done?


	24. BroJohn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this art:http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154226185884/brodad-strider-you-attempt-not-to-fuck-your

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more JohnBro in my life.
> 
> This is a very mild deviation from cannon characterization in which Bro wasn’t an abusive asshole to Dave growing up. He still probably fucked up a few times, but he genuinely tried his best.

Dave is home from college for the summer and you know better than to invade his space. You two have a mutual, unspoken agreement that you leave each other to your own devices now that he’s an adult. That said, no people over unless it’s been preapproved by the other or, if the other person won’t be home for the night. His friend John is the only exception. You didn’t think anything about it when he asked. The kid was a bit of an annoyance, but you put fear in him last time he was here and you didn’t think he’d cross you again. That, of course, was five years ago. Now, he’s twenty and a REALLY good looking guy.

You could have ignored your attraction to him, you’re not a complete animal. You can control your urges. However, you’re pretty sure the asshole has figured you out. And now he takes every opportunity he can to touch you. Just small touches that can easily be written off, but you KNOW he does them on purpose. Your own attraction and horniness has been getting the best of you since last night. Three rounds thinking of him and you’re still not satisfied. You want him under you, you’re sure you could make him scream and beg for your dick. He says he isn’t gay though and it’s not like you’d have a chance anyway. You’re seventeen years his senior, he’d probably want someone a little closer to his age. So, today, you’re focusing on your workout. You hope that the exhausting effort of your body will help you relax and push out that unrelenting desire. You have your music, your dumbbells, and a four-hour workout routine guaranteed to wear you out.

You only get an hour in, sweating and slightly out of breath with how hard you’ve been trying to forget that kid…and he fucker comes into your room. He has confidence for the twinky little fuck that he is. He presses himself against you, wrapping his arms around your torso and pulling out your earphones. His fingers, those long pianist fingers, trace your nipple as he says. “Working hard? You’re already strong, why not take a break?”

You clench your jaw and take a deep breath. “You don’t get this body by taking days off.”

“Maybe a different time of workout then?” His hand cups your junk, the semi you were sporting gets rock hard in seconds.

“I thought you weren’t gay?”

He stands on his tiptoes and whispers in your ear, “I’m not, I’m bi. And I like strong people.”

“I’m nearly twice your age.”

“I don’t care, you’re hot.”

“John.” You warn as you feel him rub you through your workout shorts.

He takes his hands off you and sits himself on your office chair by your computer. He’s hard too. He takes it out to show you, quirking his eyebrow, challenging you, the little fuck. He takes a bottle from his pocket, squirting lube into his hand as he strokes himself. He moans your name, you’re only a man. You can’t handle this shit.

Before you can get yourself back under control, you’re on him. Picking him up and throwing him on the bed, he yelps and you kiss him, you stick your tongue down his throat, teaching him a lesson. You half smother him with your body, nipping his neck with your teeth. Pulling away, both of you breathing heavy, the look on his face is one of either fear or awe. “We can stop,” you say, giving him an out.

“Bite harder,” is all he says before he kisses you and pulls you close, his hands clawing your back. You are so fucking weak for this kid.  You rip off his clothes, taking the lube from his and slicking your fingers up, probably a virgin. You carefully prod him to find him already pretty loose. “Dildo,” he says, “Thought of you.” This motherfucker. He knows how to play you more than you’d like, but hell if you’re going to take time to think about it. You slam into him and he’s moaning and screaming for you. “AH! AH! HARDER! FASTER! OH GOD! SO BIG!”  Damn you love noisy little sluts. He manages to come twice before you finish inside him. You wince at your own irresponsibility. Should have used a fucking condom, what the fuck were you thinking?

He’s pretty cuddly after you clean him up, laying his head on your shoulder, his hand caressing your stomach. “That was incredible.” You smirk to yourself, taking more pride in his comment than you should. When you two finally manage to dress and leave the room, you find a note from Dave on your door. Something about hating you and to tell John he sounds like a little bitch. He dumped your orange soda down the drain. You sigh, the two of you will need to talk.


	25. JakeBrobot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this art:http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154226435129/chibinsfw-wow-would-you-look-at-that-i

You feel cold metal hands against your skin as a metallic “Jake” graces your ear. It’s that time of night, you never know when he’ll come, but when he does, he won’t leave until you’ve disgraced yourself for him. What kind of man doesn’t take care of his partner’s needs? But then, how would one take care of a robot’s needs? Do robots have sexual needs?

Your pants drop to the floor as one hand wraps around your cock, stroking it, drawing out embarrassing noises from you. Another hand finds its way between your cheeks, caressing your hole. A moan bubbles up and you lose your balance, but Brobot has already got you. Cradling you into him, his hands are everywhere, tugging at your shirt, brushing against your neck. And then something completely unfair. An audio track Dirk included of himself moaning. Not just any moaning, but moaning Jake’s name. He always switches it up too. Sometimes he’s screaming, sometimes he’s talking so dirty that Jake can’t even take it. Tonight, he’s begging.

_Please, Jake, touch me. I need to come. I need your dick in my mouth. Fuck me. Oh god, I need you._

You’re moaning now, and thinking of Dirk on his knees, arms tied behind his back while you push him down and step on his crotch. You think of him worshiping you dick with that sinful little tongue of his. You wonder briefly if he’d let you fuck his face or come all over his body.

The robot states his obligatory vitals reading. “Perspiration increasing, heart rate increasing, pupils dilated, pre-semen excretions. Shall I continue?”

“Yes, god yes.” You his as he fingers you faster. You grip the metal hard, everything too much tonight and you spill yourself onto the floor.

“Time to orgasm tonight, two minutes and forty-three seconds.”

“Shut up” you whisper as you catch your breath.


	26. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this art:http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154232310574/jealous-cartoonist-more-otp-another

You hear the click of the unlatching door and don’t bother moving. Flipping another page in the borrowed book, you wait for your lover to enter the room.

“I’m sorry, I had to cover for someone.”

“Yeah, I guessed that three hours ago. Dinner’s in the oven, I set it low so it should be warm for you.” You’re not angry, not even the slightest bit, just a tad disappointed. Not for the lack sexual relief, but because you had finally worked up the courage to ask him tonight. Ask if he would indulge you. If he would take his time with you and let you feel every one of his touches fully, leaving invisible lines on your skin rather than tangled static and a frenzied high.

“Ah, thank you hhhhh-?”

“I borrowed one of you books, I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, I….uh….why are you almost naked?” Snow was falling out side and there was an underlying bite of cold in the air, but the heater had been going for some time, so you weren’t cold. When you realized he wouldn’t be home at his regular time, you tried to satisfy the need for touch with your own hands, then the silk robe kept for Valentine’s Day and Birthdays, then a variety of other things that were soft and might feel nice against naked, clean skin. Nothing truly satisfied your need, but the idea of tucking the desire back in the box was too hard for the night, so you stayed as you were, in nothing but your boxer-briefs. You don’t want to say all of this though, too embarrassing.

“I wanted to spend some ‘quality’ time with you, but you were late, so…”

“I-I’m sorry.”

I’m disappointed, yes, but I understand. Don’t worry. Anyway, how was you-“ The wind is knocked out of you for the briefest of moments as you feel his body against yours. His hands on your back, his face against your cheek. He’s like morphine, he dazes you and takes the edge of the world away. Your brain short-circuits for a moment as the touch you’ve longed for all day is granted. You force the reconnection, you don’t want to be selfish. “Woah, Jake, you don’t have to-“

“Shut it Strider.” He kisses you neck, it’s chaste and loving and an embarrassing noise creeps up from the back of your throat. He pulls away and gazes at you, a glint in his eye, his mouth forming a smirk that doesn’t quite suit his face. “A little desperate are we?”

You shake your head, “Not quite in the way you’re thinking. We’ve been so busy, I just missed you.” The look in his eyes melts into an adoration you remember from when you were first dating. His smirk grows to a genuine soft smile that suits him so much better. He takes off his shirt before he holds you close, another injection in your veins, reality shrinks to the room. Nothing exists, but you and him. He picks you up and carries you to the bedroom, candles half melted because you forgot to put them out, the ambiance works perfectly though, and he lays you down. He hovers above, your sky, your sun. His helium hands on your chest, making you float as his hydrogen kisses drown you. Burning fingertips trace the muscles in your arms and chest. Another injection.

Drool drips down the side of your mouth, there’s a tension against your dick until he pulls off your underwear. You’re floating when he enters you. It only takes three thrusts for you to cum, it’s not a rush like it normally is. Rather, it’s a single drop of food coloring into a bowl of water, slowly spreading and staining you until it consumes you. You’re making noise as he continues, he takes his time and rubs your arms with his strong hands. His face is against yours, cheek against cheek. How comforting. How nice. His lips trace the entirety of your throat, never parting, never puckering, just a gentle rub of his soft lips against a vulnerable area. That is, until you start panting, second orgasm imminent, his tongue presses against your adam’s apple and you shudder, sighing his name as another injection merges with the dye.


	27. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Prompt:Jake calls Dirk daddy as a joke because Dirk keeps trying to talk dirty (badly) and he ends up being really into it

Jake was trying and failing to keep a straight face as his boyfriend attempted to seduce him.

“I’m going to slick you up and make you ride me like a pony.”

He wouldn’t laugh, he wouldn’t roll his eyes, he wouldn’t do anything to upset Dirk. Nope, not happening.

“Shove my loaded gun in that ass of yours.”

There was a pause in the blonde’s words, he was looking for some form a reciprocation. In the hopes of subtly point out how silly he sounded, Jake responded “Whatever you say, daddy.” He smiled wide, showing his buck teeth, looking Dirk in the eye…only to find the blonde agape. Jake chuckled “Perhaps, dirty talk isn’t for u- Mmf!” The prince’s lips mashed against his own, stealing his breath. Tense hands held him down by his shoulders.

“Damn right, whatever I say.” Jake felt a warm line shoot from his abdomen to his cock, his boyfriend’s voice gravelly and rough. Flashes of hope flitted in his mind, Dirk holding him down and fucking him open. “Call me daddy again.”

Jake couldn’t believe he was trembling, how did one small comment cause all of this, he wanted it though, he wanted more. The word fell hesitantly from his lips, “Daddy.”

Dirk pinned his arms by his head, “Good boy,” growled in his ear as a delicious sharp pain pierced the side of his neck sending electric sparks everywhere on his skin.

“Daddy, more.” Jake mewled, a small dose of embarrassment mixing with desire. His hips lifted from the bed, desperate for friction to relieve the growing, nigh unbearable need running along his dick. Dirk spanked him, the snap of the skin nearly making his shoot off. His hands clenched into fists, his back arched off the bed, teeth grinding against each other, thighs clenched. Everything he could do to prevent the spill. When the imminent threat was contained he melted onto the bed, panting and groaning at the lack of relief. The blonde hovered above him, licking his lips.

“Holy shit, Jake.”

“Please, can I?” He was so close, so close.

“Do your chores and you can.” Jake was about to question what these “chores” were when he felt the Dirk’s weeping dick pressed to his mouth.


	28. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this sexcanon: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154265365199/enjoy-sinnersmore-i-would-be-lying-if-i-said

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little needy after a month. I watch him as he cleans his guns the look of his hand polishing the barrel is needlessly erotic to my self-deprived state. I think of how it feels when he jerks me off. His hand repeats the motion more than is really necessary and I can tell he has the same preoccupation that I do. He’s so good and I’m such a tease. A month I’ve deprived us, he hates the waiting, but I live for moments like this. The snow outside, nothing to distract us, no responsibilities that need to be taken care up. Both of us are reaching our limit of sexual desire. His hands shake when he realizes what he’s doing and sets the gun down.  I pretend to read, completely aware of his burning gaze on me. I bookmark the page, like I’m ready for a break and stand up, stretching my arms overhead. The too-short shirt raises well above my low-rise jeans, the kind I know he loves because you can see the very beginning of the V leading to my dick. The jeans hang just barely on my hips, no belt. It would be so easy to yank these off, I have to redirect my mind, can’t let him know just yet, he can’t know how much I want him.

Once I’m sure he’s entranced I walk with a soft sway of my hips, “Taking a shower,” is all I say before I disappear from his sight. He’s a terrible stalker, but I love the game too much to care about the particulars. I feel his presence as I walk down the hall and take the towels from the linen closet. I take my shirt off on the way to our bedroom, to keep his interest. I know he’s watching and flex the muscles in my arms as I pretend to stretch again. The soft exhale of breath I hear derails my thoughts for the briefest of moments as I walk into the bathroom. I leave the door open a crack so he can watch me in the reflection of the mirror. Turning on the water to a notch below scalding, I step in.

I love the construction of the bathroom, whoever designed it was likely a kinky bastard like myself. A light shines from within the shower stall, making my shadow apparent on the shower curtain. My erection painfully apparent and under the warmth of the water I let myself given in just a little. Jacking myself off after so much denial is akin to being thrown in a cold lake; a shock to the system that makes your heart race. I can’t help but moan a little too loudly, Jakes name the only word passing my lips. I lose a little of my self-control, it feels so damn good. He doesn’t let me get too far though.

He pushes me up against the shower wall, rutting against my ass. He growls something in my ear before a lubed finger enters me. He’s so good to me though, as he rubs my prostate and holds me up as my knees go weak from pleasure. He’s biting my neck and shoulder and arms, it’s everything I can do not to come. It’s not quite enough though, my mouth is wanting…”J-jake, can I…?” He always knows what I want, his fingers thrust in my mouth as I do my best to hold myself upright.

It doesn’t take long for him to fill me, fingers still in my mouth as he fucks me harshly into the shower wall. The delicious heat of the water beating on my back mixes with fiery coils inside and for a few moments, I forget which way is up. My mind short circuits every few moments only to reconnect with more agonizing pleasure than before. I blow so hard my vision goes black for what I can only assume is a few seconds because he’s still thrusting inside me and when he finally fills me with his cum I really do pass out.

I wake up on our bed feeling worn and relaxed, I gaze up at him as he pets my hair. “You scared me there, love.”

“M’sorry.” My voice is raspy,I must’ve been screaming. He kisses my forehead and I remember why I deprive us both for so long. This is totally worth it.


	29. DirkJohn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Imagine your OTP innocently cuddling and one of them gets aroused

This was supposed to be Netflix and cuddles, not Netflix and chill. John was settled into Dirk’s lap, the brunette’s body perfectly conforming to the blonde’s. What Dirk wasn’t prepared for, was how good John would smell. What is that scent? A new cologne? He couldn’t ask, John hates it when the show is interrupted. What were they watching again, right, Game of Thrones ….this scene certainly isn’t helping the situation. He had focus. Don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner. Little did he realize he was rubbing John’s stomach in time with his internal mantra.

“You okay?” Fuck, he can’t look back. The two haven’t reached that point yet. The blonde couldn’t let the heir feel pressured. Way to be a manipulative asshole, Dirk. And John’s face is right there, in front of him, John could see fear before he saw, and felt, the arousal. The poor prince’s brain lapsed when staring into the gorgeous ocean blue eyes. John smirked and grinded against the blonde as Dirk clutched him, clinging to a shred of dignity, clinging and burying his face in John’s shoulder.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, John. I’m so sorry, you don’t have to do anything. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.”

John stopped, cupping Dirk’s face. When the eyes of sunset reflected on the ocean’s surface, the blonde saw ripples smiling at him. “It’s okay,” whispered John. Dirk kissed him, holding his face there so could shower the brunette’s face with attention. His boner still painfully obvious, with no sign of going away. “I’m sorry for teasing.”

“No, fuck, it’s fine. It’s my fault that I’m even in this situation.”

“The sex scene wasn’t even that good, it’s kind of funny that you got that into it.” John was smiling at him, that stupid fucking trickster smile that made it clear he had a plan for that information.

Dirk huffed, “It wasn’t the scene you idiot, it’s YOU.” John’s eye’s widened a fraction, like he’s truly shocked that a guy like him could illicit such a reaction.

“I wasn’t doing anything, though!”

“Dude, you smell really fucking good and you’re warm and I…” Dirk looked away, blushing, “I lost control of myself a little.”

“Well, I guess I could-“

“No, you’re not doing shit. You told me just last week that you want to take things slow. So, we’re taking things slow.”

John pouted refusing to move when Dirk tried to get up. “C’mon John, let me go take care of this.”

Instead John hugged him, and with a hot moist breath, moaned in Dirk’s ear, “Ah! Hah, oh Dirk.” Dirk immediately pulled back and examined the brunette, no boner, the panting immediately stopped, his face was red, but that could have been from the moan itself and not arousal.

“What are you doing?”

“Let me help you! I don’t want you to be ashamed of this stuff, Dirk. You don’t have to disappear and treat sex like a taboo topic between us just because I’m….a bit shy.”

“…” Dirk looked John in the eye, undeniably really turned on by that little display. “What were you thinking?” At this, John slid from his lap onto the couch, spreading his legs and pointing to the space between.

“Sit.” Dirk did as he was told and felt a warm embrace as he was coaxed to lean into John. “Now, start touching yourself.” Okay, yep, this was kind of hot, Dirk grabbed his cock, a flush creeping down his neck from embarrassment and humiliation of the situation. “Good,” A chaste kiss on his neck and his dick twitched in his hand. “What can I do to help you?”

He licked his lips, mouth dry. “Moan some more?” His voice cracking and scared, scared of asking too much, but John instantly gave him incentive to get over it.

“Ah-AH-AH! Oh! Dirk-DIRK!” Fuck yeah, that’s good, really good. He could feel his abdomen tighten already as he squirmed in John’s grip.

“Yeah, fuck John. That’s good.” He jerked himself faster and John continued to moan in his ear. Climax hit him like a brick wall, taking his air and stunning him for several minutes. John didn’t question, simply kissed his cheek and held his hand until he was coherent once more. “Holy shit.”

“See, wasn’t that better than jerking yourself off in the other room?”

“Yeah, yeah a lot better.”


	30. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this art: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154312330859/smutandgore-my-friend-the-frog-ok-here-are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help keep things interesting (for myself), I set up a rule that I have to have a theme of within the writing.
> 
> So I tried the purity vs sinful dichotomy.
> 
> ….it turned out weird.

The collar around your neck is soft as silk. The walls enclosed around you are stark white, unmarred and pristine in their cleanliness. Your boyfriend stands in front of you, leash in his hand, he takes your chin between his thumb and forefinger, a soft smile gracing his lips. “You’re gorgeous,” his pale hand caresses your face and you feel a blush cross your cheeks.

This isn’t the first time he’s taken you, not that you wouldn’t give yourself to him willingly. This is the first time he’s chosen such an unadorned place though. Normally he’d make love to you in a greenhouse with a waterfall and a bed. Or in a room with a perpetual glorious sunset, he always tells you that you deserve the best. You’re not quite sure what to make of this room.

Dirk kisses you and points over his shoulder, a canopy bed with white linen. He pulls you along, bending you over the end of it as he presses his clothed erection into your behind. The entire upper part of your body coated in a virginal glow, what a liar your skin is. Dirk says you’re pure, you certainly don’t see it, you’re as filthy as any man, yet he treats you like a precious ore, to be polished and adored. He’s rocking his hips against you and moan bubbles up from the depths of your very soul, he kisses you neck and apologizes for teasing.

You let him undress you, he’s so incredibly tender with every touch that graces your form. He sinks to his knees, taking you in his mouth as he presses his tongue to your slit. He knows how to make you squirm as you repeat little thank yous to him, thank you for treating me so well, thank you for making me feel nice, thank you for lavishing my body with your sweet touch, my prince. You try to hold back, you don’t want to make him dirty, dirty with your filthy fluid of sin, he draws it out of you though. It disappears as he pulls off you, staining him from the inside. He kisses you immediately, his tongue already cleansing your vile fluid from his mouth, letting you taste the untainted flavor that is Dirk Strider. How filthy you are, he is the one that cleans you.

You beg him for his fluid, beg him to fill you with it, so you can be a cleaner, higher being. He accepts your offer, but only if you praise yourself while removes the corruption from your soul.


	31. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154313123844/this-one-is-really-short-and-vague-it-follows-the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short and vague. It follows the fire and water dichotomy.

He’s a solid towering inferno, engulfing you with his flames, taking the oxygen from your core. You fizzle for him, you evaporate for him. He brands you with those teeth of his, it won’t stick around, it never does. You don’t bruise easily, but you sure do writhe in his grip. Stretching, moving, flowing, unable to remain still as his unrelenting grip digs into your shoulder.

Every night he lights the fire within you, and every night you put his out, spraying across his face until he collapses against you and the night air cares for you both. His warmth is nearly unbearable, his burning skin scalds you and his cum boils you from the inside out. You lose yourself in him and he finds himself in you.

Outside of this bedroom, no one would ever guess that the ruling king should have such a liking for his servant. Outside this bedroom, no can see the longing claw marks on his back or the bite marks on your arms. You let him rob you of the very particles you need to live, to be you. He can have them all, so long as he stays with you, in this bed, in you.

Morning comes and heat of the stove is gone, you’ve been tossed back into the river, cold and able to move freely once more. The red marks of his flames is nearly gone already, you are untethered again, without the fire that makes you feel so alive.


	32. BroDad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this picture:http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154317167984/pancakepornography-i-think-my-kink-is-starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh…..I hope this doesn’t suck and is actually readable. I was distracted halfway through writing it and when I started writing again, I changed both the perspective and the tense. I tried to fix it, but it isn’t nearly as smooth as it was before and I may have missed something.

He loved how wrong it felt, his kid brother’s friend’s dad inside him, his arms and legs forced apart. He had to be strong for so long. He had to be the good role model, he had to be the fearsome protector. He doesn’t when he’s with Nathan. The man chokes him, steps on him, and makes him tremble. Even with his huge form, this man could still make him tremble. He saw how weak Dirk really was. And he knew how to make him feel even weaker. “Harder, h-harder! A-AH!” He felt Nathan’s thick cock glide into him, like he’s a twinky little spit-fuck who takes big things all the time; as if he isn’t usually the one owning someone else’s ass.

A hard snapping sting was felt on his cheek for so much noise. Nathan leaned in, still pounding into him, whispering “You’ll wake the boys, you needy little bitch.” Dirk whimpered, arms giving out as he collapsed to his elbows. Nathan fucked him harder, hands wrapping around the blonde’s throat, every well-defined muscle tensing. Nathan swore behind him, “Fuck look at that. You’re one fine specimen you are.” His fingers tensed and tightened around the muscled male’s throat, the tension in his neck and dick nearly too much to bear.

“Please,” a broken whisper. Dirk hoped Nathan would jack him off, instead he pulled out of the blonde, throwing him onto the floor, hands around a strong throat and for a moment Dirk panicked, wondering if he had truly upset the fellow parent. He’s really a kind gentleman though, Nathan realized immediately that he was too rough, shushing his younger lover.

“Watch me,” he said as he held Dirk by his hair, gaze forced to look at the older male’s cock while he stroked himself. The younger male watched the precum bubble from his tip, he wanted him to be inside his strong body again, make him weaker again. For all his muscles and false bravado, h4 never felt so vulnerable and paralyzed. Dirk watched until Nathan splashed his face with his come. “Eat it,” said the brunette. The blonde stared at him for a few moments, dazed with the sheer heat and smell of cum on his face. When Dirk finally complied, Nathan started jacking him off, every time the buff male gathered semen onto his finger stroking slowly and ramping up speed as he watched Dirk lick it off his hand. He told his lover in that low, commanding voice of his, “Eat it all, and you get a treat.”

Desperate for approval and reward, Dirk ate as fast as he could, Nathan matched his speed, nearly making him blow several time before Dirk was forced to stopped. When the final drop of seed was off his face and down his throat, Nathan motioned for him to get on all fours. Complying, the blonde waited a few moments and was rewarded with his hot tongue on his hole. He writhed and panted, dripping onto the carpet. Nathan pumped him in time with his licks and it didn’t take long for Dirk to spill all over his new master’s hand.

After the blonde was milked for all he was worth, Nathan rolled the strong man over, and watched as he lay, panting and sated, cleaning off the stained hand with his own tongue. Dirk groaned, too much, and was rewarded with kind arms encircled around him, falling asleep on the floor.


	33. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the the tumblr user dirkar's post: I want really drunk Jake to take modern Prince Dirk (who snuck out from his estate) home from a pub just so he can wake up in the morning and sleepily say something ridiculous like “bloody hell did I boff the queen’s own royal spawn last night??” right before Dirk opens his eyes and smiles at him and by hell’s gate that IS actually the royal prince and Jake just about jumps out of his skin and attempts to remove himself from the sheets but gets his foot caught in a tangle and promptly stumbles off the edge of the mattress onto the floor all while frantically mumbling holy macaroni I did I did oh fucking hell I actually rodgered my own crown prince Jane told me I’d run into trouble if I kept taking home straggling beergoggled strangers now look at this right darn kerfuffle she is going to have my HEAD

The sun rays streamed in through the windows, casting the harsh light of reality on the beer coated illusions of the night before. Jake covered his eyes with his forearm, a steady, blistering headache creeping up from the back of his skull. Something told him he had made a very bad decision the night before, but a very bad decision that made him feel smug and panicked all at once.

Bearing with piercing light that felt like a sword through his skull, he gazed at his latest conquest in the bed next to him, and sobered up from the residual beer and soft drug of sleep very quickly. He fucked the queen’s son, the fucking heir to the throne, the prince of his country. He stumbled getting out of bed, foot tightly wrapped in the blanket making him fall on his face and coax the man in his bed from slumber.

Jane had warned him, warned him of his foolish ways, bringing home strangers every weekend for string-free sex, what was he thinking. She’s going to murder him, certainly, the only question was, how many days did he have left?

A light yawn broke the silence, “Morning,” came the dewy word from a guy that looked like a goddamned water nymph. “What’re you doing?” Jake gazed up, tongue-tied and blushing, holy shit is he a good looking guy. His hair is mussed in such a way that catches the light perfectly and he looks like some divine being that will bless Jake with his touch. He smirks as he watches the brunette struggle to get out of his predicament, and hide his growing erection.

“Last night was wonderful,” He says as one of his long slender fingers touches wherever it can reach, primarily your foot.

“I- I shouldn’t have…. W-we shouldn’t have.” Dirk frowns and joins the brunette on the floor with a grace no one should have.

“You didn’t like it?” He looks at you and you feel the heat rise to your face. Flashes of last night flit through your mind. How he looked blissed out against the sheets. How you pounded his ass and he screamed for more. How he insisted on round two and three and four because you were “amazing.”

“I-I liked it quite well actually. However-“

“I’m twenty-six you know. I can handle myself. I can make my own decisions. And,” Dirk took hold of Jake’s cock, “You seem to be in need of another round.” Without warning the blonde took of Jake into his mouth and all the brunette could do was lie back and enjoy the wonderful feeling. He’ll deal with the consequences later.


	34. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this sexcannon: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154411254469/im-sorry-if-this-is-shitty-im-really-tired

“Damn your gorgeous.” He spoke as he slammed into me. The words mixed with the rough actions, melting into the pond of my body, he a seasoned diver. His hands graced my surface, delicate ripples of my spine, his own desire reflected back at him.

“Fucking hot, wonderful.” His voice a little lower, my mind now in my dick. His motions hitting me nicely, a beautifully sweet torture that I’m not always so fond of. But as his tone dissolves into whispers, and his words become as sweet as the frosting we started this night with, I feel warm. The warmth that makes my soul glow, the warmth that fuels me.

“I love you so much.” And the whispers begin. His hips piston as he hovers above me, sky to my sea. We reflect each other, and together find beauty in a world that is nothing but chaos and hardship. He pays me sweetness for the soreness I must endure with my pleasure. And he gets pleasure from how he uses me, in exchange for something I know to be deeply uncomfortable. He’s immune to the flush of sex. He sweats, his pupils blow wide, but he never gets red…unless he is saying these sweet words.

“You’re the best, the greatest, ever.” His skin is the bright red glow of a smith’s metal, he’s just as malleable like this as well. He is the iron I work with, strong, implacable, immobile, but when heated right, he can be morphed. Morphed into my desire, into my needs. He does so willingly, so why not bear a little soreness? For him. Only him.

When his mouth meets mine as we near orgasm, I remember that he is a smith as well, molding me. Like him, I don’t mind. He may mold me, coax me, and play with me. We will both fall into the cooling water together, erupting into steam that blinds and hisses as we become one.

 


	35. DirkJake RoxyJane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:“dont fuck my sister!!!!” jake says, as roxy goes to take jade out on a date. roxy spins, around looks jake in the eye and says, “then stop fucking my brother.” jake, sits there, then very quietly says: “shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely any NSFW content here, but I like this drabble.

In this weird alternate reality separate from whatever shenanigans were the SBURB game, the four of us our still together, with some unique and interesting changes. It’s weird to think that Roxy, my sister, in some alternate universe, had a crush on me. It’s equally strange to think that I was a love rival to Jane, for her now brother’s heart. It gives a unique perspective that I’ve chosen not to share with other. I mean, if someone came up to you and started talking about alternate universes complete with an alien Betty Crocker and crazy ass clowns, wouldn’t you think that person was off their proverbial rocker?

I know it to be true though, I have looked into the abyss as the abyss looked into me and found that we were, in fact, the same person. I’ve seen the ripples through time and space through my splinters and seen many different half realities. I’ve shamefully used this to my advantage on more than one occasion. The Jake English in this reality wasn’t raised by his grandmother, she died when he was a child, a hunting accident. He was afraid of guns for a long time (before I knew him), he didn’t balk when I brought a gun into the bedroom, and he seemed really into it when I rubbed it against him, empty of course. Like the Jake English from the alternate reality, my Jake seemed to have a bit of a danger kink. He loved danger in a controlled setting, with someone he trusted, with me.

It does not unnoticed, however, the odd dynamics between the group of related, yet unrelated individuals such as ourselves. When Jake and I first started dating, there was an odd melancholy hanging off the girls. It was only later, when a connection with my splinters was established, that I realized it could have possibly been the unrequited love bleeding in through alternate timelines. It was also this connection that taught me to give Jake some space, I was inadvertently repeating the mistakes of another Dirk from another reality. I was able to stop myself before things got too out of hand, and it lead to the best sex we ever had.

I feel awful keeping these truths to myself, especially when I see them making the same mistakes that their other selves have made. Yet how am I to approach it? How do I tell them that the universe isn’t a single thread, but a tapestry? That I can’t see into timelines, I can only see where my personal timelines intersect. Dave understood, I confided in him because I knew I could, he said he knew what I was talking about, the benefit of a time player I suppose.

Roxy and Jane are going out, they're dressed to the nines and say they will be home late if they come home at all. The hotel room key falls out of my sister’s purse and I want to congratulate her on working up the nerve. Jake though, Jake appears to be fighting the waffling tendencies of his other self. A self I know very well, and self that had a crush on Jane. “Don’t fuck my sister,” he says, as if he had a say in Jane’s sex life, as if it wasn’t creepy as fuck to give such a command.

Roxy returns the odd comment right back at him, looking him straight in the eye, “Then stop fucking my brother.”

Jake seems dumbfounded, as though he’s just now realizing his hypocrisy and says “Shit.”

The absurdity of it all, the irony of all of these weird configurations finally hits me on the precipice of their argument. The abyss lights up and I see the great fuck up that is these intersecting timelines. This is no tapestry, it’s a tangled mess of yarn. And I laugh. And laugh. And laugh. I can’t breathe and tears are flowing from my eyes, the three of them look at me in wonderment, yet I still can’t stop laughing.


	36. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:even though hes usually goofy, when hes in bed with dirk, jake has a really filthy mouth because he knows how much dirk likes to hear him moan and beg. he can get dirk to come in a few minutes when he really begs. dirk loves it but the aftermath of jake laughing at him is really embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun.

Jake smirked as they watched TV in bed together, the new Gilmore Girls, “ironic” Dirk said. At first, you almost believed it, but now he’s going on about how Jess and Rory TOTALLY should have ended up together, and why the fuck is she with Logan? Why the fuck is she going forward with the casual sex thing when they had already addressed that in one of the original seasons? She fucking hated it and this makes no sense. And she better not end up pregnant because of this bullshit. Meanwhile, Jake was lightly stroking the blonde’s torso, considering the body between his legs and the back against his chest, and the urge to get him riled up was too great.

He paused it mid-rant, the blonde turning to him, questioning. “You’re really cute when you rant,” he said, his voice a little huskier than he meant, he felt a shiver from his lover.

“I wasn’t ra-“

“Shhhh” Jake kissed his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Dirk melted, becoming pliant in his hands. “I love you.” A gentle sigh barely a breath of response back to him, perfect. “I strip you naked, kissing down your body.” Dirk’s back muscles twitched. “I lick your nipple, swirling my tongue around it.” Abs flex. “I give a soft bite to hear you gasp and then I do the same thing to the other one.” A hand grabbing his forearm. “I kiss my way down your torso, and take your cock in my mouth. I savor how _big_ you are and how I have to stretch my jaw to accommodate your size. I take you all the way, your tip touches the back or my through and I swallow.” The blonde was panting lightly, clutching the sheets, he hadn’t been given permission to touch himself. “I suck you, hollowing my cheeks and bobbing my head really fast and I keep going and going, until your just about to cum, and then I pull off.” Dirk whined, eyes closed, as if he had been fully transported into the fantasy. “I unzip my pants, and force you on your knees, and make you take my cock, all of it, into that mouth of yours. I fuck that face of yours and you fucking love it. You love the taste of precum as it hits your tongue.” Dirk moaned, squirm against Jake, desperate for friction. “And I set a punishing pace, barely allowing you to breathe. And when I done using that throat of yours, I shove your face into the floor and fuck you open. And you don’t even get a choice, you just have to take my cock up that tight little ass of yours.”

“Jake, fuck. Touch me please.”

“I just thrust deep inside of you, hearing all those pretty noises you make when you lose yourself. And you’re screaming, but I won’t let you come, I won’t touch you.”

“Please.”

“No, you don’t get to come. Not yet, I want to fuck that ass some more. I’m going fuck you until you’re sobbing, like the little bitch you are. Sobbing for me to let you come, begging me. Offering everything you have to give, if only I let you come. You beg to suck me off, to slap you with my dick if I want, to come on your face, to spank you. Anything I want if only I let you come.”

“PLEASE! JAKE!” Dirk screamed, his hands clawing at Jake’s shoulders, his pleas dissolve into whines. “Fuck, I need it, please.”

“Since you’ve been such a good boy, will you let me come on your face?”

“Yes, yes anything.” Jake hurriedly pushed him off, unzipping his pants, making Dirk watched as he stroked himself. After a few minutes he came onto Dirk’s face, not even giving the blonde a moment to recover before Jake forced his pants down and touched him. It only took a small touch for the blonde to come, spurting long white strips on Jake’s hand, sobbing.

Once they had both recovered, Jake snickered, “You’re so easy, Dirk.” He saw a red appear under his own drying fluid, Dirk wouldn’t meet his gaze. Instead, he wordlessly when to the bathroom to wash his face.


	37. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this sexcanon: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154519397664/weird-dirk-psychological-perspective-more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird Dirk psychological perspective.

There’s something both comforting and terrifyingly thrilling about wearing thigh-high stockings under my clothes. I like the feel of the fabric against my skin. Something about them changes my very psychology, I’m no longer a serious engineering student, I’m a whore. I’m a whore in hiding. As my professor drones on, all I can think of is the naughty pieces of fabric clinging to my legs. I think of how Jake reacts when I choose to wear them, especially the blue ones. …That’s right, they were stained last time. I should order a new pair. The act of wearing these in public, almost exhibitionist in its nature, makes me feel delightfully filthy. There’s a carnal panic that runs down my spine when I scratch my leg, “accidentally” lifting the pant leg enough for someone to peek at my little secret. I catch the eye of one of the few girls in my class, her eyes fixed on the sheer orange stocking briefly revealed and held in her mind’s eye. When the watcher realizes that she too is being watched, she quickly averts her gaze, a bright red glow on her cheeks and I smirk. I’m a tease at my core. I love the feeling of invoking desire in all people, completely separate from my own sexual preferences. It’s the power of being desired, intoxicating and filthy.

Jake waits for me after class, he notices the slight sway in my hips, an unconscious sign of promiscuous pride. He visibly stifles his laugh and I pull down my glasses to wink at him. Thankfully, he doesn’t mind my touch-less flirting. I flash my stockings at him and he smiles, a light rose rising to his cheeks.  He puts his arm around me, kissing my cheek and whispering in my ear, “Tart.” He knows how to flirt too, and he’s better at it. Less than twenty minutes later I’m bent over our kitchen counter, screaming like the true slut I am and Jake whispers dirty things in my ear. The stockings are the only clothing left on me, another pair stained. I tell him he owes me money to replace them. He tells me I look better with the stains. I may be a tease in my mind, but Jake is truly the one with control.


	38. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Prompt:intern jake with the hugest heart boner for his boss (total dilf) dirk. everytime he talks to dirk he ends up making a fool out of himself and probably three accidental innuendos. dirk takes him over his desk and jake doesnt mind at all. the other people in the office are equal parts glad that they finally got to it and annoyed at the noise.

You, Jake English are a jolly block head is what you are. Nearly six months at this job, a huge company making waves in the technological community, and you’ve managed to make a blusterfuck fool of yourself nearly every day. The head of the company, Mr. Strider, has been the focus of your thoughts since you joined. You met him on the first day and as you’ve worked with him, your fondness for him has grown exponentially. He is brilliance itself, a visionary. Some days you wish he would splash you with his brilliance….

….And that is a mild example of your bane. You only seem to be able to talk to him in double entendres. He, thankfully, hasn’t commented, but the look your coworkers give each other when you speak makes you want disappear. It doesn’t help that Mr. Strider is such a touchy feely person, not with emotions, but with actions. He loves patting people on the back, squeeze their shoulder, and getting behind them and physically showing them how to perform a motion. He’s always very warm too. He presents an almost father like air about him, were it not for his sculpted physique and striking good looks. As someone nearly fifteen years his junior and not fully over the hormonal rollercoaster of adolescence, it’s been difficult to keep it in your pants. Mr. Strider is rather fond of swimming, there’s even a pool in the building and he has no qualms going to and from his office, down ten floors, in a speedo. The first time you saw that you shamefully had to spend your break in the bathroom, taking care of your poor self-control.

Today, you have done his damnedest to remain silent and avert Mr. Strider’s gaze. You vowed that today, above all else, you would be professional. Your vow was for not, as you are called into the boss’s office. You ran every exchange you had that day, wondering where you finally crossed the line. Stepping into the dark room, illuminated only by a few lamps and the soft glow of the six-foot long aquarium at the end of the room; you are greeted with an exciting and troublesome view. Mr. Strider was in his orange speedo, a towel on his head as he dried his hair, his body still wet around his shoulders. You clear your throat, unsure of how to announce your presence. Bright orange eyes look at you from under the towel. “Ah, Jake. Please, have a seat.” you stiffly walk and sit down opposite of Mr. Strider, trying hard to fight the boner you can feel beginning in your pants. “Tell me, Jake.” His voice, calling out of your internal predicament. “Are you happy here?”

“Yes, Mr. Strider, I’m very happy here.”

Dirk lays the towel on the desk, “Then why do you still call me mister Strider? Really, there is no need for such formality.”

“Well-“

“Don’t worry about it. I’m more concerned about you. You’ve been awfully quiet lately, you wouldn’t even look me in the eye this morning. I haven’t been blind to your affections, Jake. I would be lying if I said I didn’t share those feelings. However, I thought you understood my position. It’s not very becoming of the CEO to fuck the new guy. Not to mention the age difference would likely turn a few heads.”

A little shocked at his admission, you reply “No, I underst-“

“Then why have you wilted Jake? You were a bright flower, full of joy and innocent dick euphemisms, you were a sunflower that brightened up this dreary place with your enthusiasm. You are one of the most talented robot technicians I’ve ever seen. So why Jake, do you seem so sad?”

You are shocked into silence, unsure of how to respond. As his fiery gaze bores into you, making your skin prickle with longing, you manage “I was just tired of making a fool of myself.” Your voice is smaller than you like, but the look in his gaze softens. He sits next to you, completely ignoring the fact that he is nearly naked.

“You take yourself too seriously.” Mr. Str- Dirk chuckles as he turns to you, a genuine smile on his face. “What is it about youth that takes everything so seriously?” He chuckled again, and you fucking snap. Your poor self-control rears its ugly face again and you grab his face and kiss him. You both freeze, and realizing what you’ve done, you try to pull away, Dirk seems to have other plans as he pulls you close and kisses you.  His kiss is the most potent aphrodisiac in the world, sparking you, melting you, boiling you. All propriety has been pushed off the desk that you are now bent over, his dick feels big against your ass even through the clothes. He is the most tender person you’ve ever been with. He takes his time prepping you, whispering “You realize this is our lunch break,” in your ear and you laugh. His smile presses against your shoulder and he give a soft groan, “You sound so good and,” he quirks his finger, hitting your prostate, “feel so good.” He stimulates you, making you squirm as he presses more kisses to your spine. It’s embarrassing how much noise you make. He takes his fingers out of you and you hear a snap of plastic, a condom. “You sure this is okay? You don’t have to do any of this, your job has nothing to do with this. I promise you.”

What comes out of your mouth is neither intelligent, nor dignified, but it gets you the result you were looking for. “Please, Dirk, fuck me.” He plunges into you and he knows how to set just the right pace and hit that spot at the perfect angle every time.

You feel bad about getting your fluid all over his desk, but he waves it off. “You christened it, a mark of what I hope will be an ongoing relationship?” You nod and his kiss is sweeter now, loving and as tender as his touch. “We should get back to work.”

You, Jake English failed in your goal today, every smirk and thumbs up you received created another wave of anxiety in your chest. Still, maybe it was worth it.


	39. DirkDave Stridercest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this artwork: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154567083534/freakyhumanshit-well-whenever-i-write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I write stridercest it always comes out short.

There was excitement laced in his breath by your ear. Excitement of the forbidden. And acknowledgement of just how messed up this is…and how he loved it. Delicate hands traced lines on his stomach, hot as magma, scorching him, entombing him in his sin. Dave’s wet mouth placed sloppy kisses on his throat, a thrill that made his pants notably tighter. An embarrassing noise escaped him as Dave took away touch, he could feel the heat of his cheeks and the barrenness of his lungs, desperate to fill. Tremors stretched out from the epicenter of his arousal, giving away the imminent danger. Get people to safety, stay away from glass doors, shit’s about to go down.

Dave, observing his state, moved. Kissing down Dirk’s thighs, his hands touching everywhere but his brother’s groin as the heart player quaked, frantically trying to rein in his own desires. Dave continued his assault, mouthing at the innermost part of Dirk’s thigh, pressing his tongue and soaking the fabric with his spit moaning loudly. The tease of the vibration was nearly enough to set Dirk off, to Dave’s disappointment, the prince had tremendous control. He pushed up Dirk’s shirt, lapping against the abs before pulling up and making eye contact with the other Strider. Showing Dirk his hand, he signaled for the other to watch as his hand hovered above his groin, pantomiming jerking him off. He moved his hand closer and closer, before quickly rubbing Dirk’s stomach instead. The sheer motion enough to drive Dirk over the edge. 8.4 magnitude, decimated homes, he is dead.


	40. BroJohn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this art: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154579998634/eddieisafangirl-m4tchatea-john-getting-back

You love Dirk, after seeing the heinous pictures Dave sent from his time with Jade, your sister, Dirk was all too happy to help out. Of course, this couldn’t be just any prank. Pee in his apple juice bottle, or my little pony stickers on his phone weren’t going to cut it. The blonde suggested sex in the hallway, right outside Dave’s door, but that wasn’t good enough. Oh no, Dave needed to be thoroughly disgusted and uncomfortable.

“Pose with me?”

“Sure.” You send Dave a teasing text and hurry to take off your clothes, Dirk borrows you phone for a moment before shoving his pants to the floor and sticking a finger in you. You moan as he massages your prostate. “Already prepped?”

“Didn’t want to give Dave a chance to get out.” You say, and Dirk kisses you, ramming his dick in your ass. You moan loudly, panting as he sets a steady pace.

“Damn, John, I love the noises you make.”

You’d be lying if you said the goal wasn’t to annoy Dave. Hearing the complement makes you want to give more to Dirk though. Excite him, you don’t have to cum, he’s doing you a favor after all, it’s enough if he’s satisfied. You scream for him, “Ah! AH! God! YES! YES!”

He groans in your ear “God, John.”

“Faster!” He plunges into you, thrusting himself into you so hard and so fast you wonder if you’ll be able to move tomorrow. This feeling though, is worth it. It’s like your insides are coated with his adoration and your screams are the price. You want him to feel so good. “You’re so big!” He loves it, a secret weapon you stumbled across a few months into your relationship.

He cries out your name, filling you up as he folds over you. You hold him close and kiss him, tell him you love him and wait for him to recover.

He’s faster than usual, insistent that you get satisfaction. “It’s okay,” you tell him.

“No it’s not.” And he pumps you faster. “C’mon John, come for me, please.” Why is it that a simple request makes you climax so easily?

You lay there, feeling pleasure ooze out your pores and cum dry on your stomach. Heavy stomps come down the hallway, interrupting your bliss. You two look, to see Dave, block his view with his hands march quickly past the doorway and shout “I hate you both” before slamming the door. You laugh, the satisfaction of a successful prank and the dopamine mixing together into pleasant bubbles in your stomach. Dirk watches you as you grin at nothing.

“I love you, John.”


	41. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Imagine your OTP committing a murder-suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this, ladies, gents, and mysteries, is what happens when you have two competing ideas while writing a fic. Learn from me dears, PICK A PATH! Or you get an unsatisfying ending like this.
> 
> On a different note, I like the mental ward au. I think I write a few more using that, if you guys don’t mind.

The blank white room is the epitome of all suffering, nothing can live within these walls. A young blonde male sighs, looking out the window, waiting for his consciousness to end. Sleep has eluded him for nearly a week, he’s tired, no real energy, and more emotional than he’d like to be. It’s visiting day, Jake will come, he always comes, Dirk wished he didn’t. It’s humiliating to be seen this way. It’s bad enough that he must pass his days in the squalid excuse for “mental health.” All they do is pump him full of pills, not that they’re very attentive about that. He hasn't taken any medication for over a week and his mind feels much more alive. Fractured, but alive.

 _Bro, you know this isn’t right. Look at the breaks in your eating and sleeping patterns! Look at how awful you feel. The medication was helping you!_ Lil hal always put things in such clean little boxes, a testament of logic and reason. _This is fucked up and it’s going to negatively impact your relationships and your heath. Tell the nurses what you’ve done, they’ll help and it will be a lot better than when the actually find out. I mean, let’s face it, you can’t keep this up, you’re already slipping. Suck it up and ask for help, you’re only a human made of weak flesh._

 **No! Don’t take the medication.** The puppet near Dirk’s feet cried. **They use it to manipulate you, to contain you, like they contained me. Do you want to end up like me Dirk?** The blonde shook his head, no, no he doesn’t. **Exactly! So just do as I say and go into the kitchen.** They won’t let him in there. **Then sneak in!**

Clutching the soft plush body to his chest, Dirk shuffled from his room and out into the hall, ignoring the attempts at happy greetings. The kitchen, the kitchen, which way was that again.

“DIRK!” Jake ran to him, hugging the blonde tight, always so sincerely excited. Bless him. “Darling, you look positively dreadful. What’s been going on?” Dirk let Cal slip through his hands, instead wrapping his arms around Jake, the warmth of his boyfriend making him feel safe for the first time since he stopped taking his meds. A heaviness took hold of him, pulling him down. Jake’s voice called out in a frantic cacophony as black clouded his vision and he finally ceased to be.

The blonde awoke a few hours later, in his drugged and weary state, he attempted to clutch his head to find his arms restrained to the sides of a hospital bed. His heart races as he fights his bonds before Jake appeared (where did he come from?) and cooed at the restless male. “It’s okay, love, you were pulling out your IV in your sleep, looking down, Dirk saw the bandage on his arm, dark purple, possibly black. “It’s alright,” Jake repeated. “Everything is going to be alright.” His voice soothes the blonde to sleep once more, never to awaken.

In the near lifeless hospital room, tears stream down Jake’s cheeks. It had to be this way. It wasn’t Dirk’s fault that Roxy died, it was Jake's. He goaded her into that stupid prank, he convinced her it was a good idea.  He killed their friend, he had ruined both of their lives, and now he would free them both. Dirk would be free from the sadness and his illness, and Jake wouldn’t have to die alone. They always make the mistake of suspecting only those that appear crazy, little did they expect the “sane” boyfriend to gather the right combinations of drugs for them both, in Dirk’s IV, and his arm. They would be together, they would join Roxy, and all would be well again.


	42. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this picture: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154619901969/akitsunsfw-anonymous-asked-akitsunsfw-more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mental hospital au drabble. One that I like much more. Ehh….not going to lie, I’m not necessarily aiming for realistic mental hospital stuff here. Please just enjoy the fantasy.

The two couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Shaking hands clawing at clothing as they gasped into each other’s mouths unwilling to be apart for a single second longer. As much as the two would like, they both know they can’t do this as they’d like to. No candles, music, special clothing, hell, not even a bed is allowed in this tryst. The two are risking discovery from the orderlies as it is, paid off a manic-depressive and someone prone to hallucinations to watch the door, the only two they could trust. The doctors didn’t like their relationship, “codependent” they called it.

They weren’t overly attached, they merely complete each other. Jake checked himself in after a series of debilitating panic attacks and soul crushing social anxiety. Dirk was on psychiatric hold for a suicide attempt. Their suffering stemmed from a common well, difficulty with others, be it connection or lack of it, they were there because the world was too cold and too cruel to bear. Yet, they found solace in each other, mutual understanding. Dirk took out the single condom he was able to sneak in with Roxy’s help, and Jake produced a small, sample packet of lube; his method of getting it steeped in secrecy.

In their frenzy, they were nearly blind to the fact that they had each other, in this moment. It may be a closet, but it was theirs, their hiding spot. Jake dropped the packet of lube, nearly knocking them both off balance when he tried to get it. He fell on Dirk and the touch of skin did not ignite a fire of passion, merely one of affection. The beautiful wisp that danced on his skin as he felt Dirk’s chest against his face. This was nice. The delicate feel of over dry skin against chapped lips was an intimacy that could be rivaled by no other, not even sex. The supreme feeling, unfortunately, did not take care of the earthly need.

They ended up, knees bent, crammed into a corner of the closet, Dirk’s pants were down just past his hips and Jake’s pants were completely off, nothing else, they couldn’t risk it. Their kissing grew frantic once more and Dirk put on the condom as Jake prepped himself. As Jake hovered over the formidable phallus, his whole body shook. “You don’t have to,” whispered Dirk.

Jake shook his head, “Want to.” He eased himself down, a breathless, “Golly!” leaving him as he felt just how BIG Dirk was.

“You okay?”

“Yes!” Damn straight he’s okay, before his breakdown he trained himself to take things much bigger than this, the months without practice had made him tighter, almost too tight to take Dirk’s behemoth of a tallywacker. He felt himself stretch around it as he stifled a groan, Dirk kissing his throat.

“You feel amazing.” A reverent sigh which only spurred Jake to take him faster. They fought to keep their noise down, desperate to have this moment together, untarnished by reality.

Jake came first, a cascade of fire ripped him open and bared his noise. Dirk barely reached his climax when the door opened. Not only orderlies, but their therapists stood in the doorway.


	43. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based loosely on this art: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154663839999/ask-the-english-adventurer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex therapy au.

“He won’t let me touch him or even see him! Everything always has to be this big complicated charade so he can stay completely clothed., worse than that even! He wears turtle necks, gloves, socks, even masks sometimes! We end up rutting against each other like a couple of fourteen year old teenagers and….I mean, I feel selfish for it, but I want more.” Jake sank back in to the crimson couch, avoiding Dirk’s gaze, sure that he had hurt his boyfriend dearly.

_Tender hands wrapped around a skinny pale waist, “Hey there.” Soft kisses on the exposed neck._

The therapist nodded and made a note on her clipboard. “Now Dirk, please bring down the pillow and look at me. What is something you’d like to talk about with Jake?”

_“Jake, wha-“_

_“Mmm…you make such lovely noise. I wonder how that throat would feel around my cock?”_

The blonde muttered something noncommittal and turned away from them both. “Now, Dirk this is a no-judgement zone, Jake isn’t going to judge you, I’m not going to judge you. No kinks you have are too dirty, no fantasies repulsive. This is a safe environment.

“That’s right, love.” Jake chimed in.

“….I don’t feel like talking right now.”

“Okay then, we’ll focus on Jake today and maybe you can talk more next time?” Dirk nodded.

_The blonde sighed, the mere touch of Jake’s lips against his skin setting his body on fire. How embarrassing, how fragile. The hands on his torso never once went under the clothing, never once pulled, Dirk was in complete control.  “Mmmm, yes, I’d like to see those rosy lips around my cock. Or maybe you’d like to see me on my knees for you?” A hand rubbed his hard-on through the fabric, making him writhe. “That’s a boy. Sit on my lap?” A suggestion, not on order. Of course he will obey. He could feel Jake against his ass as the brunette continued to massage him through his pants. “Think maybe we can take off these pants? You can keep your underwear on.” Dirk froze, he wanted to give in, but some part of him was paralyzed. Jake can’t see how flawed he is, Jake can’t see how broken he is. “Shh….it’s okay, it was only a suggestion.” Rubbing again, writhing, excitement building._

The session continued with Jake speaking for both partners. The therapist assigned them homework, a want-will-won’t list and an attempt at moving their sex life in a mutually satisfying directions. Jake was to make a small request.

“Could you not wear anything on your face, neck, or hands? No gloves, no masks, no turtle necks?”

Reasonable, perfectly reasonable, Dirk wanted this to work. “Okay.”

“And Dirk, what would you like Jake to do in return? You can make a small request too, this is about mutual gratification.” The therapist smiled.

A red blushed coated Dirk’s face and trailed down his neck. “…Dirty talk….”

“I thought you didn’t like my dirty talk.”

“I ….like it….just not……the weird names you have for dicks.”

_“Maybe I could bend you over and take you here, of fuck you nice and slow. Eat you out, suck you off, and then fuck you till you scream.”_

_Dirk groaned as Jake rubbed him faster, his own hips gyrating against Jake’s hard-on, both panting heavily. “Yeah….”_

_“Yeah….?”_

_“S-sometime. In the future?” Progress. Jake finished Dirk and himself off and cuddled with him after in their soiled clothes._

_“You did so well. Thank you, Dirk. I love you.” This therapist was the best thing they could have ever done._


	44. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt:So I see dirk having a big exhibitionist kink and Jake really having fun with that. Like, at parties with friends and everything, and Dirk loves it to no extent. And after they get home Jake tells him how much of a whore he is and how he almost got them caught and that he should be more careful next time. Basically a lot of dirty talk while Dirk rides Jake. Idk this is just something I love.

Your insides clench as Jake continues his disquisition with Roxy on the sexiness of blue aliens. You know she agrees on some of his points, but you’re too busy fighting off a boner to pay much attention. Gripping the glass of punch so tight it might break, to keep yourself from shaking, you try to take a drink without letting it seem like a herculean task. Jake’s hand disappears inside the pocket of that stupid Christmas vest he insisted on wearing. The vibration nearly shook a moan out of you, your sheer force of will forcing it to catch in your throat and play it off as a cough. You pull the hem your turtle neck down, trying to stretch enough to hide the hard-on you are losing the battle against. You chance a side glance, the motherfucker is so pleased with himself; as much as you hate it, you’re pleased with him too.

Roxy looks at you for a hard moment, you hate that Jake made you leave your shades at home. You’re certain you look horny as fuck, anyone can see it, your face even feels a little red. The turtle neck is hiding you’re shame though, small victories. “You okay, Dirk?”

“Fine.” You do your best to remain level and placid in your delivery, she’s a clever one though. “Just a little warm,” you add as a consolation, well, compromise.

“You should take off that turtle neck.” She’s smiling, fuck she’s on to you, isn’t she?

Your pride is going to have to take a hit regardless, “I made the stupid decision of not wearing anything under it.”  She eyes you for another moment before she turns away and seeks out Jane. Clinging to Jake, another hit to your pride as you utter “I need you to fuck me, now.”

Jake just smirks, “What’s that?” He whispers, “Are you asking me to shove my tallywhacker in your bum?” The vibrator is going full blast and your knees go weak for a moment, Jake catches you, whispering again, “Maybe you’d like to ride me like the little harlot you are. Begging for it in a place like this, what a little whore.” You whimper, but he doesn’t let up. “You know, I ordered a fucking machine for you. I think it arrived today. Maybe I should just take you home and let it fuck you for a while, don’t worry, you still won’t come.” You’re trembling and you want to beg, but your ego has had all it can handle for one night, so instead you squirm next to him. “Then, after you’ve been fucked for a good long while and you’re nothing but a puddle on the floor, I’m going to suck you off, you still won’t come, not if you’re a good boy. No, you won’t come until I’m inside you, fucking your exhausted form until you can’t-“

“Janey’s getting tired, I think we should call it a night.” Roxy materializes three feet from Jake’s side, he manages to stay calm, while you jump and try to hold any undignified noise.

“Righto. Night Roxy.”

“Night, you boys have fun.” She winks at you as Jake tugs you toward Jane.

Goodbyes take entirely too long, so does the drive home. You lost control and began rocking against the device in your ass and Jake cut off the power, only to turn it back on when orgasm was far from reach. You couldn’t get out of the car fast enough once you pulled in the driveway. Jake wasn’t having it though. He rushed over to your side, pressing you against the door, grinding his dick against the toy, hissing in your ear. “We were almost caught because of you, slut. Got all caught up in your needy little whimpers I nearly took you in that living room. Shame on you.” He bucks against you and you cry out, so fucking close. “You should keep yourself under better control.” He takes a fist full of your hair and nearly drags you into the den. He pushes you onto the couch and strips you naked, pulling the toy out of you. He clicks it on and presses it to your shaft, waiting until you nearly climax for the fourth goddamned time this evening, before he cuts it off. You’re about to complain when he pulls you down the hall, and literally picks you up and tosses you onto the bed.

Grabbing the lube from under the pillow, he slicks himself, pressing his upper body against you. “I bet you want it bad, don’t you, Dirk?”

“Yes. God, Yes!”

He smiles and rolls onto his back. “Best get to it whorebiscuit.”

You’re too turned on to give two shits about what he just said. You’re on his dick in a flash, fucking yourself against him, so close. “Jake, please, can I come?”

“Hmmm…”

Every part of you is swelling with pleasure, the pressure valve of will is breaking, “PLEASE!”

“Come, Dirk.”


	45. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this sexcanon: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154835138644/the-person-who-originally-requested-this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he person who originally requested this, requested it because it “sounds hilarious.” I feel I should be upfront and say….I didn’t really go for humor. I went with my kinks of sexualized experiments, robots, and edging. This was almost too long to be a drabble, it’s 1212 words, bumping pretty close to my 1250 word limit.

Day 1:

I’ve nearly finished my latest sex toy, it’s so hard to find a good vibrating sleeve, but I think I’ve managed something satisfying. Testing it out tonight while Jake is out shooting with Roxy. He’s been silent for the past few hours, better check on him.

Day 2:

Vibrations need to be more intense, device needs a better drainage system too, gross.

Day 5:

I think Jake’s shorts might have gotten a little shorter? They seem to ride higher on the thigh than I remember.

Anyway, tested device again this morning. Better drainage system, vibrations better, but still need tweaking. Maybe variations? Hmm…better make that optional. Also, device needs more lube than previously thought. Consider hip strap to keep it in place.

Day 8:

Sleeve is nearly ready, vibrations great, drainage has been perfected, new system added: with increases pressure with time (fucking amazing), lube less of an issue with strap, however strap needs to be reinforced.

….Jake’s shorts are definitely getting shorter. They now ride really high, just barely covering his ass, his dick is nicely framed too, damn they look tight. Increasing work schedule.

Day 14:

Sleeve is finished, new robot nearly ready for an alpha test. Table finished.

Jake’s ass cheeks have been hanging out for three days. They fucking jiggle as he walks and I want nothing more than to bury myself in that ass. I need to step this the fuck up, I don’t know if I can resist long enough.

Day 16:

Alpha test resulted in lack of forceful thrusts and a weak grip. Adjustments have been made. Table was sturdy enough though.

….Fuck, Jake is wearing nothing more than a fucking waistband with cod piece now. So close, I just have to hold out.

Day 17:

Test gave good enough results. Tonight is the night.

 

 

Dirk closed his journal and stripped naked, his cock already hard with anticipation. “Jake!” he called.

“Yes?” Came a sly sounding reply, the page clearly thinking his plan had finally worked. He arrived to Dirk’s workshop before the blonde could reply, nonplussed by the medium sized table with restraints and the robot standing next to it with a mammoth dick.

“I’ve built us something special. I was going to save it for our anniversary next week, but…” Dirk stared pointedly at Jake’s lack of pants. “I just couldn’t wait.”

The brunette blushed lightly, dick quickly approach full erection, his eyes lidding as his imagination clouded his reason.

“……ay? …………………….Jake?”

Startled out of his fantasy “Hmm?! What?”

Dirk walked behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and letting a hand drop down to grab the adventurer’s phallus. A sharp moan pierced the momentary silence of the room. “You’re excited for it aren’t you?”

“Y..e…s” Jake gasped.

“Just promise me you’ll use your safe word if things get too intense. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

Dirk lead him over to the table, strapping him in so he was forced to bend over, ass directed towards their metallic friend. Once Jake was secure, the blonde grabbed a remote from his work desk and pressed a few buttons. The robot positioned himself behind Jake, lining up the synthetic cock with Jake’s entrance.

“Wait?”

“What is it?” The look of Dirk’s face caught between concern and disappointment.

“Lube?”

A devilish smirk crossed the prince’s face. “Don’t worry, I thought of everything.” The robot began to press into Jake, and was a lot smaller than the brunette had thought, so small he wasn’t sure if it would be a satisfying experience. He yelped as he felt a cold substance coat his insides, the object inside him grown just enough to feel a stretch. It remained for a few seconds before pulling out and pushing back in before it repeated the process. It performed this routine three times before the behemoth cock rested inside and Jake was twitching against the table.

Dirk approached, petting the brunette’s hair and kissing him sweetly when Jake lifted his head for a kiss. “I’ve got something else for you too.” Dirk disappeared under the counter as Jake felt something hug his dick and a band wrap around his waist. He whimpered, feeling just a bit overwhelmed, and not in a good way.

“Yellow.”

Dirk was next to him in a flash, “Do you want me to stop? Want me to remove the sleeve?”

Jake shook his head, “I just want to pause for a few minutes…..will you hold my hand?” Dirk gently took one of Jake’s shackled hands into his own, the other hand carding tenderly through Jake’s hair and his mouth placing soft, chaste kisses on Jake’s for head.

After only a few minutes, Jake felt his equilibrium return. “Okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

After petting his hair a few more times, Dirk released Jake and moved to the chair across from Jake. Two remotes in hand, and one still very hard cock. “Let me know if it’s too much.” Jake nodded and squeaked as the robot began moving inside of him with long languid thrusts. “Don’t come until I say so.” Jake nodded again his body rippling with pleasant tension. Every thrust brought a shudder and a sigh, the only way to control his own excitement was for Jake to take long measured breaths.

Dirk watched, stroking his penis lightly to relieve some of his own growing tension, his boyfriend was quite a sight like this. Struggling against his restraints, shaking, and all without the added stimulation of the sleeve; might as well see how he fairs with it.

Dirk clicked the sleeves lowest setting and Jake moaned loudly, the rhythm gone from his breathing and his body visibly tighter and the shaking faster. After a few moments, Jake’s breathing returned to a less steady version of its previous rhythm. Dirk rose from his chair, both remotes in hand and met Jake’s mouth with his dick. Cupping the brunette’s quivering chin, he made a silent command with his thumb for the page to open his mouth, sliding is cock inside when his boyfriend complied. A quick red cloth placed into his boyfriend’s hand.

Dirk fucked Jake’s mouth hard, the brunette thrashed again his restraints, clearly becoming overstimulated once more, but, if the brunette’s expression was anything to go by, Dirk did not dare stop. The eyes filled with lust and want had an edge of frustration to them, well, the blonde would just have to fix that. Ramping up the speed and intensity on both the sleeve and the robot, Jake dissolved into a mildly tense state of near ecstasy. Constant moans and whimpers fell from his throat onto Dirk’s cock, becoming faster and more urgent as he neared climax.

Dirk pulled out of him, jerking himself to completion onto Jake’s face and shoulders. He then sat back in his chair and watched the cum covered and exhausted page dig his nails into the desk trying fight off the inevitable.

“Please,” barely above a whisper.

“Come, Jake.” And the brunette came screaming, unleashing a large load onto the floor, through the drainage system of the sleeve,  and partially his own legs while the robot fucked him through it.

Dirk watched as Jake’s form melted into that of a filthy rag doll, held up only my the metal hands on his hips and the restraints on his wrists.


	46. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Dirk goes off on some tangent one day that devolves into something about sexy nurses and Jake takes it to heart. Day after, he commences the worst round of doctor-related roleplay in the world. Gets down on his knees and is like “gee looks like it’s time for my SHOT” “Wouldn’t you be giving me the shot if you’re the nurse? How am I supposed to get my rocks off if you aren’t even being fucking accurate? This is lazy, bro. Fuckin’ shoddy planning. Frankly I’m-”“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this didn’t go exactly as the prompt, but I still like it. A continuation of the sex therapy AU.

“So, Dirk, are you still really uncomfortable with showing skin?” The psychologist asked.

“Yes.”

“He did pretty well over the weekend, he took his shirt off for me.” Jake added.

A deep red climbed the blonde’s neck as he refused to meet the eye of anyone in the room. Still, he squeezed Jake’s hand, letting him know that his shyness comes not from shame, just a level of discomfort. The brunette leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

“This is good. I’m very happy to see intimacy rekindled between you. This is a lot more than you showed towards each other in the last session. So, Dirk, is there anything that Jake can do to make it easier for you?”

Dirk squirmed in his place, muttering something under his breath.

“I’m sorry, Dirk, could you please speak up?”

“I just don’t really like being exposed.”

“So, there’s some difficulty with vulnerability?”

“Yeah.”

The psychologist made a note, Dirk was really starting to hate that clip board.

“Is there anywhere that you’ve ever been able to conquer that issue?”

_Jake posed himself in the doorway, scantily clad in a naughty nurse uniform that barely covered what it should. Dirk felt equal parts apprehensive and excited for what was to come. That is, until Jake dropped to his hands and knees and said “I think I need a shot.” The blonde was unsure whether to laugh or go on a diatribe._

“I’ve done it at the doctors.” Dirk released Jake’s hand, crossing his arms over himself and bringing one of his feet up onto the couch. Jake rubbed his shoulder.

“Okay, do you think a little roleplay would help? It doesn’t have to be sexual, just something to help you get comfortable being naked around Jake? Jake, would you be comfortable dressing as a doctor and treating your bathroom like a doctor’s office?”

_“Aren’t you supposed to give me the shot? You’re the nurse.” Dirk said, deciding on stoicism to get him through._

_“Golly, that’s right!” Jake stood up and adjusted his outfit._

_“Why are you dressed as a sexy nurse? I thought this was a non-sexual thing. And even if it was a sexual thing, I mean, did you do any research? It’s pretty clear you don’t know what you’re doing. I don’t want to say it’s lazy, but….”_

“Sure” Jake confirmed. “I’d be happy to act the part if it would help. Would it help, Dirk?”

“I’d rather you be a sexy nurse.” Mumbled the blonde.

“I’m sorry Dirk, but you have got to speak up.” The therapist interjected.

“It’s worth a try, I guess.”

The therapist nodded, “Let’s make that your homework for the week then.

_Jake hung his head, blushing furiously. “I’m sorry, I thought it was all about the look.”_

_“You thought a costume would make me strip naked.”_

_“Sorry, I just heard you in therapy and- never mind, I’ll go change.”_

_A pang of guilt struck the blonde, “Jake wait, it wasn’t a bad idea, we can do our homework now, right?” The brunette lit up as he turned around and Dirk could feel himself warm at the sight. Clearing his throat, ”Right, so, uh…..I guess you could start with my heart?” Dirk took his shirt off, no stethoscope, but the point was to pretend. Jake placed two fingers on his throat, picking up the watch from the bedside table to check. As he waited for the minute to pass, Dirk relaxed a little at the exposure. It felt weird, but Jake hadn’t reacted unfavorably to his physique._

_“Perfectly normal,” he said, “Now, open your mouth.” He produced a popsicle stick and beamed at his own forethought. Dirk did as he said, blushing a little, their little roleplay was starting to mirror one of his fantasies. “Now…what?” Jake asked, allowing Dirk to lead._

_“… lungs?” Jake kissed him in response and Dirk lost himself a little as he felt the situation get to him. When they parted, both were panting, eyes becoming lidded._

_“…Dirk?”_

_“Check for a hernia?” Jake was blushing, but nodded. Dirk took off his pants, the appeal of his fantasy stronger than his insecurity._

_Jake crouched down until he was eye level with Dirk’s semi-hard phallus, he stared for a moment and the blonde’s insecurity crept back from the depths of arousal. Dirk used his hand to cover his dick and Jake blinked, looking up at him, coloring slightly with embarrassment. He reached and cradled Dirk’s balls, “Cough,” he ordered, his voice husky. The situation was getting to him too. Dirk did as he was told and Jake continued to massage his testicles until the blonde moaned. “I need to inspect you dick, Dirk.”_

_Shakily and with some resistance, Dirk unshielded himself before Jake. Allowing the brunette to see him. The page took the length into his hand, stroking Dirk, making the prince shudder. Another stroke, a choked noise in response. Finally, Jake looked up, winked at his lover before taking all of Dirk into his mouth. The sound the blonde made was a sirens call that spurred Jake on. He’d happily crash his boat just to hear more of those noises, it was unlike anything Dirk had made before._

_He would have happily sucked Dirk to completion, but an idea struck him that couldn’t be denied. He let the cock slip out of his mouth and rose to meet Dirk in a hungry kiss. Pulling away only moments later to announce, “I need to check your prostate.” Dirk blushed a deep crimson that only fueled Jake’s lust. When he nodded Jake scrambled for the lube, “Let me know if it hurts or you want to stop.”_

_“Okay.” Dirk’s voice was small, distant. Jake took a moment to study his lover, he was holding his arms, unsure of himself._

_Jake moved close and gave Dirk a languid kiss before saying, “I promise you are still in complete control. I won’t do anything you don't like.”_

_Dirk bent himself over the side of the bed. “Just do it.”_

_“Hmm…little harlot are we?” Dirk moaned and Jake made a mental note. Jake slid his fingers in easily, so the blonde liked playing with his ass? Another mental note. Jake quickly found and rubbed the sensitive node, resulting in Dirk screaming his name. Unable to stop himself he became more forceful, tapping it and circling it, teasing until Dirk begged for more.  “Get up on the bed, on your back.”_

_Dirk did as he was told spread for Jake to take as he pleased. As soon as Jake started again though, it became too much. Dirk covered not only his own eyes, but Jake’s as well._

_“Dirk?”_

_“Too much.”_

_“Okay.” Jake forced himself to sit back, Dirk’s leaking cock derailing his thoughts more than once in their conversation about how they would handle the rest of the night. Dirk finally agreed to stay naked if he could jerk himself off while sucking Jake. Disappointed he wouldn’t see Dirk climax, but proud of the progress made, Jake agreed._


	47. DirkJakeRoxyJane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: alpha kids all taking turns playing with Jakes ass. For example Jane spanks him and roxy eats him out and dirk fucks him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Jake having a secret fantasy where his friend gangbang him, but he’s too afraid to voice the desire and it comes out in weird disjointed dreams.

Jake was left in a dark void with a single spotlight fixed on himself. He was strangely aroused and wished there was someone there to help him with his unseemly predicament. Jane was the first to appear, dressed in a strapping leather outfit that hugged her curves and accentuated her waist. Her ample bosom barely contained and her well-endowed rump bouncing softly as she walked around him in her stiletto boots. Jake watched, mesmerized at the sight and hoping she would punish him. A whip appeared in her hand and cracked in the air, making him shiver. She turned, looking him in the eye and taking a seat in a chair he had not noticed by his side. Patting her lap, she ordered, “Come along, over my knee.”

Jake submitted at did as he was told. A loud snap and a delightful sting was felt on his ass, he held back a moan, slightly afraid to voice his delight. She spanked him again and again, he whined and she cracked her whip making him jump and his heart race. Soon, she was spanking him in time with the cracks of her whip, making everything more intense and his cock ache from neglect while his ass burned from abuse.

“Janey, don’t you think you’re being too hard on him? Booties need love!” Jane disappeared and now Jake was bent over a couch arm while he felt wet tongue lap at his entrance, he groaned softly as Roxy squeezed and separated his cheeks, sticking her tongue deeper into him. “More,” he whispered and Roxy lapped faster, the wet softness of her tongue making him leak. “Deeper,” he moaned.

“You got it, hun.” Jake looked back, Dirk smirking at him, and entering him. The blonde’s cock plunged into him, making him writhe and moan loudly. The stimulation became overwhelming, the brunette sobbed, his aching cock needed attention. “Jake,” moaned Dirk. “Jake!” an oddly commanding tone?

“JAKE!”

Jake awoke with a start, “Huh, wuh?”

“You were crying in your sleep, bad dream?” The blinding light of the bedside lamp pierced the dark room.

Jake gulped air and panted while shaking his head, fuck, he had been so close. “M-fine.”

Dirk noticed the tent under the blankets and laughed, “So it was a good dream?” Jake groaned hiding his face, Dirk kissed his cheek and down his neck, "Want some help?”

“…Spank me?”


	48. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/154880197704/this-is-a-short-one-that-was-supposed-to-be-just

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one that was supposed to be just goofy. Then it just kind of turned into a sappy fluff fest.

“I’m a cockslut.”

“Stop”

“I love taking Dirk’s dick, mmm… in my ass or in my mouth, it always feels good.” Dirk laughed.

Jake smiled, only slightly annoyed. “Why is it you only laugh when you make me a sex puppet?”

Dirk kissed his lover, “I dunno. I guess it could be a psychological defense mechanism due in large to my fear of inadequacy and abandonment. In fact, it could be a way of simultaneously trying to create intimacy while still completely avoiding it. Like, let’s say you’re the captain of the football team and I’m the head of the chess club. I go to your game, but am deeply aware of just how out of my element I am. I don’t really understand anything of what’s really going on, but I still want to show interest, show that I’m there 100%. However, I eventually get too caught up in the differences between myself and those around me and become too uncomfortable to sit still, so I bring a chess strategy book with me to help create an illusion of comfort for myself and still support my partner. …That make sense?”

“….”

“….”

“… “

“…Or it’s for ironic purposes.” Dirk felt himself blush and tried to continue having sex like a NORMAL couple would. What the fuck was he thinking.

Jake reached up and held his face, kissing his sweetly before whispering in his ear, “You bring me so much pleasure. If your little game makes you feel comfortable, do it as much as you like.” Jake laid back staring into shocked orange eyes, for a moment the blonde looked as though he might cry.

Instead, he continued with slow languid thrusts, speaking with a cracking voice. “I love you. It feels good inside you, Jake. I-“ He swallowed, the lasts words coming out in a whisper, “Thank you.”


	49. DaveJohn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Dave has a body worship kink (in my opinion) and John totally okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, if someone let me have free rein and let me kind of dictate everything, I would totally do this.

John laid down on the bed, stark naked and fresh out of the shower. Dave took a towel and softly patted his skin dry. “You sure you don’t mind.” His shades were gone and the look of apprehension was enough to melt the iciest person.

John smiled at him, “Of course! I don’t really get it, but go for it.”

Dave nodded and stared at John’s pasty, pale form, a stark contrast to his sun kissed Texan hue. He kind of liked it though, like it was skin at its rawest form, just short of albino. This skin’s color wasn’t what really interested Dave though, it was the softness. The buttery supple quality of John’s skin as his fingertips glided over every reachable surface of the brunette’s arm. He noted the long pianist fingers, longer than the boy’s palm, they would appear alien if they weren’t so beautiful. Dave kissed the palm and continued out to the tip of each finger. Blushing, he asked, “C-can I” clearing his throat, “Can I suck on your fingers?”

“Sure,” John said, relaxing a little into the attention he was receiving. Dave took one of the digits into his mouth and moaned at the soft skin and delicate appendage against his tongue. He lapped at it from base to tip, admiring the structure of John’s second most valued body part in his mouth. The brunette shuddered, “Fuck, Dave.” The blonde smiled and repeated the process on the other side. Once finished, he curled around John’s form, kissing from the hollow of his ear, down his jaw and neck, before sucking on his clavicle.  John was definitely sporting a semi now and could feel himself shake every time Dave found somewhere new to lick.

The blonde continued with his systematic exploration, kissing, licking, and nipping down John’s torso, ignoring his erection to suck on his inner thigh. Yes, John was really hard now. Dave paid no attention, when the brunette looked at him the sheer reverence and lust apparent on his face was enough make John’s hips buck. Dave looked at him a gave a soft smile, “Not yet.” He said. Continue down John’s leg, he lapped at the back of the knee, making the breath player squirm. He grazed his teeth down the calf, enjoy the involuntary flex, bringing the muscle into his mouth. When he reached the foot, he admired the large curve of the arch, “You have really high arches.” Dave noted.

“Yeah,” John sighed. Dave latched onto the hollow, sucking hard as John tried his best not to kick in his writhing.  Dave repeated the entire process on the other leg, much to a disappointed John. When he finished, the brunette was begging. “Please, Dave….touch it.” Dave gave another soft smile and peppered kisses up John’s shaft, as the breath player groaned. He licked the leaking cock, taking all of it into his mouth and coating it with a layer of spit before pull off and sucking at the veins back down the shaft. John moaning all the while. When he reached John’s balls he took them both in his mouth, sucking as hard as he could manage and listening to John’s howls. He was disappointed when he felt cum land in his hair and drip down his face. Sitting up,  John gave him a sheepish gaze. “Sorry.”

“… Can we do this again?” John gave him a surprised gaze, the blonde shifted, uncomfortable, “I didn’t…uh…get to do everything I wanted. “

“Yeah, fuck. Yeah! As many times as you want, Dave.” He gave a goofy smile before falling back laughing and giving a love drunk remark, “Best orgasm, EVER.”


	50. Cronkri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A hiring a stripper. When the doorbell rings, they open the door and Person B is standing there… someone who they have been friends with for ages. Person A asks B what they’re doing there, and B doesn’t answer, but instead asks if A ordered a stripper. B stammers out that no, they didn’t, and A smirks and opens their arms, saying, “You’re obviously lying, because I’m right here.” How the rest of the night goes is your choice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be kind of funny, but also tried my best to keep Kankri in character, let me know what you think!

Snow was falling lightly outside his window as the fireplace replica burned with fake flames and puffed out heat from vent at its bottom, to combat the icy chill in the air. It sucked being lonely on Christmas Eve. It sucked being horny on Christmas Eve. He had broken down and hired a stripper for the night, can’t do much about one, but he can sure as hell fix the other. He allowed his foot to bounce, while he anxiously watched the clock, the ring of the doorbell made him jump before he raced to answer it.

He was surprised to find his longtime celibate friend and crush, Kankri, at his doorstep. “Hey Kan. What’s this all about? You normally call before you visit.” Was it an emergency? Kankri was always one for decorum, although he often unwittingly generated the rudest remarks ever heard.

Kankri smirked and fell into a small chuckle before he regained his composure. “Cronus, did you order a stripper tonight?”

What was this the fucking problematic police? “What, of course not Kan. I would never, isn’t that, err, a form of oppression or something?”

Kankri’s face grew stern for the first time during the exchange. “Not necessarily Cronus, some people like having jobs in the sex industry, you shouldn’t assume everyone in the business is enslaved or only in it because they have to be. It creates a terrible narrative that could cost some people their livelihoods. Really, there is a clear distinction between sex trafficking and working in the sex industry. Furthermore-“ Kankri’s watch beeped and he colored slightly and cleared his throat. “It appears I’ve wandered off topic. The point is, Cronus, I know you’re lying, because I’m the stripper you ordered.”

Cronus was left nonplussed, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. “Wait, whoa. I thought you were celibate?”

Kankri crossed his arms. “I am, Cronus. I’m a stripper, not a prostitute. I don’t have sex with clients and for the most part there’s a hands off policy. Though, given that we’re friends and I trust you to know where the lines are, you may touch me as I dance if you like.”

Cronus was ashamed of the the thoughts that flitted through his head and the rising tightness in his pants as he pulled Kankri inside.

Taking the gesture as consent for the night’s activities, Kankri began to undress. Removing his thick sweater and tight, waist-high faux-leather pants revealed bedazzled underwear, nipple tassles and fishnet stockings. Cronus, sat down in his favorite chair, shocked at the sight. Kankri took no notice and turned on his music, beginning his dance.

Lord have mercy on Cronus’s dick. Kankri began with gentle gyrations of his hips, his cock obscenely framed by the seams of the underwear. Kankri’s movements became more pronounced and undulating as Cronus watched, mesmerized. When the dancer slid his ass across his client’s lap he felt the bulge in his pants, big and hard, against his ass. He grinded against it, hearing Cronus moan and felt hands grip his hips. “H-hey, K-KAN. Oh, fuck. What made you become a stripper?”

Kankri answered without missing a beat in his choreography and teasing touches. “It started as a social experiment and to enrich my own personal understanding. I knew some people went into the world willingly and I found it distasteful. I wondered how someone could have such low self-esteem to subject themselves to this.”

“And?”

“And I found that those who aren’t restricted by oppression and can perform in healthy environments, it can be a cathartic exercise. It builds muscle and releases a lot of inhibitions and pent up frustration. When it isn’t done through exploitative people, the sex industry is a very nurturing and caring world. They genuinely care and it’s kind of like being something more than yourself. Plus, there’s a level of pride that comes with satisfied customers.” Kankri giggled at his joke, while Cronus had forced himself to grip his chair. Kankri was good at this, really fucking good. Too good.

Cronus groaned as he climaxed, Kankri knew just how to undo him with those hands. Kind of embarrassing though. The stripper looked down at his friend’s spent form, “See, no penetration, minimal grinding, I didn’t even have to take off my underwear.”

“Well, technically Kan, this was more of a lap dance than a strip tease.” He laughed when the smaller male playfully smacked his shoulder.

“Well, I’d love to stay and catch up, but I’ve got another client in an hour.” Kankri stood up, dressed and made his way for the door.

“Wait, don’t I owe you?”

“The club charged you with the credit card you used. Any money you give me would be a tip and considering that we’re friends, I feel a one-time freebie is in order. If you ever get one off my friends though, it’s customary to tip generously. Don’t be cheap, Cronus, they work hard.”

“Right, Kan.” He sat there dazedly as he watched Kankri leave without another word. He wouldn’t be ordering any of those friends.


	51. Cronkri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cronus introduces kankri to naughty, naughty things. Fucking machines. It doesn’t have to be cronkri it can be whatever you ship but just imagine: ‘h9ly fuck I need my m9ther t9 h9ld me give me 6ack my inn9cence what is THIS S9RCERY CR9NUS 9H MY G9-’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with a sort of stream of consciousness perspective.

I can’t believe I did this. I’ve renounced my celibate lifestyle and had sex with Cronus—–

—-almost…almost every night. He was so kind and gen—–

—gentle and now, what is this? What am I doing? WHY DO I LIKE THIS SO MUCH?

“AH! Oh god! OH **GOD**!”

“You like it Kan?”

“C-cronus-AH! H-how does something feel so- mmmmm..?!”

I’m gasping against my bed while a machine plunges into me. I feel degraded as he laughs at my cries and squirming.

“Little slut, aren’t you, chief?”

I can’t——

—-string ——

Thoughts——

—-oh—-there

This is shameful. _Don’t stop._

 _——-_ I’m better than this—–

—YES! YES! “YES!”

What have I done? “Can we do that again?”

Cronus laughs and strokes my cheek with the back of his hand. “Of course.” I feel really sore and wince when I try to move. He jumps up, “Easy,” he tells me. He runs to get a heating pad, placing it on my sore bottom, it’s soothing. I realize I’m clean and their a faint residual feeling of being wiped down. Cronus, for all his….eccentric taste in amorous activities, is a surprisingly apt lover. Caring. Just what I need. It’s nice. It’s warm.


	52. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lord’ english, mafia boss, has a kid, jake, who is a spoiled but dangerous twinky little shit with a gun. dirk gets hired to work under jake and although jake enjoys bossing him around in their normal life, jake spends his nights under dirk being spanked and screaming ‘til hes sore. yeah, lord English’s men are probably all aware, but they know if they say anything they’re gonna find themselves on the wrong end of a gun. dirk is a bodyguard slash ‘companion’, in that he’s basically supposed to do whatever jake needs him to. when jake is extra bratty and pushes him too far, they both know that he’s gonna get fucked even harder that night. maybe dirk has a massive crush on him, but jake isn’t interested in dirk beyond his dick.

The boys are shooting at the boss’s private gun range. An exclusive range for his son, my charge, to practice one of his favorite hobbies. He’s good, but arrogant, doing special moves to show off. He still hits the bullseye, but as anyone knows the only true mark of skill is in that X in the center. And the little spit fuck is missing it with every succeeding round. I don’t bring this up though, it’s not my job and could result in daddy’s boy tattling on me. Last guy he tattled on ended up two towns over, drowned in a river. No thanks.

…He sure loves those tiny short shorts of his. He has a nice body too. I stifle a smirk, thinking of the last time I had him under me, screaming. Now that I think about it, I haven’t … “serviced” him (his word, not mine) in nearly a week. It’s not exactly something I can initiate. I can fuck him into the ground, but to show him I want him, well, that’s simply out of the question. I can’t deny my growing feelings for him, but the prick is a little sociopath. He’s killed classmates for laughing at his shorts. An “accident” of course, no one could actually pin the crime on Mr. English’s son, but we all knew the truth. I’m not sure he’s even capable of love. Lust, god damn, he’s got that in spades, but I’m nothing more than a big dick and a good fuck. I can’t let myself get emotionally involved.

He sashays up to me, attitude and flamboyance to the nines. He hands his gun to me, “Everyone’s shooting, you must too.” I don’t participate in his games. I am, above all, his protector. To showcase my skills is to give any potential traitor in our midst valuable information. First rule kid, ignorance is the best weapon against any opponent.

“No.” He pouts the same way when he asked be to fuck him while he was sick. The only other time I’ve ever denied him.

He sneers at me, “Pussy.” The miscellaneous henchmen laugh, Cans’s idiotic guffaw dominating the noise. It sends electric anger through my veins. Humiliation doesn’t particularly appeal to me.

I lean forward, whispering in his ear, “Don’t push me, or you’ll regret it.”

His eyes light up with mischief and a glimmer of lust. Given his sexual preferences, I know I’ve just played into his autassassinophilic tendencies. “Coward!” He shouts, staring me in the eye. He knows I would never actually hurt him, loves the thrill though. I grab him by the wrist and force him out the door and into the private bullet proof car. I take the rope and gag out of the glove compartment. He puts up a fake fight, letting me tie him up with little true resistance.

He’s worked himself up to the point of moaning before we get to headquarters. Spades and some others eye me as I walk through the lobby. Jake is trembling in my arms, unlike myself, he enjoys a level of humiliation. The guys aren’t stupid, they know very well what’s going on between us. However, they also value their lives and Jake would prefer his father not know about our little tryst. They know to keep their mouths shut.

I make my way to the top floor, Mr. English is away on business, I can take him in as many rooms as I…well, as he pleases. I throw him on the bed and undo the gag. He’s panting and eager, but won’t say what he wants, he never does at first. A battle of wills, my life depends on mine, so it doesn’t take long for a desperate whine to come out of his mouth. “God damn it, fuck me.”

Bingo. “You humiliated me.” I growl at him. I'm not actually particularly angry about that, I don’t give two shits what those Neanderthals think. I am pissed though, at the disrespect on his part. I bend him over my knee, undoing his fly and expose his ass while keeping his cock constrained. “Your father really should have taught you how to behave.” I spank him and he moans, I can feel him straining against his shorts, too bad. I hit him again and again until he’s sobbing and begging.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please fuck me. Please.” I hold him up, gentle squeezing against his throat, not quite cutting off his breath. He’s panting and still begging. The urge to lay him down gently and make love to him is near overwhelming. I remember my place though, and throw him face down on the bed, fucking him roughly while squeezing his ass for that extra sting. He cums quickly, screaming my name, and as I see him heaving and my own arousal not quite ready to topple, I lose my place. I keep a slow pace, pulling his limp form up and against me, letting him breathe as I kiss his neck. I whisper possessive things like “You’re mine” and “No one else can have you.” I also whisper my ultimate demise. I tell him I love him. I lavish his body with all the gentle touches I can bestow, and all the love I have. He climaxes again, a soft whine, and I let myself go inside him.

When he recovers, he scolds me for not using a condom, despite the fact that I cleaned him up. He complains about the slow sex and how my words were too sappy. I remember my place once more. A big dick and a good fuck.


	53. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dirk has a huge kink for his partners crying (dirkjake)

“Are you sure about this? I mean, you don’t have to do it.”

“Consarn it, Dirk! I told you, I want to. I’d like to see what this predilection of yours is all about. I don’t quite understand it myself. What is it about teary lovers you find so enticing?”

Dirk blushed. “I don’t know, it’s just…hot.” He can’t believe Jake agreed to this. Depending on how this turns out, he might need to find a new way to hide his porn. Wanting to ease Jake in, he opted for a sad movie, rather than berating Jake emotionally, despite the brunette being fine with the idea, The Fault in Our Stars was rated pretty high on Roxy’s saddest movie’s list. Hopefully it will do the job.

Oh, yeah it’s doing the job. Only half way through and Jake is bawling, but at the same time he’s pretty fucking invested. Shit, he looks so good in tears. Leaning in, Dirk kisses a tear against Jake’s cheek away. The taste of salty water on his lips sending a whole new bolt of arousal through him.  He could see the beginning of red around Jake’s eyes and thought of how it matched the brunette’s mouth after giving him a blow job. Fucking hot as hell. Jake turned and gave him a quick kiss before turning back to the movie. “Sit in my lap?” Dirk asked.

Jake nodded, enjoying the comfort of Dirk’s arms around him. “This is a beautiful movie, he whispered as Dirk kissed his neck. The green-eyed male was perfectly aware of the erection pressing into his ass, and Dirk’s wandering hands, but pointedly stayed focused on the movie.

By the time the credits rolled, Jake was a basket case, sobbing uncontrollably, clearly very vulnerable to manipulations of Hollywood. Dirk turned him around, kissing him and licking the trail of tears on his face and chin. “Fuck, Jake.” Dirk growled in his ear, “I want to fuck your face.” Jake nodded, crying too hard to respond. He was soon on his knees taking Dirk into his mouth.

The blonde waited impatiently, eager to fuck his boyfriend’s throat. He resisted until he was given the okay, and placed both hands on either side of Jake’s face. He thrusted hard and fast into Jake, watched as more tears rolled down his face. He slowed when he saw a tear travel towards Jake’s mouth, letting the drop trickle to his dick, he pulled himself out and blew himself across Jake’s face. Watching his cum meld with Jake’s tears, groaning at the sight. He admired the vision for a minute before cleaning up the now mostly calm male, and cuddled him close.

“So this is what you’re into?”

“Yeah, you weirded out?”

“Hmm….hard to say, if you pick another good movie, I think I could do this again.”


	54. DirkJakeDave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this pic: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/146890152673/ok-but-some-sub-jake-pls-or-maybe-dirkjakedave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a purely threesome fic, but something about Dave’s face changed it into this.

“You sure you’re okay with this Jake?”

“Sure, I mean, it sounds like an adventure!” The phrase had never sounded so lackluster out of his mouth.

“You don’t have to do this, Jake. I just thought you my like it.”

“I’m just…. nervous. What am I supposed to do with two people? I’ve never been in this situation, Dirk. Never had a partner that didn’t see this as infidelity.” Red crept up his neck as he refused to meet Dirk’s gaze.

Smirking, the blonde leaned in close, whisper in Jake’s ear “You don’t so anything, we’ll take care of everything. All you have to do is make pretty noises. Sound fair.” He licked from the base of the brunette’s clavicle to the bottom of his jaw, sending shivers down Jake’s spine.

“You two getting started without me?” Dave slid into the room, clad in a t-shirt and skinny jeans. He looked at the flushed brunette in Dirk’s arms, erection already visible through the baggy pants.

Dirk glance at him and started unbuttoning Jake’s pants, “Nope, just getting him ready.” The pants fell to the ground almost noiselessly, along with Jake’s underwear. Pushing Jake out of them and towards the bed, Dirk said softly, “Sit down.”

Doing as he was told he felt Dave appear behind him, hand threading through his hair, “Just relax,” he smiled. Jake wasn’t able to respond before Dirk had taken the head of his penis in that adept mouth of his, sucking hard on his tip. His mouth fell open, mind fuzzing as his hand found Dirk’s hair, massaging the scalp like he always did.

Dave’s lips were pressed to his ear as he muttered filthy things. “You love see him on his knees for you, don’t you? I can tell. Wait until it’s my turn, you won’t even be able to take it. Or maybe you’d like to fuck my mouth? Bet Dirk doesn’t let you do that to him.”

…Wait…something isn’t right. His head was fighting against the skill of Dirk’s tongue on his shaft. He squeezed Dirk’s hair, pulling slightly. The blonde looked up, his expression changing, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to do this.” Not very convincing with a rock hard dick with a flushed head currently leaking precum onto the carpet.

Dirk’s face pinched at the brow, eyes darting from Jake to Dave, Dave himself looking oddly mischievous. “Dave, give us a minute, okay?” A brief moment of shock flitted across the younger blonde’s face, it morphed into a look of disdain and…jealousy? Wordlessly, he left the room, closing the door hasher than necessary. Sitting next to Jake on the bed, Dirk cupped his face and kissed the brunette with tender love. “What happened?”

Ignoring the nigh unbearable tension between his legs (curse Dirk’s fellating abilities), Jake tried to side step it, “It just wasn’t wat I thought.”

“We had barely started. If you just gave it a chance- “

“Dirk, do you think I bored of you? Or, I mean, is our sex life not exciting for you?”

“What- No!”

“I mean there are other things we can do. I don’t much like the idea of inflicting pain or being ‘punished’, but I’m sure we could work something out. I’d be willing to be tied up if that would help.”

Dirk covered Jake’s mouth before he could speak another word. “Jake, I’m not unhappy. I just thought…I mean.” He took a deep breath. “I found the porn on your computer.”

The bright crimson hue returned to Jake’s complexion. “See here, Dirk. I-“

“I know it was an invasion of privacy, and I didn’t even mean to! I was looking for those vacation photos and kind of stumbled across the folder and couldn’t help myself. If that’s what you’re into, I just- And when I mentioned it to Dave, he was willing to do it so it wouldn’t be a stranger and I was fine with that and-“

Jake grabbed the blonde’s face, smothering him with a searing kiss, breath robbed from both sets of lungs. The panted, staring into each other’s eyes, Dirk wanted to forget everything and just enjoy Jake. He leaned down to suck his boyfriend again when Jake pushed him onto his back. His fly was down and Jake was sucking his cock before he could even think. “Ah! Fuck-Jake!” Jake was sucking him hard, cheeks hollowed, head bobbing fast. When his mouth was full of cock it was full of with his testicle, sucking just as hard while his hand jacked Dirk off. The blonde was screaming in seconds. Jake jerking himself, balancing only on his elbow and knees, came. The groan around Dirk’s cock was enough for the blonde to come as well.

As they lay there, gasping for breath, Jake brushed the damp hair from Dirk’s face, looking at him with a melting expression of adoration. “Sometimes, Dirk, fantasy is just fantasy.”


	55. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jake really wanting to get fucked but being jake is too shy to ask outright so he devises the dashing plan of being just annoying enough that dirk will punish him. not anything big, he just doesnt do the dishes and leaves the bathroom messy and dirk knows exactly what hes doing but its more fun to watch jake get worked up and finally dirk takes pity on him and spanks him while fucking him.

Sitting at my desk, I clean my gun for the tenth time today, trying to distract myself from another gun that hasn’t been cleaned in nearly two months. Normally, I would worry that my paramour has lost interest in me, however, he’s spoiled me with foreplay. He’s massaged and sucked and kissed, caressed, and tenderly held every inch of me on nearly a daily basis. I suspect he’s being a tease, or perhaps he’s testing me, trying to get me to disobey and self-service the brain below my belt. And boy, the brain is slowly taking over every thought. I’m a stand up gent though, I would never break the rules for something as selfish as desire. However, I’m not above testing him as well.

So far, I’ve managed to let the dishes stack up a mile high, the grass is nearly a forest, left the cap off the toothpaste, and rearranged his hair care products. Alas, no form of punishment for my desperate bottom. At this rate I’m entirely too tight for his formidable phallus, but I don’t trust myself to withstand the temptation that is coupled with keeping oneself stretched.

I notice Dirk out of the corner of my eye, his expression soft, not at all what I was expecting. “You mind helping me with the dishes?”

“Sure.” I say, following him into the kitchen where the sink is already filled with sudsy water and the pleasant aroma of green apple fills the air. I try not to think of fond Valentine’s Day memories associated with soapy water, of the scorch heat of his form next to mine. I do my best to focus on the task at hand, washing the dishes and hand them to him so he can rinse and set them in the draining board.

After about twenty minutes of what feels like some odd form of foreplay, I drain some of the water in the sink, fill it with fresh hot water and put the next load of dishes to soak. Dirk carefully folds the dish towel and dips his fingertips in the hot water, then brushing them over the pulse in my neck. I can’t help the gasp escapes me at the hot water cooling against my skin. He stands behind me, lacing his arms around my waist and rocking his hips into mine. “I’ve deprived you too long, haven’t I? You did so well for so long, but your little antics have to be punished.” A shiver vibrates down my spine and my long neglected tallywhacker springs to life in my shorts. “Wash the dishes.” He commands and I do as he says with shaking hands. I feel him undo the fly on my pants, letting them drop to the floor as he sinks to his knees and spreads me open. I widen my legs to accommodate him as I try to shift my focus on the task he has given me.

When he laps at my entrance with his hot tongue I drop and nearly break my favorite mug. He doesn’t let up and I can feel myself already leaking. He continues with loving long strokes with his sinful appendage, I’m sure he enjoys watching me quake at his attention.

I only get about four dishes done before I have to grip the counter as I feel a slicked finger enter me. He traces little circles, coaxing me open and I can’t help the tears of my desperation. I keen and whisper pleas of mercy. He, in turn, rises and holds me close, talking me down from my emotional ledge with honeyed words. He stretches me a little faster, muttering nonsense in my ear and a brief apology for pushing me so far. When I feel the blunt end of his pleasure wand entering my long neglected cave, I fold over, gripping his arm for dear life. The world distorts and bends as my second brain takes over and all of my attention is in the throbbing of my rocket, ready to blast off.  He’s tracing loving circles until he’s fully seated in me, not touching my twitching need. Instead he thrusts inside me and a hard sting explodes on my bottom, I launch prematurely sobbing through my orgasm and trembling in his grip. He continues to spank and fuck me through another wave of relief, more powerful than the first, until he comes, hot and wet, inside me. He has to catch me as he pulls out, my body no longer cooperating, but my mind is finally quiet.


	56. BroJohn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this picture: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/155509620654/zillyhookah-bro-sent-a-fan-package-to-his#notes

After retrieving your mail from downstairs, you let yourself into your dark, undecorated apartment. With Dave at college or staying with friends most of the year, it was easier (and cheaper) to downsize to a two-bedroom apartment. If he wants a place to sleep he can use the cot in your home office or sleep on the couch. You haven’t really had time to decorate, you’re not even sure what to really put up. You collapse into the worn down couch, stuffing falling out of the cushions, not that you really pay much attention to it.

Looking through the mail you find the usual, sex toy catalogs, bills, a reminder to see your doctor for a colonoscopy (how pleasant) and…. something from Seattle?  Opening it up, your eyes are greeted with an expanse of bare skin, blue sleeves hugging upper arms, glasses resting low on a cute nose, and a pair of underwear you sent your favorite camboy last month. Sweat drips down your face, he’s hard in the photo, the outline of his cock in those briefs is enough to have you unzipping your fly and jerking it, you look in the envelope to find a small note, telling you to watch a stream especially for those that send him gifts, at two. You massage your cock a little and decide to wait until the appointed date, a little game you like to play every now and then.

When the day finally rolls around, you’re a little on edge. You haven’t recorded anything, or tested any merchandise in a couple of days and there’s a tightness in your shoulders and jaw. Settling into your chair, you have everything ready and are greeted with the little twink showing off the monster dildo you sent him, wearing the underwear again. You’re rock hard in seconds and moaning just watching him take the behemoth, while his dick is still trapped in the smuppet lingerie. You’re trying to keep control, the letter said the stream would be an hour-hour and a half long. Damn is he making it difficult though. Biting your lip as you listen to his wanton moans while he gazes directly into the camera, like he’s the one watching you, your dick twitches in your hand. There’s a knock at your down, but quite frankly, they can fuck off right now, you’ll get back to them later. The pressure in your abdomen makes you squirm at your own touch and John’s own writhing sending bolts through your dick. You come faster than you have in a long time, only fifteen minutes in, should be enough for you to get it up again.

“Bro! What the fuck is this?!” You jerk back, meeting Dave’s eyes in mixed horror, before you see his eyes dart to the screen. He’s holding the photo. His face pails. “Oh my god, John?!”


	57. DirkBrobot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this picture: http://smutandgore.tumblr.com/post/155792429354/boypart-this-isnt-going-anywhere-more#notes

You’re not a complete creep, you’re really not. This is just to make sure Brobot isn’t too rough for Jake, that’s right. That’s all it is. You repeat this message to yourself multiple times while triple checking the code, fastening the strap-on to Brobot, and lubing the dildo up. You keep your keyboard nearby for any adjustments that need to be made or for the emergency shutoff. You take some of the lube in your hand, letting one finger travel to your entrance and massaging the tight ring of muscle until it’s forced to relax. You are absolutely doing this for Jake’s benefit. To make sure he’s safe. It has nothing to do with you high sex drive and desperation for some contact with a human figure. It doesn’t play into your own narcissism either.

Guiding the phallus into you, you allow yourself a few minutes to get used to the sensation before turning on the machine. As soon as all systems are on, Brobot grabs your hips and fucks you with a nice easy rhythm. It’s a nice feeling, a gentle massage that lets you mind blur a little as it hits a particularly sensitive area. You groan and sink into the sheets, humming as Brobot works you at a steady pace and pressure that’s like falling into a hypnotic bliss.

After several minutes you force yourself to test out level two. A third and fourth hand appear as the metal hips pick up their pace and roughness. You groan as you feel one hand wrap around your dick and the other caress your abs, keeping you upright enough to achieve the optimal angle inside you. You scream as the spot is abused and your mind blanks for a moment. You reach out turning the machine up to its final level.

Two more hands appear. The hand on your abdomen pulls you into a sitting position as Brobot fucks you and a punishing pace. One of the new hands holds your wrists behind your back as another thrusts two fingers into your mouth. The hand around you cock is moving so fast it hurts. You feel sick for liking the pain. You come hard, the machine still not letting up even after orgasm. You’re too far away from your computer to turn it off and your mouth is too full to speak the emergency sequence. You could very well be fucked to death by a robot. You pull against your wrists, and when that doesn’t work, you swallow the pain of moving your legs and repositioning the dildo inside you, to kick the metal legs. It doesn’t make the automaton stop, but it does make the robot force you face first onto the bed, reaching a whole new area inside you. You’re cock is back up and there’s another build of excitement. Your plateau doesn’t last long and you climax again. As you come down, you realize that fingers are no longer inside your mouth, and turn your head away from the sheets, shouting as best you can with a raspy voice “Terminate Alpha Omega.” Brobot immediately slumps and you’re left gasping against the sheets. You need to come up with a better termination code, maybe a switch that’s easy to hit. Good thing you tested him out before giving him to Jake. He may not use it for the same depraved reasons you will, but data is data.


	58. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A catches Person B masturbating and B is oblivious that they have an audience. Does A reveal their self? Slip away? Come in and help them out…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the game ends, but before Dirk and Jake start making robots together.

I arrive home, my bag filled with interesting skulls and items I found on my hike through the consort kingdom’s largest forest. There so much to explore, I think it will take me years to see all of it. I rush to my room, eager to wash these treasures and make displays for them. As I pass Dirk’s room I glance through the doorway, stopping dead in my tracks, watching Dirk….uhhh….service himself in a carnal way. His arm slung over his eyes, he hasn’t noticed me. I blush and move to close his door and give him some well-deserved privacy when I hear my name leave his lips.

“Jake….fuck….Jake.” A litany of curses and my name falling from his lips and I can’t help but notice the fluid leaking from his handsome tallywhacker and his lovely flushed face. His hand jerks faster until I hear him gasp, both hands fly from his erotic rod and grasps the sheets. His eyes squeeze and his thighs clench as he thrusts into the air a few times and sinks into the bed. His hands still have an iron grip on his bedding and his manly stick presses against his stomach, the tip swollen and leaking. I can feel myself get hard and part of me wants to sneak away to my room and relieve myself, the other part wants to throw myself at him and take that lovely looking cricket hammer and shove it down my throat.

I don’t get the chance to decide. “Jake?!” Dirk shoots up and I only now realize he is completely naked, the precum dripping down his belly as he sits up and a rose dusting down his neck and cheeks. “How much did you hear? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. God, this must me so creepy.” His boner starts to wilt and my mind is made up. I kiss him, stroking him, and feel him shudder against my body and moan in my mouth. I push him onto his back, the inner, less civilized part of me breaking through and taking his phallus into my greedy throat. I suck him and lick him and he cums for me easy, his hot fluid shooting down my throat was more of a rush than any adventure I’ve ever had. The look of his sated form beneath me makes the tightness in my pants unbearable. I pull out my tallywhacker and stroke myself to completion.

In my afterglow, I realize I’ve committed a terrible crime and the warm haze is shattered by cold reality. “I’m sorry. Good lord, I’m so sorry Dirk.” He looks at me confused and I feel the need to confess my crime. “I didn’t get your permission to do that. I’m so sorry.” I feel anxiety in my chest as I crossed such a deep and disgusting line. I feel lower than the dirt I trample in my journeys.

Dirk cups my face and looks into my eyes. “It’s okay, I was never going to say no…I just need to know if you meant…whatever that was. What was that to you Jake?”

I hiccup, hating myself for putting this on him. “I want us to try again.” He kisses me the instant the words leave my lips, holding me close. I still feel terrible, but his body is warm and comforting and I think of how I can make amends tomorrow.


	59. DirkJake (Trans Jake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is back from february, but I figured it was time these were posted. I did not proof read these, they are as they were typed months ago.

Your name is Dirk Strider and you don’t know how to handle this situation. Your boyfriend recently went on testosterone HRT and as a result had to go off his heat suppressants. You, in an attempt to be supportive, went on rut suppressants, but they either don’t work as well as the omega suppressants or Jake was a god damn champ at self-control.

He’s whining and panting on the couch, clutching a blanket as he squeezes his legs together for relief. He refuses to touch himself, you’re not sure if it’s dysphoria or pride related. You watch him from the corner of your eye, pretending to work on something and give him a sense of privacy. You’re more aroused than you’d like to admit and when he starts sobbing softly you get up and grab him some pain killers.

He takes them eagerly and drinks the entire glass of water. You watch a stray drop slide from the corner of his mouth down his chin and neck. When you look up he’s gazing at you, looking like lust incarnate. You swallow and ask, “Do you… I mean, should I…” In response he kisses you, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Please,” He whispers.

“Can I touch it?” He nods and starts grinding against your hand as soon as you place it on his crotch. You rub him and listen to him moan as he buries his face in the crook of your neck, the heat of his face on your skin tells you he’s embarrassed. His hips grind himself into your palm harder with every second that passes he’s whimpering and shivering, clutching you as he tries so hard to get off.  “Under the shorts?” He nods against your shoulder and you undo his fly with unsteady hands, licking your lips and hissing a little as you feel you hand soaked in his slick. You rub him a little harder, trying your best to get him off while you still have the will to keep your own hips still. His moans are getting louder and he’s gyrating faster against your hand.

“Ah-AH! D-dirk!” You shudder and rub as fast as you can because your about five god damn seconds from grinding against him. “Yeah, like that. God, just like that. I-I’m gonna-DIRK!” You feel him wrack against you pride swells in your chest, you did it, and you didn’t lose control. Maybe those suppressants are actually worth something. He collapses against you with a satisfied sigh. He’s blushing and you’re hard as a rock. It hurts, and as much as you try to, you can’t control your own trembling. “Fuck me.” Jake whispers and you moan because you want to, you really fucking want to.  He starts grinding against you and you want nothing more than to lose yourself in his warmth, but you clench your fists and restrain yourself. It’s not like you two haven’t had sex before, but Jake’s been pretty open about how much he hates his heat, how submissive it makes him.

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

“Not- ah- not- I’m mean- ah fuck- I want you to fuck my ass.” The words wash over you and break you.  Soon, you two are naked and he’s bent over the couch arm while you watch him take your dick. He’s screaming and the suppressants fucking suck because you can feel yourself knotting him while he cries through his third orgasm. Please, you pray, don’t let him regret this.


	60. DirkJake

The holy creature had brought him to some beautiful, ethereal space. It smelled like honeysuckle and daisies, everything was clean and pure looking. The little incubus held himself looking at his own filthy form, covered in dirt and smelling like soot. Looking down, no longer insulting so a beautiful place with his gaze, watched as the tails of his boyfriend’s wings swayed as he walked. He found himself lost in the innocent white splendor of delicate angel feathers, prettier than the surroundings could ever be. He reached out to touch them, hoping that such radiance and goodness could blend with his corrupt nature.

At that moment the shining radiance in front of him turned, smacking him with a cleansing wall of wing and knocking the air out of him. “Oh, I’m sorry,” said the elegant, sparkling voice that brushed undeserved warmth on his doomed form. Tears filled the corners of Jake’s eyes, it was too nice, too pure and joyful was this place, a place a creature like him should never trespass. Dirk took his hand kindly and turned him toward a surprise. A bed of white linen and a light scent of lavender, candles all around, the most romantic sight ever prepared for his kind.

Crimson saturated Jake’s featured, not due to some false display of chastity, but because he was very hungry. Dirk made him want to become pure, to cleanse his tainted existence. He hasn’t fed in many days, not once. It wasn’t a pleasant existence, he felt weak and hungry all of the time, but it was worth it, if he could be worthy of the angel that liked his tainted existence. He turned and held onto Dirk, sensing a desire so bright and decadent that he could gorge himself on it and never tire. “But, I-I’m”

“You should eat.” The kind male steered Jake to a pool in the next room, stripping Jake of his clothes and washing him with a soap that seemed to wash his very core. After the bath, Jake felt weaker than he had in his entire life, unable to lift his head from the pillow after Dirk laid him down.

He watched as the angel stripped, lust, something Jake thought impossible for angels, radiated from the pale man’s form. If he could only touch him, no, this is better. He shouldn’t corrupt something so precious. He wasn’t given a choice. Dirk leaned down, kissing him, spilling the sweet nectar of carnal desire down his throat. Jake lost his virtuous thoughts and fed, he fed on the kiss and the touches along Dirk’s body. He fed as he sucked the angel’s perfectly sized cock, tasting heavenly fluid as Dirk climaxed in his mouth. He continued to feed when Dirk insisted on a second round and fucked him gently, yet powerfully into the sheets. Jake was left sated in nearly every sense as he dozed after orgasm. Dirk was holding him close, singing something the incubus recognized as a hymn. It was comforting, even if there was a stinging prickle on his skin.

Does God answer prayers of demons? Jake could only hope. He prayed. He prayed for that divine mercy so many talked about when they spoke of God. He prayed that the angel holding him in his arms would never face any repercussions for what he had done or what he would do for their relationship. Jake would take the blame. He would take it all, damn him to furthest depths of hell, torture him, starve him, just please, protect Dirk. Protect this creature that showed him kindness. Please.

Please.


	61. DirkJake

Jake sits up when he hears the door click shut, looking over the back of the couch he watches Dirk as the blonde kicks off his shoes and puts his keys on the hook. “You were gone for a while.” Says Jake, more than a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Yep.”

“You didn’t tell me you were leaving.”

“Nope.” Dirk felt the familiar embrace of Jake’s powers, climbing into his core and massaging him into compliance. Jake appears behind him, turns him around and pins him against the wall. The brunette’s touch like fire, his eyes like honey that Dirk would soon drown in. Irritation gracing the perfect features, beauty meant to be fucked and fed and sated. An overwhelming desire to see those eyes and that mouth contort with the sweet agony of ecstasy clouded Dirk mind. He leaned up to kiss the plump lips of his demon boyfriend, only to be stopped by a commanding hand.

“Where were you?” Authoritative tone that seemed to stroke Dirk’s dick through his pants, his mind was setting off alarm bells, but all he could focus on was the tension in his jeans.

He licked his lips, “Nowhere.”

Jake hissed in his ear, “Don’t lie to me. I’ve seen you looking at that guy from you club. The one that looks like me.”

Oh, “John.”

“Don’t say his name.” A snarl. The sound in Jake’s voice and the firm grip on Dirk’s chin would make any normal person panic and run for the nearest exit. Not Dirk. The feel of Jake’s thumb pressing hard into his jaw and the nigh malignant tone in his voice only fueled Dirk desire. He wanted Jake’s cock down his throat.

Pale hands weakly petted the grip on Dirk’s throat. “Nothing between him and me.” The look in Jake’s eyes didn’t change. “Please, let me feed you.” A wobble in the otherwise unfaltering gaze of the incubus, there it is. “You must be hungry.” Dirk licked his lips again, stretching his neck as far as he could to brush his lips against Jake’s. His boyfriend broke, kissing him with force, causing an inferno within his body, tearing him from the inside out as he moaned and shook.

Jake pulled away watching his beloved human squirm in his grasp, welling with energy, a veritable buffet of energy. Grabbing his wrist Jake dragged Dirk to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed and standing over his human as Dirk scrambled to get his clothes off.

Once Dirk was bare, Jake took his time. He kissed Dirk’s neck, down to his clavicle before sucking at his sensitive spot while imbuing it with more arousal. The blonde nearly came from the small amount of attention, as he neared the pinnacle of his pleasure, Jake pulled away and forcing him to feel the cruel ebb of pleasure. “You’re mine.” Again, Jake kissed his human’s body, sucking his cock until climax was imminent before withdrawing the sweet touch of his tongue. Dirk sobbed and reached out to cling to Jake as the incubus growled in his ear “You’re mine you hear me?”

“Yes!” Turning Dirk over, Jake lapped at his entrance, fucking him with his tongue and stroking him to near completion. Jake was full of Dirk’s energy, sated and glowing with power. Dirk, however, was still denied his reward. He cried out as Jake held back the last touch he needed for orgasm. Turning Dirk back over to face his boyfriend, Jake demanded, “Where were you this morning?”

Emotionally and physically exhausted, desperate and sobbing, Dirk confessed, “G-getting you a birthday present.”

Shocked, Jake petted his hair, “I thought I told you, demons don’t have birthdays?”

Tears still streaming down his eyes and trembling from the delicious torture, Dirk strung together a few words, “You deserve a birthday. I wanted to give you o-AH! AH! AH!” Dirk was assaulted with an overwhelming excitement, his orgasm tearing through him so hard he couldn’t breathe, his vision blacked out and his mind soon followed.

He awoke later to the smell of pancakes and his boyfriend wearing the ring he had picked up that morning, the one with the engraving on the inside that read, “Forever Yours.”


	62. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incubus Dirk helps Jake study.

Your human is studying for one of those tests that humans are always worrying about. He’s hunched over a book on his desk, he looks like he’s ready to pull his hair out. You creep up, curious about what has gotten him all twisted up, it looks like one of the many human languages. You forget what it’s called, but you know it. Offering him some help he gives you a dismissive wave, while you understand that he’s under stress, that particular manner of his always irks you. Instead of leaving him be, you touch his shoulder, allowing a grain of your magic to wrap around his spine. He’s so cute when he blushes. You watch as his dick gets hard and you reach down to release him from his tight clothes. He, of course, doesn’t stop you, instead throwing his head back and moaning your name. You whisper in his ear “You’ll never learn if you stress yourself out and associate the subject with something bad, like frustration.” He squirms as you brush your hand against his cheek.

“Golly, Dirk.” He breathes out.

“Shh, now look at you test prep.” He does as he’s told and you feed him questions while he feeds you the candy of his desire. Every time he gets one right, you allow him a type of mini-orgasm, very hard to control, but you’re well practiced. He gets a taste while remaining clear headed enough to answer your questions. Again and again you drill him on this language, continuing little tastes, but he’s getting impatient.

“I think I’ve got it now.”

“Not yet. “You smile into his neck and seep a little more magic into his core, he sobs and starts begging. Still, not quite what you want. You tap the book in front of him and he gets the message. He asks you to fuck him in the language he was studying. “Good boy, I’m so proud of you.” He shakes a little at your words and you feel like he deserves a little reward. “Do you want to end this now? Or do you want me to fuck you?”

His reply is in English, but you let it slide. “P-please, fuck me. I want to feel you in me, please, Dirk.” He buries his face in his elbow and you hear overwhelmed sobs. He’s truly perfect for you, a treasure. Not wanting to make him wait any longer, you pull him out of his chair and bend him over his desk, letting his pants drop to the floor. You pull out your dick, it’s bigger than it was this morning, he’s really desperate. You coat yourself in lube and plunge into, pressing a hand to his back and letting his excitement climb until the moment before his peak. You keep him there as you fuck him, listening to his screams as he begs you to let him come. The sheer about of his desire that you’ve gorged yourself on is sinful, even for your kind. Even so, you don’t let him come just yet, not until he’s screamed himself out and is drooling and limp underneath you. As you finally let all of his build-up crash over him, you hear his raspy voice and the tears run down his face.  Once you finish, you clean him up, carry him to bed and wait patiently for him to recover, feeling more than a little pride in yourself for how out of it he is.

You’re not surprised by his first words. “You should help me study more often.”


	63. JohnDave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incubus Dave blow job.

John was in the kitchen, cozy from the warmth of the oven and the smell of baking chicken in the air. His shoulders relaxed and a slight dazed expression on his face as he became lost in his own mind while his hands washed the dishes he had used to prepare the food.

He was brought out of his reverie as two lanky arms wrapped around his torso and a shock of desire ran up his spine. “No.”

“No, what?” Dave grinned, kissing John’s neck, trying to pull him under the carnal spell of bliss.

“No, sex. Not now. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.”

“Uh, dude, you forget? I feed on energy. I need dinner.”

“Dave, your brother already told me the truth. You only need to eat MAYBE once a day, and you can feed on me while I sleep. You don’t need sex right this second.”

Dave let go of his boyfriend. “C’mon, you’re telling me you don’t want this fine piece of strider ass?” Said the blonde as he stripped off his shirt and leaned against the counter. John stared at him with an expression so dead pan, it rivaled the Strider stare. “Ouch.”

“Don’t give me that. I’m not a sex demon, I don’t want sex four times a day. I have shit to do.” Dave’s face faltered for a brief moment, John saw and sighed. “After dinner and let’s make it a quickie, okay?”

Dave blushed and leaned in, his voice hesitant and needy. “I actually wanted to blow you.” John stared for a moment.

“I’m not going down on you after a big meal, I’ll puke.”

Dave shook his head, before placing his forehead on John’s shoulder, his arms pulling the brunette close. “You don’t have to do anything. I just want to blow you.”

“Why?”

“I really am hungry, John.”

“Ew, dude, eat the food, not my cum.”

Dave shoved him, “Not in the physical sense asshole. Look, I can’t help it that you gave me so much when we started dating, I need something everyday man. I can’t wait for you to go to sleep.”

John looked at him, the blonde looked vulnerable, even with his shades. Looking at the clock he saw that they still had ten minutes. “All right, but let’s make this quick okay? Just something to tide you over.” Dave immediately dropped to his knees, undid John’s fly and took is length all the way down to the base. “Ffffuck, Da-Ah fuck!” Dave was massaging John’s balls with his hand, the enthrallment charm bringing everything up to its height. John resisted the urge to thrust into Dave’s mouth before Dave pulled off, almost moaning to him.

“Don’t hold back, the better it is for you the better it is for me. C’mon John.” Taking the brunette back into his mouth John fucked his boyfriend’s face until he climaxed in his mouth, choking out a small sound of pleasure.

Dave swallowed and licked every bit of cum off John before tucking him back into his underwear. John panted, “Feel better?”

Dave gave him a smug smirk. “Yeah, and I beat a personal record.” John looked at the timer Dave was pointing to, seven minutes left.


	64. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This stemmed from an idea that Vampires could detect blood sugar levels.

The evening was storming, the sun long gone and Dirk had gotten up early so the two could have dinner with Jake’s family. A special birthday celebration for one of the sweetest boys on this planet. Dirk stretched and breathed in deeply, the air smelled clean and fresh, he so loved stormy nights. As he took another lungful he smelled a pungent sweetness and his mouth watered. Jake had just come in the door, phone in hand, “My parents cancelled, the storm is crazy and their afraid that old tree in their yard is going to fall, they’re spending the night in the basement.”

Dirk yawned, “Wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened. That’s why I told them to get that thing removed last summer. And Jake, insulin.”

“Oh! Thank you.”

“Any time.” He watched as Jake went to the mini-fridge in their room and pulled out a dose, injecting himself with the practiced skill of someone who’s had to do it for their entire life. He waited until the sweetness lost its edge. “Good, now get your ass over here.” The blonde smiled and his pale skin seemed to glow as his shining teeth brightened the room and turn the air ridge. Jake climbed into bed and snuggled close, relaxed and compliant as Dirk ran his fingers through Jake’s hair. “No parents, and we certainly can’t go out in weather like that. How about a _celebration_ inside?” Long thin fingers traced Jake’s collar bone as the human shuddered and bared his neck. “Eager, aren’t we?” His voice was like sweet nectar laced with morphine, hypnotic and bone meltingly pleasant.

“…Not too hard? Still of a little sore from last time.” Jake’s words were a triumph through the pinhole of the ecstasy drip in his mind. He felt his mind go numb and his body open for his master.

“Of course, nothing but pleasure for my birthday boy.” Dirk purred as he sank his teeth into Jake’s neck. He held his boyfriend close as he lazily drank, letting Jake enjoy the high of a supernatural drug. He gently rubbed the human’s back and playfully grabbed his ass, soon feeling the strain Jake’s pants against what had to be an aching erection. Still, he waited slowly taking his fill of Jake’s delicious fluid. When Jake’s hands began to twitch and a soft moan escaped him, Dirk released him and laid him on his back. He lapped at the excess blood not want a drop to go to waste; while he drank for a long time he hadn’t taken any more than a routine blood donation. He wasn’t a monster.

“Please,” Jake whispered, “The thing we talked about.” His face blushing softly. 

“I don’t know Jake, that could really hurt. Something that feels good on your neck would hurt like hell on your dick.”

“Please,” Jake’s hips bucked, “I need it.” Dirk unbuttoned the birthday boy’s pants, removed his clothing and took a moment to admire the phallus.  He licked his lips, growing a little aroused himself as the idea of drinking blood while sucking Jake off. Afraid of hurting Jake, he opted for a different approach. He leaned down, licking a stripe along the shaft, earning a desperate groan from his victim and a hard buck from Jake’s hips. “Come on.” Dirk looked into Jake’s eyes and bared his teeth before biting into Jake’s thigh while softly stroking him. “Yeah, oh GOD! YES!” Jake was bucking his hips, desperate for more. Dirk placed an iron grip on his, using his other hand to pull the lube from his pajama pocket and slicked Jake up before entering him and bringing them both to climax. As Dirk held Jake close, kissing the top of his head, he asked, “Does that make you birthday a little better?” Jake, however, had already fallen asleep. After checking his lover’s pulse and gauging how much blood he took, Dirk held his boyfriend close. Nothing fatal, but he needs to be more careful.


	65. Cronkri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri has a confession

The two were entangled on the sofa, tongues entwined, hands frantic, skin feverishly hot. Cronus pulled away to kiss down Kankri’s neck as the troll mumbled. “You know, Cronus, I’ve been reading many books about relationships recently. Cronus ignored the ramblings, sound of Kankri’s voice moving toward a lecture was expected during amorous activities. As long as the tone didn’t broach indignance he was in the clear. Instead, he chose to focus his attention on the sensitive patch of skin near his lover’s collar bone and gently rubbing grub scars through red fabric.

“W-well, you see, there is a lot of talk about how communication is key. And -AH!- I know we’ve addressed -Mmm” Kankri was panting his bulge writhing in his pants, yet he managed to breathe steadily enough to reclaim his composure. “Cronus this is serious.”

“Chief, we already had this talk.” Cronus smiled and groaned his Kankri’s ear. “I always ask, don’t I? Haven’t I taken care of you?”

“That’s not what I was getting at Cronus. Now, if you will let me finish.” Kankri cleared his throat. “Among my research I found that couples often struggle because of in adequate communication. I’ve been upfront about how much I value any requests you have and dearly hoped I haven’t crossed any lines or triggered you in any way.”

“You haven’t, Kan. Now –“ Cronus leaned in to resume their play.”

“HOWEVER, I realized that given my zealous concern over improper vernacular, I fear you may see me as something of a prude. I do not fault those with fetishes Cronus and if you every want to carry out a fantasy of yours or perhaps something you’d like to do, please tell me. I will do my best, even if it is something I am uncomfortable with, I’m sure we can work out a compromise.”

“Kan, I’ve been enjoying this just fine.” His eyes lidded as he whispered “Why, you want to do something?”

Cronus waited to be pushed away, he waited for an outrage of the suggestion, he waited for frustration that he wasn’t taking the conversation seriously. Silence. Nothing but a piercing silence. He pulled away to find Kankri a deep red, his eyes closed tight. “M-maybe?”

“Really?”

“Oh don’t give me that look, I’m sure your fantasies are FAR more extreme than what I’m asking. Not that I’m trying to shame you. This is just, very uncomfortable. Most likely due to the societal taboo of discussion of sexual peculiarities. Despite the fact that most people do, in fact, have something they like that others would consider weird. Now that I –“

“What is it?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“What’s your kink?”

“Well…I don’t know if I’d call it a kink. I don’t want you to think of it as something terribly out of the ordinary and I mean….” Looking and Cronus he couldn’t help but finally blurt out, “I want you to spank me.”

“What.”

“I want you to spank me Cronus. I want you to bend me over and spank me as you…fuck me.”

Cronus stared astonished, his mind reeling for a brief moment before lust took hold. “Yes.” Cronus pulled Kankri roughly, kissing him hard. He felt the troll shudder and grinded against him, his pants starting to stain with genetic material. He broke the kiss turning Kankri around and over the arm of the sofa. Rising on his knees, Cronus grinded his bulge against Kankri’s ass, slapping it a few times through his clothes. “Like that?”

“Yeah,  just, this is quite uncomfortable. Could we do this standing? That way I could brace against the sofa.”

“Sure.” Cronus stood up and divested himself of offending garments, tearing Kankri’s clothes when he became too eager.” As Kankri was about to spiral into a lecture of ‘respecting other people’s property’ Cronus smacked his ass firmly, drowning the objection in a moan.

Neither lasted long. With every thrust Cronus slapped Kankri, over and over, even as the skin began to bruise he didn’t stop. Kankri wailed and moan, climax within minutes. His first time cumming before his matesprit.


	66. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is a new hire for Dave's company, Dirk has his own plans for orientation.

Jake took a deep breath as he entered his new boss’s office. His first day and his hands are trembling, his heart is beating in his skull. Everything that passes him by is a mix of white and red, the faces blur together and there is nothing but white noise. He can’t screw this up. He gently knocks the door to his boss’s office, easing it open as he’s given the okay to enter. Dave was on the phone, irritation clear on his face and impatience in his tapping fingers on the black desk. Jake takes a seat and waits a few moments, glancing around the room and taking in the dark décor broken up only by red lamps and a glowing fish tank.

Dave slams his phone on the desk startling Jake from his reverie. “I’m very sorry about this, but I won’t be able to give you a full orientation today. You’ll still be paid for the full time, but before I leave I’d like to introduce you to my brother. He tends to be a bit standoffish, but he spends a lot of time here and I’d like him to become familiar with you as soon as possible.”

“All right.” Jake beamed. He loved kids, and the shy ones are usually very sweet once you get to know them. Tomorrow he might even bring a treat for the little guy, his grandma sent him cookies nearly every week and they always went to waste.

Grabbing a separate phone, Dave dialed a number, “Dirk, come on in. Don’t give me that. Meet the new hire.” Jake was not prepared for who walked into the room. A young man roughly his own age and a sheer beauty of the male form. His body had a soft musculature that made him seem strong without appearing intimidating. His blonde hair was heavily styled in a way that framed his face and accentuated his cheek bones, as well as his vibrant orange eyes. Their eyes met and Jake swore he saw a ghost of a smirk on the boy’s face. “Jake, this is my brother Dirk, Dirk this is my new secretary, Jake.”

The men shook hands and when Dave was satisfied with their introduction, he interjected. “Well, I need to handle a situation that has gone completely pear shaped. Jake, you may leave for the day, I’m afraid this issue will take most of the day.”

“I could at least show him around. Get him familiar with the building and everything.”

Dave eyed his brother suspiciously before a fading smile graced his lips. “Rare for you to be so helpful. Just be considerate of the staff alright?”

“Got it. C’mon, Jake.”

The two left as Dave rushed down the hall to the elevator. Dirk ushered Jake in the opposite direction. “These are the administrative employees. The heads, the supervisors of the other departments have desks here and accounting is on this floor as well. There are two sets of elevators. The one that Dave went through is the main set, it takes you to the front of each of the major divisions of the company. Prop department, writing, costumes, and a few others. These elevators,” Dirk had taken Jake through a winding hallway until they finally met another set of elevators. “Take you to separate areas, unconnected to those basic divisions.” The two stepped in and Jake saw that there were five floors. “The basement is storage, the first floor is an employee area.” Dirk pressed the button for the fourth floor. “Floors two and three often change purpose depending on what’s needed, and- “The elevator doors opened wide. “This floor is entirely my own.” He walked out and Jake followed seeing a lavish set up. There was clearly a work area near the window of the open floor. Computers and some mechanical pieces about, as well as discarded drawings. There was also a sofa and a game area, a small kitchen and a bathroom. “It’s more like an apartment than an office building floor. It’s all mine too, there’s even a bed for when I stay too late working on something.” Dirk turned around and leaned in, watching carefully for any signal of discomfort from Jake. “What do you think?”

“It’s very nice.” Jake was bright pink and his eyes would not meet Dirk’s gaze.

“And what do you think of this?” Dirk kissed Jake softly and sweetly, attuned to any shifts from the new employee. Jake wrapped his arms around Dirk’s neck, deepening the kiss. Dirk pushed Jake against the wall, gripping his waist tightly and made the kiss rough. Jake moaned and Dirk trailed harsh nipping kisses down his neck. “You are one good looking man.” He whispered in Jake’s ear. “I bet you’d look even better on your knees.” Jake immediately sank to the floor and unzipped Dirk’s pants, pulling down his boxers and taking Dirk’s dick into his mouth. He sucked with fervor, pressing his hand between his legs for some relief. “Damn, you’re eager. -Fuck- you’re good” Dirk moaned louder as Jake sucked harder and bobbed his head faster. He swallowed when Dirk released in his mouth. While Dirk was embracing orgasm Jake unzipped his own pants, pumping his length, so close.

Dirk recovered quickly though, and pushed Jake to the floor, pinning his hands before he could finish. Jake whined and writhed. “I need to …please.” Jake whimpered. Dirk took Jake’s cock into his mouth, sinking all the way down. “oh-OH …god..” Jake hissed. Dirk kept his hands pinned and lavished the cock with slow, aching attention. “C-come on. M’close.” Dirk lifted his head and stared into Jake’s eyes as the Jake’s hips bucked from the lack of attention and Jake himself squirmed for just a little more friction.

“I’m a tease, Jake. You like it?” Dirk lowered himself again, taking all of Jake into his mouth and moaned.

“Yeah -GOD- yes!” Just a Jake was about to climax, Dirk pulled off once more, Jake whined as orgasm shrunk further from his grasp.

“We should do this again sometime. I would like to do more to you. This time though, I’ll let you do something to me.“ Orgasm was now far off and Jake was becoming frustrated.

“What?”

“I’m going to let you fuck my face.” Jake didn’t need to be told twice. He stood up, a little unsure of himself until Dirk started licking his dick. He grabbed a fist full of hair and once Dirk opened his mouth he shoved himself inside. It was hot and it was wet, and Dirk always knew when to swallow so that he squeezed around the head of Jake’s cock. Jake fucked his mouth faster and Dirk moaned, he watched as the blonde started touching himself and fucked his mouth harder. “Ah- fuck-yeah. Ah. Take my cock. You like my cock don’t you.” Dirk just moaned louder. As climax neared Jake tried to pull out, but Dirk placed an iron grip on his hips, swallowing all of Jake’s mess.

As he floated down from his high, all Jake could think was “What have I done?”


	67. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk spoils Jake after a swim meet.

I’m such a prick, an awful human being. I’m sitting on these bleachers, the smell of chlorine is everywhere, watching my boyfriend swim to the very best of his ability. There are friends, coaches, family, and other partners cheering their hearts out, I do my best to mimic them, but my heart is not in the same place. All I can think about is how he looks in that speedo of his, the water glistening from his body. I want to pull him into somewhere quiet and suck him until he screams my name.

He won. I feel myself swell with pride, but also hate myself because I wasn’t there to notice. I cheered, I looked attentive, but I was caught up in my own fucking fantasies and missed that incredible moment. When he gets out of the water, he walks over to the heated water with his towels, coaxing his muscles to relax after such strain. I walk towards him, my eyes wandering over his body and twitching muscles and when he turns around I can’t help but notice his dick, barely covered. Part of me hopes he pops out of it, so I can help him and touch him. I hate myself.

Jake throws his arms around me, he’s so warm and feels nice in my arms. He beams and does his post-race frantic ramble. His voice sounds so cute when he’s excited. He’s the first one done, I follow him into the locker room. Chlorine lingers in there. He’s still talking and I remind myself to be attentive and loving.

When he gets his medal, I swear I see the beginning of a tear in his eye. I want to spoil him.

When we get home I take of my clothes as I head to the bathroom. “We both smell like chlorine, let’s take a shower.” The look in his eyes is one I will covet until the day I die.

The water rains down on us and I wash him. “I’m so proud of you.” I say as my hand cradles his balls, my dick gently pressing against his cheeks. My other hand begins to stroke him and his head falls back on my shoulder. “You did so well.”

“Yeah.” His voice hitched. “Thanks.”

“Mmm, but, you know, I think something new should be added to your routine.”

“What’s that.”

“How about before every practice and meet, I suck you off?”

“Why?” He sounded more curious and turned on than confused.

“I couldn’t help but notice the tightness of that uniform.”

His skin turns pink, “I’ve just gained a little weight in my tuckus. Nothing do with boners.”

I squeeze his balls and stroke him harder, he groans and leans against me. “You sure it can’t help? Just think of it, me on my knees for you. You, fucking my face **hard and fast** so you can get off as quickly as possible. Think of me choking on that dick of yours while I touch myself because having you in my mouth just **feels so good.** ”

He came all over my hands, “Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, but only if you fuck me nicely afterward.”

 I kiss his forehead, “Absolutely.” After I dry him, make him comfortable, and lube him nicely, I watch myself disappear inside him as he squirms and begs for more. “How do you like it swim captain?” I say through heaving breath as he screams.

“Yes! Harder! Oh god! I- I- Ah- DIRK-“

He climaxes the second time tonight and I don’t let up. I pound his ass, feeling the shear glide of with the lube in his tight, perfect ass.

 

He climaxed a third time, but was sore the next day, irritated that my mark had made it difficult to walk. He made sure I paid for it the following week.

I’m on my knees, his hand wrapped tightly in my hair, guiding my head along his cock. He keeps saying filthy things and calls me names. All I can do is groan. Soon he just holds my head still so he can thrust into my face, until he cums down my throat. The second the hot fluid hits the back of my throat, I cum onto the floor. He teases me, calls me easy and reminds me of my promise to treat him when he gets back. I’m an awful human being, but Jake seems to appreciate it.


	68. JohnDave Sadstuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse and character death warning.

You can’t hide the coughing from him, you know he can hear it down the hall. You hear a distant call of muffled noise, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a cold.” You take great care to wash the red from your hands and quickly inspect your clothes and the counter for any stray splatters. You’re in the clear. Swallowing the taste of iron down your raw throat your walk upright and rigid back to the couch and the movie.

John, thankfully doesn’t notice and the evening ends without incident. You take the long way home dreading the night ahead. A fist greets you at the door and your skull rings as your eyes cloud. You nearly give up and let him do what he wants. He hates it when you play dead. Hates it when you don’t struggle. It only makes the beating worse. A kick to the stomach makes a mess of the floor, too much popcorn. He sneers and shoves your face in the mess, look how you ruined the carpet, worthless filth. 

It takes hours for you can pull yourself out of your uselessness. You sigh and scold yourself for eating too much. The vomit is crusting on the side of your face as you grab a towel to clean up the floor. Another hour is spent cleaning the spot until it’s like new, you can finally shower. The lock is still broken so you move quickly. Once you’re dressed and headed to your room, you can hear, with great relief the snoring behind the door of dread. You cry and you hate yourself for it, it’s your only chance though. Tears silently stream down your cheeks, your breathing carefully calibrated to a near normal level. Your phone vibrates, John wishes you sweet dreams. You tell him you love him and wish the same.

Only nightmares are shown in the moon’s glow.

Five hours sleep, pretty good. You keep to a corner with your phone, John says he’s lonely. You offer to come over. Your heart leaps when he accepts, you really hope you don’t poison him like everyone else in your life.

Sneaking out of your room, nearly to the door, slices on your arms. The giant as awakened. Detour out the window. A sharp pain in your back. Everything is flashing and your heart is pounding in your brain. He sees your tears.

Everything hurts.

Stumbling into an alleyway, people watch as you pass by. You sit where no one will see you and spend twenty minutes sending John a five-word apology. You cough and your body wracks with pain. Blood on your hands and down your arm. Sleep will help…

He cries when he places red roses on your grave.


	69. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> collegestuck porn

I can’t help but watch him at night. My mind and gaze wanders to him after 9pm and it always settles on his ruffled hair and smudged glasses. He frantically works on his homework, trying his very hardest. It’s cute to see his enthusiastic nature confined to a chair and paper.

Tonight is different though, there’s a frayed edge to his appearance. His hair is sticking out at all ends, his glasses are smudge free, but he’s constantly fiddling with them. Finals are coming up. “You okay, babe?”

“M’fine.”

Not himself at all. I get up and make his favorite tea for him, just a splash of cream and honey. I set it next to him and look over his shoulder. His history paper. I sigh to myself, he gets weird about his papers as the deadline looms close. I’ve already proofread this paper for him three times. He’s still trying to work out the exact proper way to say things, flitting around the paper like he does at an amusement park, his attention can’t stay in one place for too long. His knee is bouncing, too much nervous energy. I place my hands on his shoulders and gently massage them.  His eyes slowly gloss over before his head sinks down and he resigns himself to the relief. “Let’s go to the bedroom, your back is awfully stiff.”

He nods and gets up, I guide him to the bed and close the door, the soft light of darkness and bedside lamps gives the room a relaxing glow. He takes off his shirt, “Pants too.” I say. He smiles, he knows what I want to do. He does what I say and leaves his clothes in a pile on the floor. Taking some of the massage oil, I work of breaking the tension in his muscles, his soft sighs always turn me on. I will away my impending boner.

Once he seems to have melted into the bed, I washing my hands and grab the lube.  Wiping the excess oil off his back, I help him turn over. His cock is standing at attention and I suck the tip while I prep my fingers and push into him. He’s moaning my name. I do my best to time my bobbing head with my thrusting fingers.

Oh, the noises he makes. I quickly unbutton my fly and stuff a pillow between my legs so I can rut against something while I please him. His hand threads through my hair and when our eyes meet he calls me handsome. Everything is so wonderfully easy and I feel so useful to him, I love doing this for him.

My finger finds his prostate and his back arches. I love him. His hands pull at my hair and my scalp stings. I’m shameless humping a pillow, but most of my pleasure comes from his sounds in my ears and his cock in my mouth. The taste of him sliding down my throat makes me feel warm and I try harder to make him come before I lose control of myself.

When his hot fluid shoots down my throat I swallow it with the greedy smile of the sick bastard that I am. He’s always recovered quickly though and pushes me on my back. He reaches for me and I come from the barest of his tender touches. I’m aware of him watching me as dopamine floods my system.

Once I recover I grab a few washcloths and we clean each other up. He pulls me close and kisses my forehead whispering “Thank you” against my damp skin. I never want to leave him.

I hope he never leaves me.


	70. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this back in May on my blog and like to reread them when I post them here. Mostly I write something and forget about it. This is an emotional vulnerability fic with sex. This one, I have to say, I'm proud of.

He kisses my body all over like gentle whispers in the brisk night air. His breath is hot against my skin and the satisfaction on his face when I blush at his tender treatment is both humiliating and comforting. It’s been so long since someone has thought of me as precious. I’ve been told I’m a good lover, especially when I’m manipulating the excitement and pushing someone else to orgasm. The few times someone has graced me with absolute grace of being dominated, they’ve always rushed and I came for them as quickly as possible.

That’s not what Jake wants and for some reason that makes me supremely happy. Maybe it’s the dopamine.

He made me come twice when we had sex for the first time, six months ago. He was so proud of himself and his boyish smile made me break my own rule. I let him hold me that night and make me breakfast the next morning. I thought he was just a considerate lover. I never expected him to ask me out on a proper date. And when I say proper date I mean a proper date. Dinner, movie, nightcap…and no sex. It was uncomfortable, I thought maybe he was just trying to pay recompense for allowing him to use my body. Still, he called the next day and the smile I saw on my own face in the hall mirror. Embarrassing. I agreed to go out again though.

There’s been a slow build up after that one night of passion. He treats me nicely and always gives me what I want, his cock inside me. He holds my hand and asks if I’m alright even though he’s already so gentle, like I might dissolve.

Does he see the cracks in my soul?

Can he heal me?  
That’s not fair, I shouldn’t think that.

I come for him again tonight, calling his name…tears stream down my face. I’ve never had such an intense orgasm. He wipes my tears and I whisper his name. He fills me up and it feels like my insides are being blessed. I don’t even mind the incoming consequences for the next week.

He holds me and asks me to be his.  My stupid mouth won’t work, he still kind through the hurt in his voice.

I wake up early the next morning, make breakfast and write a note for him. Dawn has just settled over the city as I leave his apartment.

He calls me every day over the next week, but I’m too much of a coward.

He shows up on my doorstep, begging to know what he did wrong and I kiss him.

He’s in my bed once again, kissing me, fucking me, and whispering words too kind and loving for my ears. I hold his shoulders, struggling to keep him away, but not let him leave. He fucks me gently into the mattress again, something has changed though, he has plans.

He strokes me to climaxs, fucks me through another, filling me again. He doesn’t stop. He pulls out a vibrator and eases it inside me, he lets it buzz until I’ve come three more times and I’m sobbing. I beg for a break. He takes it out and brings me into his chest. He pets my hair and tells me I’m good.

I can’t stop crying. I can’t stop clinging to him.

He never pushes me away.

Once I’m calm, he asks for an explanation and I tell him I’m scared.

He simply nods and hugs me; hugs me until I’m nothing but a sea of tears and his kisses are a siren’s song to the land of dreams.


	71. DirkJakeish Sadstuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not for the faint of heart. This includes graphic torture and multiple killings. It was inspired by I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream.

I sit here in filth and mold while he laughs at me and taunts me about my missing eye. “Don’t worry, dear creator, I’m keeping an eye out for you. Look, I’ve found something I think you’ll like very much.” A video plays on the wall to my prison. Jake, Roxy, Jane, and myself…eating ice cream at the beach. I can’t remember if this actually happened or if it’s some illusion he’s created. He chuckles in my ear and hisses before he shuts down the pleasant scene and replaces it with a fresh horror to torment me and fill me with nightmares.

Jake is strung up and bleeding. He’s screaming. Thin rods jut out from his body as he strains against the chains that keep him suspended in the air. A large puddle of blood is caked on the floor and I can hear strangled noises that beg for death. I cover my ears and close my eyes only to be shocked so hard I puke. I smell nothing but sick and blood and fear in this room. I can’t tell if it’s me or Jake that screams harder or with more ferociousness, I’m surprised we haven’t all collectively torn our esophagi and choked on our own blood. I beg him to stop. I don’t want to see this anymore.

“As you wish.” I look and watch as Jake’s head is savagely ripped from his body. I can’t stop sobbing.

Next is Jane, she’s restrained against metal rungs hanging over a large pit. She’s crying, begging for mercy. “You did this to them.” He’s chuckling and I nod. I truly was the one to do this. I convinced them to help me build this monstrosity. I made it worse with my selfishness.

We weren’t always separated like this, we were, at once, together. We were in hell, but we tried to comfort each other. We allowed the others to sleep, we scavenged for food and split whatever we found. Jake, with a surprisingly high sex drive given the circumstances…pleased…us all. He said he was happy to do it. I was too jealous. I demanded him for myself. I withheld food so I could stay with him. So he would only show me affection. HAL seemed to take great enjoyment in my antics. He truly prefers to orchestrate his own torture though. Offered me a deal. To separate our group, all I had to do was endure my eye being ripped out of my head.

I don’t know what I was thinking. I must have been mad.

He separated the girls and filled the nights I spent with Jake with their screams. We managed and I would let him fuck me until I was raw, just to keep him from thinking too much about them. HAL is only good while he’s amused. Jake and I were separated; this is the cost of my stupidity.

Now I have to watch them all die. Jane’s crying and agony didn’t stop until she was fried. HAL made sure I could smell the burnt flesh and gag on my own regret.

Finally, he dumped Roxy in my room through the ceiling. She laid there crumpled on the floor. I crawled to her and felt for a heartbeat, she was alive.

“She’s pregnant.” Said the AI’s voice with a madman’s glee. “I thought you might want to apologize to her for what you’ve done, before I tell her my plans for her baby.” I shuddered and held her limp form close until she came to, maybe an hour later. What even is time anymore?

“Dirk!” She screamed and held me tight, then quickly scrambled away with fear in her eyes.

“I’m not a trick.” I said although it was clear she didn’t believe me. Who could blame her? Anything was possible in this hell. HAL began singing a horrific version of Hush Little Baby. Roxy covered her ears and curled in on herself, still HAL continued.

“PLEASE JUST KILL ME!!!” She screamed with pure anguish and HAL just laughed at her and continued his song.

He wasn’t expecting what I’d do. He didn’t know my desperation to fix my mistake, to atone for my sins. I lunged toward her and forcefully grabbed her head and snapped her neck. HAL wasn’t happy, I had never known his true anger or his sheer glee in my torment until that moment.

Now, I lay strapped to a rock by iron chains that sear my skin and back. Every three days for fifty-six hours straight I feel him carve into my flesh and pull out my organs to show me and then sew me back up. Each one is healed with nothing but a scar after only ten hours, but when he digs into my flesh once more, the pain doubles every time. I can taste the blood in my mouth and smell the vile viscera that is my body. I feel everything and can no longer hear the sounds of my own screams.


	72. DirkJake/John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon! Incubus Jake! Incubus John

He must be having a really pleasant dream. There’s a guy on his lap that looks almost exactly like Jake, but somehow, he knows that this is not his husband. Normally, he’d hate himself for indulging the grinding of someone else’s ass on his dick, but there’s excitement flooding through his veins and everything is suspended in something thick and sweet. He can taste the arousal in the air and his senses are so heightened he can barely stand it.

“Bend over,” Not-Jake whispers in his ear, Dirk is powerless to resist. He doesn’t even want to. The rational side of him is gone. The only thing that delays his response is the underlying loyalty to his one and only love.

He is only human.

He will hate himself later.

He bends over and feels something so large that it stretches him, but doesn’t hurt him. He can’t help but groan. A chuckle behind and movement inside him, pleasure explodes behind his eyes and he can taste orgasm. It never comes. He’s sobs and tries to concentrate, just a little more. He can’t. He can’t. More chuckling behind him.

“Little slut loves my cock don’t you? Can’t come? Maybe if I do this.” The thrusts are faster and more powerful, pleasure so intense he might die. Still, he can’t come and the one fucking him is giggling like an asshole.

“Dirk, darling, I-“ He knows that Jake is there, he knows he’s doing something wrong. He can’t stop his moans, he can’t even feel shame. If he could just come.

The thrusting stops and Dirk looks back to see a gun pointed at Not-Jake’s head. “Out of my prey, John.”

“Oh, is this YOUR prey? And here I thought this was your anima vero.” John spoke in a sadistic tone and thrust into Dirk roughly, making the blonde squeak.

“Shut up.”

“Face it, you haven’t been able to feed like normal since you pursued this human.” John giggled, “I just thought a little prank my snap you back to your senses. The boss is mad you know.”

Jake cocked his gun, “This contains bullets of heaven, burned like a bitch, but it WILL kill you. You will forget you ever saw me or Dirk, you will not say anything to anyone or so help me, I will track you down and end you.”

“How the mighty have fallen.”

“Out of him, NOW!” Jake pressed the barrel to John’s head.

“Alright, alright. He’s a needy twink, I see why you stayed.” John winked at him. “I’d suggest you take care of him, he’s pretty desperate.” John smirked and vanished.

Dirk was finally able to think clearly and realized what he had done. “Jake, I’m so sorry, I-“

Jake didn’t let him finish. Instead the brunette kissed him roughly and pinned him to the floor. The thick scent of arousal was back, drenching him and muddling his mind. “You have nothing to worry about darling.” Jake bit his neck making him arch and strain against Jake’s hands. “You are mine.” Was hissed in his ear and he felt himself pulled under some great force that left him pliable and weak willed.

Soon Jake was inside him and he felt the tight strain of excitement inside him once more. He wanted it to break, he needed to come. Once again, he could not. “Let me brand you as mine.”

“Yes.” He sobbed, anything for Jake. The single word exploded into a climax unlike anything he had felt before.

When he woke hour later, two matching chain tattoos decorated his wrists.


	73. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Dirk and a Possessive Werewolf Jake

Every instinct in Jake’s body is telling him to rip apart the harlot his boyfriend is flirting with. He tries to reason the situation through logic, there’s no actual chemistry, Dirk just needs to feed. There’s something in the way the girl giggles and that pale boyish smile that makes his blood boil. He watches Dirk lead her into a dark, private area. She leans in for a kiss, he sinks his teeth into her throat. For a blood sucker though, he’s considerate. He didn’t take enough to kill her, and her moans suggest she isn’t feeling any pain…quite the opposite actually. This does nothing to improve Jake’s mood. As soon as Dirk eases the girl down and wipes his mouth, Jake is right there, grabbing his wrist as dragging him from the whore.

“You really need to get used to my eating habits.” Dirk states as he continues to wipe his mouth with a handkerchief, unperturbed by the iron grip on his arm.

Jake growls in return, “You’re mine.”

“Never said I wasn’t, poppet.”

“You were flirting with her.”

“Only way to eat in peace. If I forced her, she would have screamed and I would have to kill her, not to mention the danger of anyone who came to save her. Last thing I need is a slayer on my ass.” Finally, they slowed and rested in a nearby cemetery.  An unwelcome scent graced Jake’s nose, the scent of another of his kind. He growled at looked around. “What is it, poppin?”

“I smell something, I just…” The smell was faint and every time he turned it faded. He looked at his boyfriend crouched beside him, tackling him and take a long whiff of his scent. Yes, there it was. “You meeting with other werewolves, Strider?”

Dirk sighed, rolling his eyes, “I had an encounter a few hours ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jake growled.

“I handled it. They won’t be bothering me again.”

“No one should approach you, my scent is all over you.”

“Really, Jake, you are acting like some feral dog now, puppin.” The blonde grinned and Jake scowled before gently resting his teeth against Dirk’s throat, soaking the area in saliva. Jake could feel his boyfriend relax and pet his head.

“Mine.”

“Yes, poppet.” Jake unbuttoned Dirk’s pants while the vampire let him do what he liked. There wasn’t any reasoning with him at this point. Jake took all of Dirk in his mouth, the semi his boyfriend had been sporting soon grew into an achingly hard erection. Jake pumped his hand around Dirk’s member and watched the blonde’s head tilt back, mussing his hair. He watched as Dirk’s breath became labored, his mouth fell open and his back arch slightly. The only time his carefully designed indifference fell away. Jake was the only one to see it. Jake should be the only one to EVER see this side of Dirk.

Dirk came after a few short minutes, Jake was considering step two, but decided it’d be better to do this in Dirk’s dwelling. Picking his boyfriend up, Jake raced home at top speed, making the few out at three in the morning wonder how someone was capable of running so fast, much less while carrying someone.

Once in Dirk’s dark abode, Jake stripped him naked and laid him on the satin sheets. “I want to mark you.” Jake demanded with an edge of need.

“Fine.”

Fumbling for the lube, Jake spread his boyfriend wide, preparing him for something larger than any human male could possess. He filled him quickly and watched as Dirk became glassy-eyed once more. As he thrust into this prize, Jake repeated “You’re mine. Mine. All mine.” Dirk could only moan, so full that he felt he might explode. Yes, take as much of him as you want, just keep filling him like that.

Soon Jake was thrusting faster, both panting and covered in sweat. The level of possession Jake felt over the male underneath him was reaching its height. He whispered, “Nearly there,” in Dirk’s ear. The blonde was too far gone to brace himself. He cried out when Jake withdrew, forced to watch as the brunette pumped himself to completion, spraying his fluid all over Dirk’s body.

He pinned Dirk’s hands to his sides and waited until the cum started to dry on the pale skin. Finally, Jake took Dirk into his mouth for the final time that night, sucking and lapping at Dirk’s cock until he could swallow Dirk’ fluid, marking his insides for his beloved.

As Dirk lay panting against the sheets, cum crusting on his body he complained, “You really are disgusting, love.”

“And yet you love me anyway. “


	74. Davekat

I do my best not to look freaked out at my boyfriend’s alien junk.  It’s like some hentai tentacle shit and it’s oozing red fluid. I shouldn’t think it’s hot…or maybe I should, given…you know….by normal human standards it kind of a given that you would be attracted to your partner’s junk. Karkat isn’t human though, and his crotch is unlike any I’ve ever seen.

He makes some nervous veiled comment disguised as an insult. I kiss him, hard, because I’m nervous too, I just don’t want to tell him. He groans and leans into me and the room suddenly feels really warm. I want out of my shirt, out of my clothes. His sharp teeth nick my lip, the world tilts and my boner needs to be touched. I climb into his lap, I’m not a bottom whore, I’m tougher than-

His bulge is pressing at my entrance and there’s something about the warm stickiness of Karkat’s fluid that makes me shudder. He’s pressing those teeth against my neck and I gasp. Everything feels smooth and easy, before I know it he’s inside me and he seems to know exactly what a prostate is and how to abuse it.

Fuck, this feels really good. I can’t even control myself anymore. He hasn’t touched me. I can hear myself begging. Dignity is for chumps. He’s thrusting and hitting it harder and I feel something stream down my cheeks. He stops, looking concerned and wiping the tears away. I have no shame, only need. I writhe and tell him not to stop, because it feels so fucking good. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.

 Yeah, like that. Harder. Harder.

…………………..

My body feels like melted honey. I can’t move. So relaxed. Karkat is cleaning me, whispering kindness to me. I like this. This is nice. It’s like the scars of shattered Daves in this great fucked up infinity were healed, just a little. Karkat hold me close and I sob harder than I ever have before. Cathartic.

I love him.


	75. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wanders into a dream bubble with a bunch of dirks.

You’re not sure exactly what happened, but now you’re in the middle of a dream bubble, surrounded by variations of Dirk Strider. They are all sitting around you, careful about your personal space. One is leaning against your back, another on each shoulder, one is inching toward your lap, silently asking permission before he rests his head. How could you say no? They’re warm, it’s comforting and nice, especially after the fight with the real Dirk. The one against you back is now massaging your shoulders, you don’t tell him to stop, you need this. The ones on your shoulders start massaging your arms. The last one starts massaging your calves, but you can feel him inching up.

Taking stock, One trickster Dirk, one dream dirk, brain ghost dirk, and brobot. Brobot pulls you into his lap as trickster Dirk massages further up your legs. You’re hard and embarrassed. Brain ghost Dirk pushes trickster Dirk away and whispers in your ear. “Do you really want this Jake? All of us?” You feel warmth coat your neck and shoulders. You’re dirty, not a proper gent at all, thinking about a fellow like this, even if he’s a former boyfriend. Not right. You should care. You don’t.

“Yeah.” You sigh out, your head tilts back as a hand undoes your fly and rubs you through your shorts. You become limp as they take of your clothes in a coordinated effort and a finger slips inside you.

“Do you want to be fucked?”

“Yeah.”

“By brobot?” You nod. “Do you want me to stroke you? Or suck you?”

The heat magnifies on your face, your thighs squeeze together just thinking about it, trying to get some relief. “S-suck.” Brain Ghost Dirk buries his face in your lap, his hot mouth squeezing your erection, his tongue across your slit. You moan and feel something press against your entrance. You remain relaxed as it slides inside. Trickster Dirk kisses you forcefully, his tongue invading your mouth and making you submit. Your dick throbs. Brobot starts vibrating and your ears ring for a moment. When your senses comeback, you can hear a moan, opening your eyes you see dream Dirk behind trickster Dirk, jerking himself off and moaning loudly. Your eyes meet and his practically screams your name while thrusting into his fist. Brain Ghost Dirk swallows around your tip. Brobot buzzes against your prostate. Trickster Dirk gyrates against while kissing you so hard you can barely breath.

When you come, you don’t feel it in your dick or even throughout your body; you become the orgasm. Your mind floods and everything feels good as you sink into unconsciousness.

 

You wake on your planet, shorts ruined. Part of you is ashamed, the other part can’t wait until you fall asleep again. Maybe one day you’ll see the real Dirk in a dream bubble.


	76. DirkJake

He’s kissing down my neck, his hot tongue at the base of my neck, his lips sucking and teeth grazing. A moan escapes my lips and I can feel him smile. I’m hard and grinding against him. “Do you feel good, Dirk?” The way he asks, I can’t tell if he’s teasing or if he just cares that much. His body is warm against mine and my mind is shorting out. I only catch a phrase here or there, Jake can be rather chatty. “Such a delightful specimen, I do say Dirk, have you been working out?” He gropes my biceps and looks into my eyes, he makes me feel special. He strips and crawls into my lap, still too many clothes. Taking my hands, he shows me where he wants to be touched. Caressing his sensitive spots, I feel him relax against me, giving himself to me. He loves me, doesn’t he?

I want to show him I’m worth of his love. I take his nipple into my mouth and grab his ass roughly, spreading the cheeks as I suck on the nub. The sound he lets out makes my dick twitch, somewhere between surprise and pleasure, I relish it. He grinds against my lap, and I wonder if I’m the only one that can do this to him. The way he says my name makes me think I am, and it fills me with something I still can’t place. He pulls at my shirt and pants, I oblige him. I want to make him happy. His hands are all over my naked form.

Pulling out the lube from between the cushions, we should really hide it someplace better. It’s the last thing we want showing up when friends are over. I cover my fingers and slip them inside him, two then three, and when I think he can handle it, four. He’s babbling. Wants to be fuller, not enough. He pulls away, tugging my hand. His dick is pressed against his stomach, leaking precum, dripping down his shaft. When we get the bedroom, he grabs something from under his pillow, I know exactly what it is. He bends over the end of the bed, his legs spread wide.

Kissing down his spine, I push myself inside. I ask him if he hurts, if he’s okay. He moans, not a sincere moan, I know the difference and he’s a terrible actor, but it’s consent. Besides, I want him to do what he plans. Thrusting inside him, I keep a pace fast enough to keep him unaware, but slow enough to keep him from losing his mind. I know how to work him when I want.

I watch the phone appear in his hand, he’s taking pictures and I make a point to look at his ass spread around my dick. I pretend I don’t hear the sound of the camera (he never thought to turn off the sound). I pretend that I lost by the feel of him and not vanity overcoming me and filling me with pleasure. I’m his pretty doll, his erotic pride. He wants to show me off and I want him to. I don’t know who he sends the pictures to and I don’t care. Look at how good I look when fucking him. Look at how much he loves getting fucked by me.

Once he’s taken a few pics, I fucking him harder and faster. I watch as he drops the phone, how his breath becomes shorter. I listen as moans, true moans, escape him and how his hands bunch the blankets around him. He loves my dick, I do this to him. I’m…I’m worthy of his love.


	77. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake struggles with erectile dysfunction

It’s been a whole month since we’ve had sex. I keep thinking that this is all my fault. Jake’s bored of me, tired of me. I don’t thrill him anymore; I don’t give him what he needs. Last night, I tried to….initiate. He pushed me away. It’s not that our love life is without affection, far from it, he kisses my so sweetly. I just… can’t help but feel like it’s a consolation, his way of giving me a hint that he’s no longer satisfied with me. I try to remember our last carnal interaction, but it’s mostly a blur. I had had a lot to drink that night. I hardly remember anything after stumbling into the bedroom. I wonder if I said something cruel. Maybe I was just really bad, maybe the sex was so bad Jake doesn’t want to do anything with me anymore.

He plops down next to me for our movie night, a quick peck on my cheek. He grabs my hand and smiles at me, I smile back, trying to hide my fear. He doesn’t want me anymore. He just doesn’t know how to leave. He’s so kind, trying to keep the affection going, so I don’t get upset. I’m selfish and don’t even try to stop the words coming out of my mouth. “Do you still love me?” I ask him. The look of his face is one of shock and perplexity. After a moment his eyes soften and he cups my face, his lips meet mine and the energy he puts the kiss is nearly overwhelming. He holds me close his tongue invades my mouth, so hot it leaves me dizzy. I’m not proud of the moan that escapes me, but his chuckle is worth any embarrassment.

After some time he pulls away, “Does that answer your question?” he asks. I’m hot and bothered and want him back on me.

“Yeah,” I smile. “But I’m not completely clear on it, can you tell me again?” He chuckles again and my dick is fucking hard. When he kisses me again, I meet his passion with mine in equal force. Our hands wander, mine a bit more eager than his. And when I reach down…he’s not hard at all. He pulls away quickly.

“Let’s watch the movie.” I’m a bit crestfallen, my boner still straining against my pants. He notices and gives me a mischievous smile. “Or should I take care of you first,” He winks. His hand is on me and it feels fan-fucking-tastic, but I can’t ignore how not into it he is.

I catch his wrist before I stop caring, “What’s wrong?” I ask and his face burns brightly and he turns away.

“Nothing, Dirk, just let me do this, okay?”

“Do I not…do anything for you anymore?”

“That’s not it..I” He’s flustered and picks up the gun from the coffee table. It’s empty, but he fiddles with it, a nervous tick of his. I know it well.

I take his hand, “C’mon Jake, talk to me.”

“I can’t get it up.” He mutters and hides his face in his hands. Everything makes sense.

“It could be a medical issue, have you-“

“I went to the doctor twice, they say there’s nothing wrong with me. I figure I must be getting old.”

“Jake, you’re only thirty-five.”   
“So, then maybe I’m just….I don’t know…not man enough anymore.”

“Stop that.” My mind starts working at a fevered pace. It explains why he’s stopped drinking and why he was trying to get fit. I hate to do this to him, but I have to ask. “Did I do anything the last time…?”

“….”

“Jake, I need to know.”

“I had too much to drink. I couldn’t….you giggled. I just.”

“I’m sorry-“

“No, It’s not your fault.”

“I didn’t help anything.” Maybe the issue is pressure. “Jake, do you feel pressured to… perform?” He fiddles with the gun some more and I have my answer.  “Would you humor me with an experiment?”

“What kind of experiment?” I grab him and pull him close until our lips barely touch. Taking his hands, I place them on my hips, “Don’t move your hands away from there, okay? You can press yourself against me, but no moving your hands. No one will cum tonight, just kiss me.” He does as I tell him, with same passion as before. I kiss him back trying to make him feel at ease. Trying to hide the fact that I desperately want him inside me. This is about him. He needs to feel comfortable. He needs to feel loved. His tongue is more dexterous than I remember, touching every corner of my mouth. I moan and he moans with me. He presses himself against me and I recline back so I can feel the weight of him. We stay like that for a couple of hours. By the end I can barely contain myself. I send him of to bed and take a shower to relieve my aching cock.

The next night after work, we’re sitting across the dinner table, empty plates and there’s longing in his eyes. It’s been so long since I had seen it. In this moment I realize there’s fear there too. I don’t want him to fear our intimacy ever again. “Want to do what we did last night?” He nods. “Okay, this time, you can touch anywhere but my ass or dick. Sound good?” He nods and pulls me toward the couch. His kisses on my neck make me laugh. He pulls at my shirt and I tell him no, his touches must be through clothes. My fingers thread through his hair, touching the tension spots at the base of his skull. My mouth wanders around his neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. His hands massage my back before he moves to my legs, groping my muscles and heaving small breathy moans in my ear. His dick shows some minor interest, but I pay it no attention. When we finish we’re both hard, but I insist we finish separately.

Jake greats me after work with a hungry gaze as he launches himself towards me. “I want to see you come tonight.” He whispers in my ear.

I agree, but make a rule. “Clothes stay on.” He seems annoyed, but grinds against me as he gropes my ass. He seems to agree to my terms. He’s more demanding tonight, more controlling. Soon he has me underneath him, my arms spread across his back while his hands and hips consume my pelvis. This was supposed to be about him, but I lose my focus when his hands delve into my pants and play with my tip. All I have the presence of mind to do is give my best whore moan in his ear and arch my back. I put on a show like my life depends on it, calling his name, panting, whining, begging. He whispers filthy things in my ear. He comes shortly after I do. Underwear and work pants ruined. It was worth it.

It’s Saturday and Jake asks me over breakfast what the next step is. I tell him and he smiles. Less than a half an hour later, I’m writhing in his lap as his lubes me up. He’s cruel, makes me beg for his dick, I missed feeling this way for him. He knows the rules, only a few minutes of penetration, no cumming. It’s hard not to keep going. We have to separate and finish. We do it again that night.

Sunday morning, we can’t wait, I’m barely conscious when he asks to stretch me again. I make him show me his cock, hard and leaking. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him so desperate. His fingers stroke my prostate; he’s making up for yesterday when he wasn’t allowed. I’m screaming his name before he even shoves his dick in me. I demand his cock, I didn’t work this hard to not have his cock inside me when I cum. I ask to ride him, he agrees. It’s thick and slick and our hips move in rhythm together. I grip his shoulders and can feel him watching me. “Oh god, your cock. It’s so big!” I mewl like a virgin for him, praise his size and his skill, cumming over both of us. He hasn’t finished, I tell him to use me. As his cock moves inside me I feel another orgasm build, I encourage him, tell him he’s good. It feels like he needs me, a feeling that does wonders on my arousal. When he fills me with his cum I release once more.

After we’re clean he holds me possessively, kissing my forehead and stroking my arms. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah, fantastic.” I feel him smile against my shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Talk to me next time?”

“Yeah.”


	78. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM and A whole lot of facefucking

Jake’s been feeling better since our little experiment, a lot better. He’s been indulging in his fantasies and mine; he seems to be more comfortable dominating me too. Tonight I’m on my knees for him, hands cuffed behind my back. His dick is hard and lined up with my face, I steal a glance upward and the way he smiles at me with a mix of domination and adoration is intoxicating. My heart is beating in my ears when he uses his thumb to stroke my face. His voice is barely above a whisper when he asks “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” I almost don’t hear him.

I lick my lips, “Yeah.”

“Remember to blink really fast if it’s too much.”

“Yeah.” I shift in place, my dick is already pressing against my pants, my mouth is watering. He grips my hair, pulling just a little so I can feel the sting. My mouth hangs open, ready to accept his cock. He slides in and the taste of blueberry hits my tongue. He’s so kind, making it easier for me. I wish he’d realize that his taste is what I crave most. Still, it makes the first few thrusts easier, he just slides in an out of my throat. The feeling of his filling my mouth is just as pleasant as when he fills my ass. Maybe more so, I can feel the texture of his dick so much more this way. He thrusts faster and I find myself following him back, wanting to keep my mouth full of him.

“Woah there,” He says in a gruff, hazy voice. He pushes me off, I whine, no longer in full control of myself. I want him against my tongue. “Are we doing this again?” His voice is surprisingly gentle, yet commanding. It’s like he has a grip on my trachea, warning, but not squeezing, I can breathe. My dick twitches.

“Please.” Drool drips down my chin, I can’t fully open my eyes. My gaze never leaves his leaking phallus.

“ _You_ stay still. _I_ fuck your throat.” I shake against his grip in my hair.

“Yes sir.” He pulls my head back, his tongue invades my mouth and thought fuzzes. I feel like I’m in a dream. His tongue explores my mouth, like he’s looking for the flavor of him. Making sure I hold his taste in my mouth. He releases me and walks to the bedside drawer. “Wait!” He turns and looks at my hunched on the ground. “No more lube.” His eyebrows arch, this is humiliating. “I want to taste you.” His eyes widen and he marches back to me with determination. His hand in my hair once more, I open my mouth to receive him.

It’s better when I don’t chase him. His thrusts are even, with just the right amount of force. I feel him hit my throat, but don’t gag. I’m moaning and he’s bucking those hips of his. My balls feel tight. I feel really good. He pulls my hair and I remember to keep my throat open for him. It doesn’t take much longer for him to cum in my mouth. I make sure to lap up every bit of his fluid. He pinches my nose and tilts my head back, “Now swallow,” he says. I cry through my orgasm. I’m not sure he notices.

When he’s satisfied with my performance, he eases me back. “Now time for your reward.” Instead he discovers my mess. “Oh.” How embarrassing. I expect teasing, I worry I disappointed him. Instead, he peppers my oversensitive body with his scorching kisses. “Oh, good boy. Splendid boy. You came from sucking my cock didn’t you?” His words are honey sweet and his voice is thick.

“Yeah.”

“You love my cock?”

“Yeah.”

“Good lad.” He kisses my neck and I feel a pride swell within me. He likes what I did for him. He likes that I came for him. He keeps touching me until my cock gets hard again. “Would you like my cock in your mouth so more?”

In my clouded mind I realize what he’s asking at look at his cock. He’s hard again, because of me. Yeah, I want to suck him again, I want him to be happy.

Rather than propping me up, like I expected, he turns me on my side. His dick at my lips, I take him in again. I nearly choke when I feel his hot mouth on me. He’s sucking my balls and licking my cock. No, I give him pleasure. I manage to work through my haze and suck him harder than I ever have. He can’t keep his focus on me. His back arches and his head throws back. Yeah, I’m good for him. I’m perfect for him. I take his second load and turn on my back. I can feel a tension between my legs. I’m too tired now. Jake isn’t. He takes all of me into his mouth and presses a vibrator against my balls. I’m loud and sobbing. I’m not sure if I pass out before or after orgasm.

When I wake, we’re in bed and my face is against his chest. “Have a good sleep?”

“Mm-hmm.” Head too clouded for words.

“My good boy.” I’m his and I’ve never been happier.


	79. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety, self harm, nothing too demented, but this isn't a happy fic.

I wear long sleeved shirts every day. 23 degrees? Long sleeved shirt. 90 degrees? Long sleeved shirt. Day at the beach? Long sleeved shirt. I tug at the sleeves every time I want to indulge in my relief. I can’t look anyone in the eye. I’m coming apart at the seams. I…I keep unraveling at work. These people shouldn’t be my friends, I shouldn’t be talking the way I do about the weird fucking shit I like to read. Torture isn’t something normal people study. Death isn’t something normal people want to talk about. I’m awkward and stand around too long. When I try to smile it seems too creepy, I know it does.

I let my anxiety show. I’m fucking pathetic. All it was, was pizza, just some fucking pizza. I didn’t have any cash, two coworkers paid for everyone, so it’s not like I was the only one who didn’t contribute. I couldn’t stop mentioning that I wasn’t paying though. I just couldn’t fucking stop myself.

I often paint myself, to myself, as someone who constantly steps over the line in my professional life, but the others do it too. I’m not that bad. I’m the worst.

I’ve seen nearly every other coworker use the company computers for personal stuff. I checked my website a few times. It’s an innocuous website. Nothing untoward on it. I thought it was fairly normal. We’re not supposed to, but from what I can tell the rules are more of a suggestion around here than concrete rules. When I mentioned the internet thing to two people who apparently NEVER use the computer (yeah fucking right) for personal use I get told repeatedly that I’m going to get in trouble (they don’t have the power). It’s acknowledged that the rule isn’t enforced, but the one who is a step above just keeps repeating “You’re going to lose your job.” I don’t think he’s serious, but it sets my anxiety a flame.

I just keep unraveling.

Intrusive thoughts are my greatest war that wears down my reserves. I keep replaying every interaction. I know people hate me. I can’t talk to anyone. I want to die, but don’t want to leave Jake alone.

I’m an awful person.

I let my weakness show and painted it on the floor. I’m scared. Tomorrow is a holiday, the day after I have off. It feels so tainted now. I’m scared. I’m anxious. I want to die. I tug at the sleeves on my shirt. I’m scared. I’m scared. I’m scared.

I’m blowing everything out of proportion. I know I am. Everything is just so out of control. The lid is overflowing. My life is draining out, into my teeth as I sink them into my arm. The pain is a reprieve. It’s so much more bearable than the anxiety. Jake is playing a video game. I have a few hours. I don’t want him to see.

My libido is gone. My mind is gone. Why do I make everything about me? I should engage others in a way that doesn’t center around me. I’m worthless. Make it stop. Make it stop.

The fifth set of teeth marks is in my arm, tears stream down my cheeks. My pride is gone. I’m worthless. I just want it all to end.

I hear Jake playing his game. I take a deep breath, wash the spit from my arm, wait for the red ring around my eyes to calm the fuck down. Finally, I go out and greet him with a smile. It’s not fair to show him my anxieties. I have to smile for him.


	80. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another anxiety fic. Some self hatred here too.

I’m blindfolded in the back of Jake’s car. This isn’t sexual. I wish it was. “It’s a surprise.” He says it so enthusiastically. I can’t say no to him.

I feel the pull of the car as we take off. The smell of new car is hidden under the musk of alcohol, and the many dirty nights we’ve spent fucking in this car. I should tell him to clean the seats when this is all over. He’s humming to himself, it sounds like a song I should know, but I can’t recall.

….I’m anxious.

I can hear the wind whipping past the windows, we must be on the freeway. The feel leather under my fingertips, the first time he sprung for leather seats. The surface is still smooth despite the abuse they’ve endured.

That song. I think it might be our song. I can’t remember the title. I feel like I’m slipping away. The gentle sound of the engine is drowning out my reason. My mind is playing tricks on me. I can hear laughter in the beads that hang from Jake’s review window (I’ve told him multiple times they look stupid. I can be so cruel.) The groan of the seat as I shift in place (this spot is too confining) echoes in his voice, just like the time I pushed him back here and sucked him off.

The sound of the wind whispers secrets that I told everyone. Stoicism melts away after a while, when you try to be friendly and what others expect. It becomes part of you. And the anxiety grows.

My chest is tight. “We’re almost there.” His voice startles me. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” I say, in the cheerful tone I’ve learned to adopt with people. “Just excited.” I can hear him beam. He’s so happy. I’m happy for him. Who am I? I am not what I once was. Am I happier now? Or was I better off before? What am I? I’m human, right? Humans are weak vulnerable creatures. And I’ve showed that to others.

….My chest hurts. My eyes are hot. Now is not the time to cry. Why am I even crying? I never wanted to be this way. I never wanted to be emotionally vulnerable. And yet, that wall I spent my entire childhood plastering and building has fallen away piece by piece. People can see behind my door and I hate it. The wall keeps crumbling when I try to rebuild.

I hate this blindfold. It’s too easy to hear my own thoughts like this. I can’t drown them out anymore.

It’s too noisy. I wish Jake would turn on the fucking radio. I don’t want to hear these thoughts anymore. The car slows, we must be nearly there. A tear trickles down my cheek. I hate myself. I hate myself. And here I’m being a selfish prick, when Jake wants to present me with something he’s so proud of. Nails dig into my palm.

Jake parks the care quickly, like he can barely contain himself. He opens the door and gingerly takes off the blindfold.  “Dirk, darling, what’s wrong?”

I failed.


	81. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus Dirk! and Eros Jake! Meet at a yearly meeting of the gods and their kin. Takes place after Orpheus tries to save Eurydice, but before he's attack by harpies.

It was that time of the fucking year. Little was known about the yearly celebrations, at least to mortals. However, once a year the offspring of both Cthonian and Olympian gods had to meet at the base of Mount Olympus. Dirk was not pleased, he stared gravely at Persephone and Dis. She spied him and waved cheerfully, smirking when he just glared. They had stolen his sweet Eurydice from him, she had never done anything to anyone. She was his only comfort in this world. He sat looking scanning the area for the farthest point he could be from anyone, while still technically being within the celebration grounds.

He spied an area consisting only of Aphrodite’s son and a good many nymphs. As he walked over there he noticed the nymphs crowding around the young man, every nymph was dressed in ceremonial garb usually warn by women, despite the fact that they were all obviously male. They scowled at him a piercing glare. He would never admit it to anyone, especially not after what he faced, but they scared him. They seemed nearly feral, only a step above Dionysus’s maenads.

Their tongues are just as sharp as their gaze. “So scrawny.”

“His hair isn’t well kempt!”

“He has a nice jaw like though, and those eyes.”

“Those eyes are full of bitterness, they lose any charm with that temperament.

“He really should get a better toga, that one is entirely too big.”

Choosing to sit a respectful twelve feet away from the shining young man, Dirk pretended not to hear any of their criticisms.  He really was very handsome, his dark locks that shined in the sun, his perfectly sculpted body, the pinnacle of manhood while still retaining the softness of a lover. He was an inspiring thing to look at in watch, despite his paying no attention to Dirk. Taking out his lyre, Dirk played a tune, a strong rhythm with delicate notes and a suggestive insinuation in his playing, perfect for the brood of Aphrodite. Dirk watched as the boy stood, the nymphs standing aside and allowing the gorgeous young man to approach Dirk.

“You play quite well.” Says the young man.

“Thank you.” Dirk sighs, “This lyre has been everywhere with me and even stopped all of Hades for a brief moment.”

“That’s quite a feat.”

“Yes.”

“You don’t seem happy.” Dirk chose not to answer. “Come along, this is boring, I say we have some fun.” The young man turned to his nymphs. “I’m going to take my new friend to the forest, do come get me if mother calls.” The nymphs nodded and chuckled to themselves. Dirk was just happy to be away from the stress and the pressure of being there. The last thing he felt like doing was talking to his father or hearing his brother’s latest medical breakthrough.

“My name is Jake, by the way.” Says the young man as the two run through the forest.

“Dirk.”

“Nice to meet you. I do hope things get better for you, chum.” They slow as the reach a shimmering lake. Dirk realizes that Jake looks much better than he did with the nymphs…was there concealment magic? He can barely contain himself and Jake looks at him knowingly. “The price of being the son of Aphrodite, I’m afraid. You’re quite talented with the lyre, however,” His finger traced Dirk’s shoulders, making him shudder, “you’ll find that I’m quite talented playing the body.”

Their kiss was searing and exquisite, Jake’s tongue was dexterous and hot, his hands KNEW where all of Dirk’s most sensitive places were. “Oh god.”

“Now, I can help you, show you love that will make you forget for a time. I can make you forget who you are and what is bothering that pretty little head of yours. Will you let me?” Dirk nods, “And will you let my friends help me?” Again, Dirk nods.

Jake pushes his newest lover into the lake, warm water envelopes him and hands caress his torso. Water nymphs. “Now, now, don’t worry. I’ve got you, darling.” And with a wink Jake descends taking Dirk’s erect cock into his mouth, hands wandering, body gyrating. He sings a tune he never has before. Jake really can play his body. He comes quickly into Jake’s mouth, but Jake isn’t done. The night is filled with tantalizing touches and endless gyrations, penetration that he had never experienced and at some point, he just became a body of pleasure. He felt good, his mind was blank and he wanted the moment to last forever.

He woke a few hours later in the arms of a crossdressing nymph as Jake walked beside them. After petting Dirk’s hair, the love god whispered kind words. “Don’t worry our parents are drunk, I’m taking you to my bed. We’ll be more comfortable there. Dirk hoped that when the morning came, he would remember Jake’s kindness and repay him in any way he could.


	82. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh, nothing interesting. Just smut.

Jake’s hips smack against my ass so hard and so fast I can barely hear my own moans over the sounds of him plunging into me. He pulls my hair so I can’t bury my face in a pillow, his hips slow. I can feel every part of him slowly driving into me. Every inch of his cock pressing against my walls. I whine and he whispers in my ear, “So easy, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” I reply, he chuckles and picks up his speed. He slaps my ass and it stings wonderfully. I’m screaming his name. He just calls me his whore. And I am. I’m a whore for him.

He doesn’t let me come, stopping just as I’m about to reach orgasm, (without even being touched). His hands massage my shoulders and I cry, desperate. “You want my cock some more, don’t you, darling?”

“Please.” Is all I can get out.

“Shush, soon.” He makes me wait until I’m nearly flaccid. He pulls out of me and it feels like an integral piece of who I am is gone. I’m his whore. Use me. Fuck me. Please. I hear the pop of the lube bottle and the wet slicking sound of his coating his dick, I take a peek. He’s still hard as a rock. He’s been getting off on making me wait. The bastard.

When he slides back into me, he goes so gingerly slow. I groan out of frustration and he spreads my cheeks apart so he can fuck me deeper. He grinds his cock into me and grabs my dick, slowly pumping. I wriggle shamelessly. Sob openly. He has me, and I can’t bring myself to care. “Jake, please harder.” His hips snap and I whimper. Harder please.

He insists on going slow. I can’t contain my frustration. When my sobbing grows he fucks me harder than he ever has before. I cum quickly and let him use me as long as he likes. My mind is empty, my heart is full.


	83. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk and Jake fuck through a smuppet. 
> 
> Don't look at me, this was an anon request on tumblr. I did the best I could

“Ah- Fuck Jake, yes, thank you for doing this.” Dirk grunts above you while he has a push dildo up your ass. You don’t get the appeal, and quite frankly, you’re glad you’re bent over the bed so you don’t have to see it. Knowing that he has his dick in the same plush toy that’s fucking you has some weird consolation to it, but you still try not to think about it.

He’s fucking faster (question is, is he fucking you or the toy?). The toy barely brushes your prostate and a hot thrill runs down your spine, making your back arch. Dirk takes that moment to grab your hair pulling you up. A hiss rolls out of your mouth. “Yeah, fuck yeah.” Hearing him enjoy himself helps you along, it’s not enough to get you off, but damn, it helps. Eventually it evens out and you’re stuck at a plateau. You’d like to come, every now and then you get a jolt either from the puppet’s nose reaching your prostate and Dirk’s babbling. It’s not enough no matter how hard he tries.

He comes into the puppet, the sound he makes reawakens the interest in your dick. He pulls the toy out of you and pushes your hips so you’ll roll to your back for him. His eyes are lidded and he looks drunk from his orgasm. His gaze is fixed on your cock. “It’s okay, lo-“ He doesn’t allow you to finish your sentence before he swallows you’re dick. He’s fevered in how he works it, like he’ll come again just by swallowing your load. His finger is in your ass, and the excitement finally builds to the point where you release into his mouth. He stands with a cum laden grin, licking the fluid from the corner of his lips. Crawling into bed, he whispers “Thank you.” In your ear before he drifts off. You decided, as sleep starts to claim your vision, that maybe getting fucked by a smuppet isn’t so bad, if it ends like that.


	84. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk makes a special sex machine

Dirk has been unusually cagey lately, avoiding any talk of his latest project and when you happen to spy while bringing him a sandwich, you know why. “Golly Jesus.” You whisper as he takes the plate from you. He initially moves to shoo you out, but seems to think better of it.

“I need to test it out.”

“What is it?”

“….”

“Dirk?”

Dirk clears his throat, “A sex machine.”

“So you-“

“It’s meant for couples.” He steps over to the standing portion of the machine, “This attaches to your hips and directs how fast you can go. See these sensors? If I programmed them right, they’ll be able to gauge your pleasure from your sweating, breathing, and the contraction of your kegel muscles – don’t worry, I made that sensor small. It goes on your balls, but it won’t hurt, I promise. And on this side-“ Dirk turns and brushes his hand against a half bed with two metal cuffs at the top. “Is where I would be. The cuffs keep me from moving too much, but the bed tilts to you can get the best angle. It also gauges my pleasure, the sensors are right here and will force my hips up or down accordingly.” You stare in both awe and horror. “So, what do you think?”

You grab Dirk kissing him hard, rubbing yourself against him. It’s been a solid week since you two had last had sex. You feel him smile before he pushes you away. You’re both breathing heavy. “Stay there.” He commands. You do as he says, but undo your belt so you can touch yourself, just a little. He clambers onto the half bed, his ass pointed towards you, fingers coated with lube. You watch as one finger, then two disappear inside him and he squirms. He looks back and sees you with your dick in your hand. “Stop, now.” His voice is so commanding, it so hard to stop. You grasp the chair trying to contain yourself. When he’s finished prepping himself he strips what’s left of his clothes and then does the same to you.

He leads you over to the machine, attaching the sensors to your body and the attachments to your hips and legs. The contraption forces your legs into a slightly open position, Dirk has already situated himself, bent over the half bed. “Put you dick in me.” He demands, his voice almost shaking and you can’t resist sticking a finger inside him and rubbing his prostate. With a stutter he scolds you and you slide into him. He groans and you watch as he hits a switch near him. The machine springs to life and tightens around you, it forces your hips to move gently in and out of your beloved. He groans openly and the machine speeds up. You place your hands on his hips for balance, but you are no longer in control of your lower body. He’s tight around your dick, and the machine keeps moving your hips faster and faster until you are moaning Dirk’s name as loud as you possibly can without screaming. He yells “HARDER! FASTER!” and the machine seems to comply, you want to come so bad it hurts, just seeing yourself pound his ass as his pasty skin becomes flushed and part of his ass is red from your hips hitting against him so hard. You can’t hold on much longer. You can’t take it. Oh god. You reach for him, unsure if you’re allowed, but you can’t stop yourself. You grab his cock and pump him as fast as you can. He cums with a scream of your name and you finally empty yourself into him. The way the orgasm seems to pour over itself. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you make a note to ask Dirk if you two can do this again. Soon. Now. Please. Now.


	85. DirkJake Sadstuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk is suicidal.

I punch myself again, for the fourth time. No one can hear my grunts or the quiet sobs out here in the forest. That’s how I prefer it. I find a nearby branch and hit my arms and legs with it until it breaks in half and becomes as useless as I am. I used to have brobot do this, it’s more satisfying with my own hands. Once I’m in enough pain to sufficiently numb my inner voice I sit by the lake, thankful no one that cares about me is near. I desperately need a hug, but after so many things I’ve done….I can’t bring myself to ask one of them. I’m just a horrible person. I don’t deserve kindness.

…My limbs feel heavy, my eyes burn. The gentle ache of the bruises forming on my skin remind me that I’ll have to cover them up before going back home. Why do I have to live with others? They’d be better off without me and I’d be better off dead. Some people say that to commit suicide is to leave loved ones behind with the aftermath. To make them grieve. Is that really the case? Sure they’ll grieve for a period of time, but they’ll move on. Strong humans always move on. Most humans move on. My existence would, at most, only cause brief pain, and then their quality of life would increase because they wouldn’t have to deal with my ass.

I pull the bottle of left over painkillers Jake had from when he broke his leg. He tried to throw them out. I knew they could be helpful to me though. There’s a boat around here, the lake is pretty deep. I could take a boat out, load up on painkillers and shoot a hole in the boat. I’d probably pass out before I was under water. I probably wouldn’t feel any pain. I turn the bottle over and over in my hand, listening to the small sound the pills make when they hit the end. No one would have to find my body. They would just assume I’m missing. They would be relieved of the grieving stage….would they look for me? Probably would. Even in death I’d waste their time. Maybe….how can I spare them the pain of loss AND the burden of my existence?

My phone vibrates in my pocket. Jake’s text reads “Dinner’s almost done, you nearby?” I wash off the dried blood and put cover-up on my bruises, you can’t even tell. I take a few deep breaths and make a bee line back home. Jake greets me with a smile and a pot roast. I smile back and do my best to act normal. I try to be engaging, try to be pleasant. I hope I succeed. He wants to watch a movie and I oblige. He asks me if anything is wrong and I brush him off. No need to exacerbate his burden. He will be rid of me soon enough. I try to enjoy our time together, until I can finally decide how to leave this world without hurting anyone.


	86. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake fucks a very sensitive Dirk

It’s a lazy Sunday night, we’re in bed, holding each other close. His skin is soft like silk and when I rub his arms gently, he sighs my name with an unintentional seduction that nearly leaves me hard. He’s sensitive tonight, a rare treat for me, the only question is…what do I ask of him? My hand wanders to the outside of his thigh, while my other hand holds him close against me, he squirms a little when I brush the sensitive area of his inner thigh. He’s surprisingly shy when he’s like this. “You smell nice.” I whisper in his ear. His head pulls away from my shoulder as the rustle of the sheets dull my senses for a moment. The look in his eyes between the blonde strands of hair look so conflicted, desire, hesitation, shame, need. He’s looks so gorgeous when he’s like this. I want to devour him. He presses his hips against me, he wants it as badly as I do.

I roll him onto his back and gingerly pull down his pants, his half hard cock springs free. His pale skin becomes an endearing rose color. No one but me will ever know this side of Dirk, it’s thrilling and enthralling. A delicate tension rises and attaches to both of us, pulling us together. I kiss him with a tender affection to let him know I love him, and what I ask for next is not meant to humiliate him. “Touch yourself, I whisper in his ear.” His ears are red, but he reaches down, grabbing the base of his dick, nestled in blonde hairs. His strokes are slow and he looks everywhere but my eyes. My fingers pet the blonde curls of his intimate place. He arches at my touch, so deliciously sensitive. “You’re handsome like this,” I whisper to him. He raises the forearm, not currently performing a carnal task, and covers his eyes. The flush on his skin deepens. I’m harder than I’ve ever been in my life. I take the arm covering his eyes and bring the hand down to cup his balls. “I want to hear you moan.” I say in the gruffest voice I can muster; he seems to like it. He’s squirm at his own touch, I lean down and lick his hip, the sound he makes, _the sound_ it’s nearly overwhelming to my ears. Blood rushing down to my own throbbing head. He’s biting his lip and still refuses to look at me, the color of his skin is so red…I almost worry he’ll pass out. “Good boy.” He whimpers and I grab his wrists, pulling them away. He looks at me for a brief moment and the look of embarrassment is so damn arousing.

I pull him into my lap, letting him feel how hard he’s made me. My fingers play with his pubic hair, he’s whining. He wants to beg, I know he does. I push him onto all fours, grabbing his hips and rubbing my clothed hard on against his bare ass. “Look at how hard you made me. Are you proud?”

“Yes.” He whines, he knows I want him to feel good.

“You should be.” I rub myself a little harder and groan loudly. “Where are the condoms?” He was supposed to pick some up yesterday.

He buries his face in the blankets and mumbles a whimpering shame. He forgot. No matter. “It’s alright, Dirk.” I reach under and stroke him until he relaxes again. “We can still have plenty of fun.” I leave the bed and open the special mirror against the wall, he groans. Getting back on the bed, I tell him. “Never look away from the mirror, okay?” He nods and I strip down to my underwear. It’s been a long time. There’s something almost exhilarating about going back to a teenage sexuality. He remains on all fours and I press my barely contained erection against him. “I’ll touch you when I’m ready.” He nods and I rut against him hard and fast. He seems to get off on it, moaning for me. I reach under him, rocking faster and jerking him off as fast as my wrist will let me. He screams my name and his spent form collapses, leaving me to hold his hips up and use him like he likes, until I finish in my boxer-briefs.

I clean us both up afterword, he gets hard again and I suck him off. He’s so sensitive tonight. Once he finishes a second time, I finish cleaning and pull him into a cuddle. He buries his face in my chest, too shy to look at me. I whisper to him that I love him and think about what I should do the next time he’s like this. 


	87. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedroom shenanigans

The sheets underneath us are crisp and cool, freshly washed and an oasis in what is proving to be a hot summer. One of Dirk’s hands is threading through my hair, petting me. It’s comforting in a way I didn’t know I needed. His fingers start at my hairline, pushing their way back. As I lean into it more, he presses a little harder and his fingers eventually press to a tension point at the back of my scalp. A ripple of pleasure vibrates gently through me. A spark of arousal is born in my chest and as I stare into his orange sunset eyes I feel the spark bloom into a small flame.

I take his other hand, resting on his stomach, and place his index finger in my mouth. I let my tongue lather the surface in my spit. His hands are warm and the light calluses on his fingertips feel good scraping against my tongue. I guide the digit in and out of my mouth, relishing the texture of his skin. Soon I take another in, and another, until I have four fingers in my mouth. Saliva is dripping down my chin and my mouth is so pleasantly full I moan around them. I want to feel even fuller. Pulling them out of my mouth, I look at him to request that he fill my ass with his delightful fingers. However, the look of ecstasy on his face tells me our session has ended before it even began.

I smirk and can’t help the laugh that escapes my lips. “I think you had a misfire there, chum.” His face turns red and I can’t help but continue. Snuggling up to him, I press my wet lips to his ear and exhale a hot breath as I say, “I wanted you to fire that pistol in me, not your shorts. You’re just too gone for me, aren’t you, lad? Can’t hold back that libido of yours? Can’t wait a little longer to fill me?” I pull away and he’s covered his face with his hands, a new erection pressing against his zipper. “Already? How many rounds have you got in that gun of yours?” He peeks through his fingers and I wink at him.

I wasn’t expecting him to tackle me, rip my shorts off and suck me like his life depends on it, while his now cold fingers prod my hole. He’s relentless. I thrash more than I ever have in my life. My back arches, my balls tighten. I unleash my own load into his mouth, but he doesn’t stop. He thrusts himself inside me, jacking me off until I’m hard again and so overwhelmed I can barely breathe. The second orgasm hits me like a freight train. It’s an eternity before I come back around. When I do, Dirk is holding me close, petting my hair like he always does.


End file.
